Her name is Happiness
by RedSnow1
Summary: SwanQueen AU - Une dissertation, quatre heures de colle, une rencontre qui pourrait tout changer. Et si le bonheur n'était pas toujours celui auquel on s'attendait?
1. Qu'est ce que le bonheur?

**Hello there, Oncers ! **

**Comment allez vous? **

**Me revoilou pour une nouvelle histoire AU, qui, j'espère vous plaira. BONNE NOUVELLE : Elle n'est pas triste, du moins, pas pour le moment !**

**Merci pour les follows, les commentaires, les fav, vous n'imaginez pas a quel point cela me booste !**

**Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : Qu'est ce que le bonheur ?<strong>

_Qu'est ce que le bonheur ?_

Le bonheur… un bien joli mot, doux a l'oreille, presque reposant. Un idéal en soit, quelque chose auquel tout le monde aspire. Quelque chose de difficile a atteindre, d'éphémère.

Le bonheur. Savait-elle au moins ce que cela voulait dire ? Ce que cela impliquait ?

Regina fronça les sourcils, amenant machinalement le bout de son crayon a sa bouche, effleurant ses lèvres rouges comme le sang avec le bois dur. Cela l'aidait à se concentrer d'habitude. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule et soupira. D'une main, elle replaça quelques mèches brunes rebelles derrière son oreille et tenta de se concentrer sur son travail.

Il lui restait encore beaucoup de temps. Peut être 4 heures… voir même cinq. Elle n'était pas sure.

Qu'est ce que le bonheur ? Cette question tournait dans son esprit, encore et encore…

Y avait t-il seulement une définition du bonheur ? Quelque chose sur lequel elle pourrait s'appuyer pour commencer cette dissertation ?

Un soupir agacé s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte. La jeune femme releva ses yeux marron vers la pendule, qui avait a peine bougée depuis tout à l'heure. Les secondes passaient, inlassablement, les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, si lentement…

Il ne restait plus que 4 heures, 37 minutes et 28 secondes avant sa libération, quatre heures enfermée dans une salle de classe un samedi matin, assise derrière une table abîmée, sur une chaise rugueuse. Tout cela pour quoi au juste ? Parce qu'elle avait soit disant répondu a son professeur de mathématiques ? Depuis quand collait-on des élèves pour cela ?

Soudain, mettant fin à ses pensées, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer , le responsable des lycéens, vêtu de son habituel costume bleu, un sourire énigmatique peint sur son visage ridé. Derrière lui, traînant les pieds, une jeune femme avançait à travers la classe, les mains dans les poches, ses longs cheveux dorés cachant partiellement son visage.

Elle portait un sweater gris bien trop grand pour elle, ainsi qu'une paire de jean serrer et des vans. Ses pas étaient lourds, son visage penché vers le sol tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin parmi les chaises et les tables.

Un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter, et reprendre ses esprits. Gold la regardait avec sévérité, semblant lui indiquer qu'elle ferait mieux de se mêler de ce qui la regardait.

Il avait cet étrange pouvoir sur les élèves. Nul besoin de parler. Il suffisait de croiser son regard malicieux pour comprendre immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas. Beaucoup le comparait à un vautour, capable de surgir à n'importe quel moment et n'importe ou, semblant épier, chercher sa future proie. Elle frissonna.

La brunette feint de se replonger dans son devoir, mais tendit l'oreille pour écouter la conversation des deux nouveaux arrivant. Non pas que cela l'intéressait, non, bien au contraire, mais cela lui donnait une excuse pour ne pas continuer à travailler. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer lorsqu'il y avait trop de bruit…

Il y eu un bruit de chaise juste derrière elle, puis, un sac tomba au sol, lourdement.

_« Vous êtes en retard, Mademoiselle Swan… » _Remarqua l'homme, d'une voix mécontente.

On entendit le bruissement d'une feuille que l'on posait sur une table de bois, un soupir, puis, des pas qui s'éloignaient. La blondinette n'avait pas même prit la peine de répondre a son supérieur…

_« Je ne veux aucun bruit. Pas de bavardage entre vous, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » _Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne répondirent a la question, ce qui poussa le responsable a reprendre. _« Je passerai récupérer vos copie à la fin dans 4h. »_

La porte se ferma brutalement, et il n'y eut plus aucun son. Seuls les tic tac des secondes qui défilaient venait troubler le silence inconfortable qui s'était établis dans la salle.

_Qu'est ce que le bonheur ?_

Elle entendit le chiffonnement d'une feuille derrière elle, puis une boulette de papier passa juste au dessus de sa tête et vint atterrir dans la corbeille qui lui faisait face.

Regina laissa échapper un soupir agacé, mais ne dit rien. Cela n'en valait pas la peine. Il était sûrement préférable de continuer son travail… Peut être même que si elle le finissait suffisamment en avance, on la laisserait partir ?

Attrapant son bic, et pour la troisième fois, la brunette se replongea dans sa réflexion.

_Personne n'a la même vision du bonheur, car celui-ci dépend de nos aspirations, de nos envies…_

Dans son dos, la blondinette s'était doucement mise à taper du plat de sa main sur le rebord de sa table, instaurant un rythme qui ne cessait de se répéter encore et encore.

Cela ne l'aurait pas déranger en temps normal, mais comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la jeune femme s'était mise a humer les paroles qui allait avec la musique que produisait ses doigts sur le bois.

" _Cause I'm onlyyy a craaack in this castle of glass"_

D'un geste presque furieux, Regina se retourna vers sa camarade.

_« Où est-ce que tu te crois ? » _Cracha t-elle froidement.

Au son de la voix, l'inconnu releva la tête et planta son regard en plein dans celui de la brunette qui lui faisait face. Un sourire insolent se peint sur ses lèvres rosées, ses yeux se plissèrent. Ses yeux verts tachés d'étincelles de malices.

_« Je voulais juste détendre un peu l'ambiance… »_

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques minutes, cinq, au grand maximum, et la blondinette l'énervait déjà… Il y avait quelque chose dans ce sourire… ah, ce sourire presque moqueur qu'elle lui avait lancé et qui lui donnait cet air si insupportable.

_« Le respect, ça te dis quelque chose ? _

Pour toute réponse, l'autre femme se pencha en arrière et plaça ses deux mains derrière sa tête. C'était tout juste si elle n'était pas prête à mettre ses pieds sur la table. Quel manque de savoir vivre !

_« Emma »_

_« Excuses moi ? »_

_« Emma. Je m'appelle Emma. »_

_« Heureuse de l'apprendre. » _Ironisa la brunette.

La blondinette sourit, laissant entrevoir ses dents blanches et harmonieuses. Regina soupira, tout en secouant la tête d'exaspération. Elle perdait du temps sur sa dissertation a force de se laisser distraire par cette… Mademoiselle Swan, son sourire idiot, ses yeux magnifique…

_« Comment une fille comme Regina Mills a-t-elle pu se retrouver en colle ? » _demanda Emma, posant son menton sur le creux de sa main, comme prête à écouter une histoire.

_« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires » _Répondit froidement l'adolescente, tout en se retournant afin de ne plus croiser le regard de l'autre jeune femme. _«Et puis comment connais-tu mon nom ? »_

_« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires » _Reprit la nouvelle, avant de laisser échapper un petit gloussement. Regina serra les poings, excédée.

_Fais ta maligne Swan, tu ne me connais pas. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je suis capable de faire… _pensa t-elle.

_« Relax, majesté. C'est écris dans le dos de ton débardeur. » _S'amusa la jeune femme.

Regina se gifla mentalement. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait oublié qu'elle portait son uniforme de cheerleader, tant cela lui paraissait normal. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, elle se devait de montrer l'exemple en portant son débardeur noir, ainsi que la petite jupe qui allait avec. C'était devenu une habitude a présent. La brunette soupira. Emma quand a elle avait recommencer a chantonner pour combler le silence.

_« Qu'essais tu de faire au juste ? Tu veux nous faire coller ? C'est ça ton but ? » _S'impatienta la brunette, coupant l'autre jeune femme en plein milieu de son couplet.

_« Mais noooon… Et puis, de toute manière, je suis déjà collée pour tout le mois… » _Soupira la lycéenne.

Les pieds de la chaise frottèrent contre le sol, produisant un son strident qui fit sursauter Regina avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Celle-ci releva la tête, regardant sa collègue de colle se lever et marcher dans la salle en direction de la fenêtre. Elle avait les mains dans les poches, une nouvelles fois, et en sortit un paquet de cigarette et un briquet avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord.

Les yeux de la brunette s'écarquillèrent.

_« Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Gold n'est pas loin ! » _Chuchota t-elle, furieuse.

L'émeraude se planta dans la noisette, défiant la brunette ne l'empêcher d'allumer la cigarette qu'elle tenait a présent entre ses dents. Sans jamais quitter l'autre femme du regard, Emma porta la flamme du briquet a hauteur de sa bouche, et une fois la cigarette allumée, elle prit une grande bouffée qu'elle expira dans un grand nuage gris. Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

Pathétique.

_« Gold ? Ne t'en fait pas pour lui. Il doit sûrement être en train de draguer la nouvelle libraire… »_

_« Miss French ? »_

Emma acquiesça, puis tira a nouveau une grande bouffée.

Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent de dégoût. Pauvre femme ! Maintenant que Gold la tenait entre ses griffes, il lui serait dur de lui échapper. Elle avait l'air douce, gentille et aimable, tout a fait l'opposé de l'homme qui lui servait de prétendant. Et tous savaient ce que le vautour faisait à ses proies… L'année dernière, il y avait cette fille, Donna, elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, et pourtant, il avait commencé à tourner autour d'elle, à la suivre ou qu'elle aille. Ses cheveux roux encadraient son doux visage dont se dégageait une espèce de candeur. Elle était très séduisante. Gold l'avait même invité dans son bureau a plusieurs reprises, de plus en plus souvent, et puis un jour, Donna n'était pas revenue. Elle avait quitté le lycée. S'en était suivi une semaine impossible en raison de la mauvaise humeur permanente de leur responsable… Pauvre Miss French… Elle serait maintenant obligée de supporter la sournoiserie du vautour, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai assez de jouer avec elle, comme un animal jouerait avec sa proie avant de l'achever.

_« Ugh… » _Ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper Regina, tout en frissonnant.

Il lui fallut quelque seconde pour ôter les images immondes qui s'étaient emparée de son esprit, quelques secondes pour penser a quelque chose de plus agréable… Comme la tarte aux pommes qui l'attendait bien sagement a la maison. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire.

_« Une bouffée ? » _demanda poliment la blonde tout en lui tendant sa cigarette déjà bien entamée.

_« Je ne fume pas. » _Répondit la brunette, tout en détournant le regard afin de se concentrer sur sa copie qui était toujours désespérément vide.

_« Comme c'est surprenant ! » _Ironisa Emma, tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

_« Je t'en prie, continue à fumer si tu veux mourir d'un cancer du poumon. Pour ma part, je m'abstiendrais. »_

Sur ces mots, Emma se releva, jeta sa cigarette à travers la fenêtre ouverte et d'un pas lent, s'avança vers la brunette qui releva la tête, confuse. La jeune femme vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de la table et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

_« Oh, Regina… T'est-il déjà arrivé de faire quelque chose juste pour le fun ? Juste pour le plaisir de faire quelque chose qui n'a pas de sens ? »_

Elle baissa les yeux, fuyant ce regard. Elle était mal à l'aise, et cette intrusion dans son espace personnel n'aidait absolument pas. D'un bond, la brunette attrapa sa feuille et son stylo, et se déplaça quelques rangs derrière, provoquant un sourire sur les lèvres rosées.

Cela avait le don de l'agacer. Tout chez elle l'agaçait. De son visage, a son rire, ses yeux joyeux, cette façon si décontractée de se tenir, sa voix, douce, chaude, ses moqueries… Tout.

Elle ne répondit pas à la question de la jeune femme, détourna son visage, ne lui adressa plus la parole pendant le reste de l'heure, et le début de la suivante. Il fallait qu'elle travaille son devoir. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être enfermée ici avec cette femme qui ne cessait de la chercher.

_Qu'est ce que le bonheur ?_

_Existe-t-il ? Sous quelle forme ? Comment le reconnaître ?_

Elle releva les yeux, trouvant la blondinette allongée sur le dos, étendue sur trois tables, les yeux fermés, visage dirigé vers le plafond.

Sa tête reposait sur son sweater roulé en boule, laissant par la même occasion apparaître son débardeur blanc, jusqu'ici invisible. Elle était silencieuse maintenant, un peu trop silencieuse au goût de la cheerleader, mais cela avait quelque chose de reposant. Ne plus avoir a supporter les commentaire de la jeune femme allait sûrement lui permettre d'avancer un peu… du moins elle l'espèrait.

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure et trente deux minutes, à sa grande surprise. Une heure et demi pour répondre a cette question dont elle ne possédait pas la réponse...

_Qu'est ce que le bonheur, pour toi, Regina Mills ?_

_Réussir dans la vie, cela me semble évident. Mmmhhh, peut être aussi… oh, je ne sais pas. Etre avec quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime aussi, je suppose…_

Elle secoua la tête. Ce sujet lui posait problème, car elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le bonheur. Jamais de sa vie, elle ne s'était sentit particulièrement heureuse… Oh, bien sur, il y avait les petits moments de joies quotidiennes, mais… Le bonheur, le vrai bonheur, c'était autre chose n'est ce pas ? Quelque chose de plus profond, de plus… grand.

L'adolescente repoussa sa feuille et soupira. Elle n'avait jamais rendu copie blanche. Avait-elle un autre choix ? Visiblement non… Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Cora serait furieuse en apprenant cette nouvelle faute. Comme lorsqu'elle avait apprit que sa fille avait été collée pour insolence.

Cora n'était jamais satisfaite. Quoi qu'elle fasse, sa mère partait toujours du principe qu'elle pouvait toujours faire mieux. Regina essayait, essayait vraiment, mais rien n'était plus suffisant… Et cette déception, cette déception l'accablait, l'écrasait. Ce regard… si froid, si distant… Regina ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne fallait pas y penser, pas maintenant. Elle avait suffisamment de pression pour le moment.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard tomba sur le visage décontracté d'une certaine blondinette, visage dénué de toute expression. Un sourire se peint sur les lèvres rouges de la brunette.

Emma s'était endormie.

Emma Swan… Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle, et ne l'avait jamais croisé, du moins, pas à sa connaissance. Et cette blondinette absolument agaçante n'était pas le genre de personnes qu'elle aimait habituellement côtoyer. Pour être tout a fait honnête, son cercle d'ami était entièrement, ou presque, composé de l'élite du lycée. Il y avait Kathrine et David Nolan, les jumeaux, mais aussi les personnes les plus importantes de son entourage. Kathrine faisait partit de l'équipe de cheerleader, David était attaquant dans la Storybrooke's team. Ils étaient inséparables. Leur groupe comptait aussi d'autres personnes comme Graham, Ariel, Aurora ou encore Killian, mais elle ne se sentait pas aussi proche d'eux.

Mais Emma… Emma était une parfaite inconnue.

_« Swan ? » _murmura doucement Regina.

Les yeux verts restaient fermés, ses lèvres rosées légèrement entrouvertes. La cheerleader posa sa main devant sa bouche, pour cacher le sourire qui illuminait son visage. C'était étrange, mais ainsi endormie, la blondinette lui paraissait… rayonnante. Comparable a un ange.

Regina secoua la tête. C'était le pouvoir du sommeil qui la rendait si innocente… si pure. Mais elle savait bien que derrière ses incroyables yeux verts se cachaient un véritable démon.

Mais maintenant, maintenant que les flammes s'étaient éteintes dans ses yeux, la jeune femme paraissait si fragile, et vulnérable…

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas ôter ses yeux de son visage ?_

La cheerleader soupira. Cette colle avait assez duré. Il était temps de rentrer, de reprendre le cours de sa vie, une vie ou Emma Swan ne serait plus qu'un souvenir particulièrement pénible. D'un geste sec, elle reboucha son bic, le replaça dans son sac puis se leva. Tenant d'une main sa copie, de l'autre ses affaires, la brunette sortit de la salle tout en faisant claquer la porte, espérant que le son réveillerait une certaine blondinette qui s'était endormie.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, j'avoue avoir hésité a poster cette fic. A vous de me dire si vous voulez une suite ;)<strong>

**Le chapitre de Bring Me To Life, n'est pas encore prêt, désolé, il va falloir être un peu patient ! :(**

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues !**

**See you soon et bon visionnage du 4x03 ;)**


	2. Deuxième rencontre

**Hello a tous ! Z'allez bien ?**

**Wow. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas a une telle réponse de votre part ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et fav, vous ****êtes les meilleurs !**

**Du coup, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que je décide de continuer cette fanfiction ;) Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle comptera, pas mal, je pense, j'ai quelques idées en tête :)**

**Pour parler des chapitres, et du rythme de postage, je dirais que c'est plutôt aléatoire. Je vous promet d'essayer au maximum de garder un rythme régulier (1chapitre par semaine) mais a cause des cours et des bac blancs, ça risque d'être difficile ! Pour plus d'info, je vous invite a me suivre sur twitter : EvilMarie1**

**Bravo a ceux, et en particulier a Ladies Of CM qui ont trouvé les références a The Breakfast Club, il est vrai que ce film m'a beaucoup inspiré pour le prologue notamment.**

**Pour répondre a et a tout ceux qui se poseraient la question, je pense que l'action se déroulera majoritairement au lycée :)**

**Sur ce, je me tais, et je vous laisse profiter du chapitre 2 :)**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Elle ne l'avait vue nulle part.<p>

Ni dans les couloirs, bien souvent peuplé de centaines de lycéens désireux de se dégourdir les jambes entre les cours, ni dans les salles de classes dans lesquelles elle était passée, ni ailleurs. Pas la moindre trace de cette chevelure dorée, de ce regard qui était sien, rien.

Non pas qu'elle l'ait cherchée, non, disons seulement qu'elle était intriguée. Intriguée par ce personnage, son caractère si… hors du commun.

_« Oh, Regina… T'est-il déjà arrivé de faire quelque chose juste pour le fun ? Juste pour le plaisir de faire quelque chose qui n'a pas de sens ? »_

Sa voix flottait encore dans son esprit, cette phrase revenait sans cesse. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à la bannir de ses pensées ? Elle la détestait ! Même quand elle n'était pas là, la jeune femme continuait à l'agacer par le biais de ses pensées. Elle voulait juste l'ôter de sa tête une bonne fois pour toute, ôter ce visage endormie, ses beaux yeux verts…

Et pourtant, inconsciemment, son regard la cherchait, à chaque coin de mur, la trace d'une chevelure d'or, les étincelles dans des prunelles d'émeraude.

Mais elle ne la trouvait pas. Presque une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la colle, et aucun signe de la jeune femme.

Emma Swan était un fantôme. Existait-elle seulement ?

_« Gina, tu m'écoutes ? »_

La brunette secoua la tête, l'image de la blondinette s'effaça brusquement de son esprit. Elle retourna la tête et trouva deux pupilles fixés sur son visage, deux pupilles remplies d'interrogations, de tendresse, d'inquiétude. La voix d'Emma avait été remplacée par celle joyeuse d'une toute autre blonde.

Le monde qui l'entourait se redessina, un flot continu de paroles et de rires, des couloirs bondés d'adolescents gesticulant dans tout les sens.

_« Désolée, Kat, tu disais ? »_

Kathrine Nolan fronça les sourcils, avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir, obligeant son amie à en faire de même. Une tresse platine reposait sur son épaule, lui donnant cet air de petite fille que soulignaient ses joues encore rondes. Son uniforme de cheerleader mettait en valeur son corps de femme et ses jambes musclées, lui donnant une silhouette athlétique. Elle était lumineuse, un sourire toujours figé sur son visage rayonnant.

_« Gina, si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu me le dirais pas vrai ? » _S'enquis la jeune blondinette, cherchant dans les yeux de son amie, la vérité derrière le mur de béton qu'elle avait érigé autour de son cœur.

Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop la pousser, que la brunette se confierait quand elle se sentirait prête. Et quand ce moment viendrait, elle serait là. Elle serait là, comme elle l'avait toujours été, depuis tant d'années, comme elle le serait toujours.

_« Bien sur… » _Assura Regina, esquissant un sourire qui s'effaça presque aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. _« Pourquoi ? »_

Autour d'elles deux, des dizaines d'adolescents se pressaient les uns contre les autres dans les couloirs pour se rendre à l'extérieur, dans la grande étendue d'herbe qui se situait derrière le lycée. Les deux amies suivirent le mouvement, à la recherche d'un peu de calme et d'intimité. L'entraînement n'avait lieu qu'un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, et il leur restait un peu de temps ensemble, temps qu'elle comptaient bien passer rien que toute les deux, comme au bon vieux tant.

Une bourrasque d'air frais vint secouer leurs cheveux, balayer leurs visages. Un sentiment de liberté secoua leur cœur. D'un pas tranquille, elles avancèrent lentement vers un petit arbre inhabité.

C'était si calme et silencieux. Dans l'herbe verte, allongés, certains lycéens lisaient, somnolaient, parlaient, d'autres, a l'ombre d'un orme, s'embrassaient langoureusement, a l'abri des regards.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent a même le sol, s'adossèrent contre le tronc puis se turent quelques minutes afin de profiter de la beauté du ciel, de la chaleur du soleil.

_« C'est juste que… enfin, depuis samedi… tu es un peu bizarre… » _Avoua gentiment Kathrine. _« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? »_

Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Qu'elle avait fait la rencontre d'une femme qui l'avait poussée à se remettre en question ? A réfléchir ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas admettre cela, pas devant son amie. Elle ne voulait pas donner raison à cette… agaçante blonde. Car, oui, elle y avait réfléchit a ses paroles, a ses questions. Mais, Emma n'était qu'un élément perturbateur dans la routine de sa vie, un simple élément perturbateur et rien de plus. Non, le problème ce n'était pas Emma, ou du moins pas que…C'était plus que cela… Elle avait le sentiment d'être… impuissante. Et puis il y avait mère, aussi, surtout.

Regina soupira, ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. La blonde pouvait lire la réponse dans ses yeux sombres troublés de pensées. Elles se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

_« C'est Cora, n'est ce pas ? »_

C'était toujours Cora. Et cela, Kathrine le savait. Kathrine était la seule a savoir, la seule personne au monde a qui elle avait réussit a parler de ses problèmes. La brunette n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Peut être était-ce cette douceur, cette confiance que ses yeux azurs lui inspiraient ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune femme savait tout, ou presque.

Sa relation conflictuelle avec sa mère, la mort récente de son père, ses faiblesses… toutes les grandes lignes de sa vie, elles les connaissaient.

La suppléante posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de sa supérieure, cherchant à lui apporter réconfort et chaleur. C'était souvent suffisant pour amener la brunette à se confier.

_« Regina, dit moi… que s'est-il passé ? »_

La brunette secoua la tête. Ses yeux, qui, pendants quelques minutes, s'étaient perdus dans le méandre de ses souvenirs, se durcirent brusquement. Toute trace de fragilité avait maintenant été effacée, remplacé par un masque dur, froid, distant.

L'heure n'était plus aux confessions.

Regina avait remis son masque de reine, ce masque derrière lequel elle se cachait depuis tant d'année et dont elle n'arrivait plus a se débarrasser. Ses sentiments étaient une faiblesse. Une faiblesse qu'elle avait apprit à cacher, prétendant qu'elle n'existait pas. C'était ainsi qu'elle fonctionnait. Elle ne faisait que répéter ce qu'on lui avait apprit.

_« David et les autres doivent nous attendre… » _Dit elle avant de se relever, changeant, par la même occasion, de sujet.

Elle fuyait. Parce que fuir le danger était souvent plus facile que de l'affronter, moins douloureux aussi. Mais elle ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement.

Kathrine hocha la tête. Gracieusement, elle se releva, puis suivi sa meilleure amie jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ni la capitaine, ni sa suppléante n'échangèrent de parole, se contentant de se frayer un chemin parmi les lycéens surexcités par la fin de la semaine.

Les deux jeunes femmes poussèrent les portes de la cafétéria, cherchèrent des yeux la table qu'ils occupaient habituellement, puis, apercevant, au loin, les garçons qui leur faisaient des signes, elles s'approchèrent rapidement du groupe.

A la table, les autres cheerleader les attendaient, ainsi que la moitié de l'équipe de football, assis tranquillement a déguster leur café. Tous les saluèrent lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

_« Hey Kat, Hey Regina ! » _Leur lança David avant de tapoter les deux chaises qui l'entouraient, et qui, jusqu'à présent, étaient restés vides.

Regina sourit. Regina souriait toujours en compagnie de ses amis. Toujours cette histoire de faiblesse…

Elle fit le tour de la table, embrassant la joue de chaque personne avant de gagner son siège attitré entre David et Killian, qui la regardait avec cet espèce de dévouement.

En tout, ils étaient peut être une douzaine, une douzaine d'amis a se retrouver ici tout les vendredi afin de discuter avant de se séparer pendant deux jours. Les conversations, les rires fusaient, la bonne humeur gagnait chaque cœur. Le week end approchait, les esprits n'étaient plus au travail.

L'idée même des cours, des entraînements de l'après midi était lointaine… vague.

Regina se retrouva entraînée dans une conversation entre David et Kathrine, conversation qui s'étendit rapidement a toute la tablée. On y rappelait des souvenirs d'enfance, des instants heureux, et c'était bien. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Au bout d'un certain moment, il fallu partir. Un a un, les lycéens commencèrent à quitter la cafét pour se rendre à leur prochain cours, souvent du sport ou de l'art.

Regina partit dans les dernières, profitant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son café bien chaud.

Puis, d'un pas résigné, elle commença à avancer vers la sortie, suivie de près par David et Kathrine Nolan qui discutaient joyeusement entre frère et sœur.

Et alors qu'elle poussait les portes, dans un feu d'artifice de feuilles, de liquide, de verre et de fils d'or, Regina entra en collision avec quelque chose, ou bien quelqu'un.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva au sol, le visage couvert d'un liquide collant et sucré qui avait aussi trempé son uniforme d'entraînement. Ses cours cheveux bruns dégoulinaient eux aussi.

_« Regina, ça va ? » _S'enquit David, tout en accourant pour l'aider à se relever, tel un véritable prince charmant.

Mais Regina ne répondit pas. Regina avait les yeux fixés sur celle qui lui était rentrée dedans.

Elle aussi assise par terre, ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage d'ange, son visage encore sonnée par l'incident qui venait tout juste d'avoir lieux. Elle portait un jean serré et une veste de cuir rouge.

Emma.

Emma, qui, en l'apercevant s'était mise a rire, rire si fort que des larmes roulaient sur son visage rougit. Comme si c'était amusant.

La brunette resserra les poings, furieuse. Derrière elle, les Nolans assistaient a la scène, ne pouvant, eux non plus, réprimer le sourire qui se dessinait sur leurs lèvres.

Heureusement pour eux, Regina leur tournait le dos. Sa colère aurait été fatale si s'était rendue compte que ses deux meilleurs amis, eux aussi, trouvait cette situation comique.

_« Tu aurais pu regarder ou tu allais, bon sang ! » _S'écria la capitaine de l'équipe, tout en essuyant le nectar qui couvrait sa figure, dégoûtée.

Elle regarda son débardeur, trempé par le liquide sucré dont la moitié était tombé au sol, créant une flaque ocre, vestige de l'incident, et grommela.

Evidemment, l'autre blonde n'avait rien reçu. Cela aurait été trop facile, n'est pas ?

_« Hé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si sa majesté ne faisait pas attention où elle mettait les pieds ! » _Se défendit Emma tout en levant les mains en l'air, dans un signe de défense. Elle s'était relevée grâce a l'aide de son amie, une brunette aux cheveux courts, qui l'accompagnait, et continuait a rire devant l'expression agacée qu'arborait la brune d'en face.

_«Est-ce que tu as une seule idée de combien faire nettoyer cet uniforme va me coûter ?» _Gronda Regina, fusillant la blondinette du regard. La veine de son front semblait sur le point d'exploser tant sa colère était grande.

_« C'est juste du ice tea ! Un petit coup d'eau et c'est fini ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat » _La jeune femme venait de rentrer nonchalamment ses mains dans sa veste, et s'était rapprochée de la brunette, comme pour la provoquer.

Leur regards s'accrochèrent, la noisette et le jade se méllèrent.

_« Tu trouves ça drôle, n'est ce pas ? » _Siffla la capitaine, visiblement plus qu'agacée par la situation.

_« Hilarant ! » _Pouffa Emma, sourire aux lèvres, arborant son air insolant qui lui sciait si bien.

Un troupeau de lycéen s'était maintenant réunit autour des deux jeunes femmes, intéressés par cette altercation. Personne n'avait jamais osé provoquer Regina Mills, personne sauf Emma, qui avait a présent, le rôle du héro. Le chevalier qui avait osé attaquer la reine.

_« Idiote. »_

A ses mots, Regina tourna les talons et, cachant son débardeur trempé, elle se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches. Ses joues avaient tournés au cramoisie par la colère et la honte réunie. Quand elle sentit les pas de ses deux amis derrière elle, elle leur fit signe qu'elle se débrouillait toute seule. Elle avait déjà été humiliée une première fois, nul besoin pour elle de recommencer. Elle poussa violement les portes battantes des toilettes des filles.

La brunette s'appuya contre le lavabo, admirant dans le miroir qui lui faisait face son reflet.

Ses cheveux ébène étaient encore, en partie, trempés par le soda, et au milieu de son débardeur noir, une tache de sucre ornait sa poitrine.

Regina soupira. Heureusement, sa petite jupe avait été épargnée…

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce genre de chose lui arrive a elle ? Ah, maudite soit cette Emma Swan, ces yeux brillants et son sourire… son sourire idiot ! Le sort semblait la poursuivre, ainsi que cette femme…

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passée la blonde en question, une moue désolée sur son visage mi-ange, mi-démon. Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment !

Espèrer quelques minutes seule était sûrement trop demander…

_« Regina, écoutes… Je suis désolée d'avoir salit ton bel uniforme… » _Commença t-elle, tout en s'approchant du miroir avec douceur.

La lumière de la salle rendait son visage si pur, si parfait, dessinait ses lèvres roses et tendres, éclaircissait ses yeux déjà clair. Si elle n'était pas aussi agaçante, peut être pourrait-elle être jolie…

_« Je n'en ai que faire de tes excuses… Va t'en ! » _Cracha la brunette, tout en fuyant les yeux verts qui essayait de trouver les siens dans la réflexion de la glace.

Elle ne voulait pas d'elle ici. Elle en avait déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui…

_« Rahhh, Je te rembourserait le pressing, si c'est cela qui te gène le plus.. »_

Une nouvelle fois, la brunette leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se concentrer sur sa réflexion.

_« …. »_

Regina, ignorant le commentaire, attacha ses cheveux gracieusement afin de dégager son visage qu'elle aspergea d'eau. Elle sentit le sucre quitter sa peau, et soupira, délivrée de cette sensation de saleté. Quand elle releva les yeux, Emma était toujours là, ses prunelles vertes fixées sur les siennes, ses joues rougies par la timidité.

_« Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. C'était un accident involontaire….»_

Emma était juste derrière elle, si proche qu'elle pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Quand s'était-elle approchée ? Elle ne se souvenait plus. Mais cette présence la gênait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de partager son espace personnel avec qui que ce soit.

La brunette se retourna brusquement, braquant ses yeux sombres dans l'océan de jade.

_« Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour l'entraînement ? » _Demanda t-elle rapidement.

_« … »_

Prise au dépourvue, la blonde sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis, d'un geste lent, sensuel, délicat, elle commença a dézipper la fermeture de sa veste.

Les yeux de la brunette s'affolèrent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au juste ? Son cœur commença à battre de manière désordonnée, ne suivant plus aucun rythme.

Emma retira doucement sa veste en cuir rouge, dévoilant un débardeur noir qui épousait son corps a merveille et lui tendit.

_« Tiens. Prend ma veste. Ca cachera le plus gros de la tache. »_

Il fallut quelques secondes à Regina pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Que la blonde se déshabillerait dans les toilettes des filles ? Pourquoi cette pensée lui avait-elle seulement traversé l'esprit ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle était fatiguée et énervée, oui, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait réagit de la sorte. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle calme les battements de son cœur.

Regina inspira un grand coup, puis jeta un regard dégoûté vers le vêtement.

_« Ca va pas ! Je ne vais pas porter cette…horreur. »_ Protesta t-elle, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour cacher la tache qui commençait lentement a sécher.

_« Ecoutes, majesté, tu as le choix : Soit tu mets cette horreur, comme tu le dis, ou soit tu vas a ton entraînement avec une grosse tache sur la poitrine. Qu'est ce que tu préfères ?»_

Sa voix était grave et trahissait un certain agacement. C'était une nouveauté. Jamais elle n'avait vu la blonde si sérieuse…

Regina garda ses yeux braqués sur l'objet de son dégoût quelques secondes avant de soupirer bruyamment.

_« Merci… »_ Marmonna t-elle, tout en attrapant du bout des doigts la veste avant de l'enfiler.

A sa grande surprise, elle lui allait. Elle lui allait même très bien… Dire qu'elle était persuadée que le noir était sa couleur, il s'avérait que le rouge rehaussait son teint et ses yeux sombres.

_« Tu vois, c'est pas si mal ! » _S'exclama la blonde, tout en détaillant le corps de la brunette. Regina sentit son regard glisser le long de son buste et retint un frisson. « _Tu n'auras qu'à me la rendre lundi… » _

Regina ne répondit pas, continuant son inspection dans le miroir afin d'être sure que tout allait bien. La jeune femme commença a tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce quand une voix l'interrompis, l'obligeant a se figer sur place.

_« Oh, Swan ? »_

Emma se retourna. Regina la regardait intensément, les mains sur sa hanche.

_« Uh ? »_

Un sourire se peint sur les lèvres rouges, rouges comme la veste qu'elle portait.

_« Je ne te permet pas de m'appeler majesté… »_

La jeune femme sourit, laissant apparaître ses dents harmonieuses et parfaitement blanches. Ses yeux se plissèrent, son petit nez se retroussa. Elle ressemblait a une petite fille a cet instant, a un petit angelot.

_« Très bien, je m'excuse.»_

La brunette haussa un sourcil. Vraiment ? C'était si facile que cela ?

Elle regarda Emma s'éloigner lentement, passer la porte avant de se retourner une dernière fois.

_« Votre altesse. »_

Et Emma disparut, non sans avoir, auparavant, effectué une courbette d'usage, provoquant un petit sourire chez sa voisine.

* * *

><p><em>« Oh, Em, tu es là ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui… »<em>

Emma sourit, resserra ses doigts fin autour du verre qu'elle avait en main et le posa sur le rebord du bureau de bois. D'un geste fluide, elle tira la chaise qui était a coté et s'installa a coté de son amie.

_« Désolée Belle… Disons que j'avais prévu d'arriver un peu plus tôt mais… comment dire… j'ai eu un petit soucis a la cafétéria… »_

La bibliothécaire releva les yeux de son livre, l'air inquiète, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure. Ses prunelles azurs scannaient ceux de jade de la blonde qui lui faisait face, avec cette tendresse et cette préoccupation qui lui était propre. Assise sur le rebord de sa chaise, habillée d'une petite robe bleue qui lui allait a ravir, la femme attrapa son gobelet et commença à siroter son soda.

_« Ne me dit pas que tu l'as volé ! » _Demanda t-elle finalement, ce qui fit sourire la lycéenne.

_« Non, bien sur que non ! J'ai seulement renversé le premier ice tea sur Regina Mills… » _Tenta de la rassurer Emma.

Belle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson, et fut prise d'une subite quinte de toux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver une respiration régulière et pour que son visage reprenne une couleur normale.

_« Regina Mills, tu dis ? »_

La blonde hocha positivement la tête, ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez son amie la bibliothécaire.

_« Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber ! » _Ria t-elle. _« Elle doit te haïr maintenant… »_

_« Peut être… Je ne sais pas... » _Répondit pensivement la jeune femme avant de se mettre a sourire_. « Tu aurais vu sa tête… j'ai cru a un moment qu'elle allait exploser ! »_

Les deux amies se mirent à rire, échangeant un regard complice. La bibliothèque était déserte à cette heure ci, ce qui leur permettait de passer un peu de temps ensemble. C'était un luxe qu'elles avaient du mal a se permettre depuis que la plus âgée des deux avait repris le poste de directrice de la bibliothèque du lycée, mais dès que cela était possible, elles trouvaient toujours un moyen de se voir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Belle racontait souvent les histoires des livres qu'elle avait lu, permettant a son amie de voyager avec elle a travers les lignes, les pages, les chapitres… Emma, quant a elle, écoutait avec attention, ou parfois se confiait a celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour elle. D'une mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Le temps passait toujours si vite quand elles étaient toute les deux.

_« Tu ne devrais pas être en cours toi ? » _S'enquis brusquement la femme derrière le bureau.

Emma sourit, arborant ce petit air désolé.

_« Si ? Mais j'avais envie de passer dire bonjour ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu… En plus avec le vautour qui me pique la place… »_

Belle rit. Quand Belle riait, c'était comme un tintement de cloche, a la fois mélodieux et doux.

_« Monsieur Gold pour toi jeune fille ! » _La reprit-elle gentiment._ « Et c'est un homme très gentil… Tu dis cela parce que tu ne le connais pas… » _Devant l'air perplexe de son amie, elle ajouta. _« Tu ne devrais pas manquer les cours comme cela, Em… »_

_« Je m'ennui tellement… »_

Melle French soupira, et d'un geste doux, elle vint poser sa main sur le haut de celle d'Emma.

_« Je sais. Mais c'est pour ton bien… »_

_« Ouais…si tu le dit… »_

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, secondes pendant lesquelles Belle plongea ses yeux bleue dans l'émeraude de ceux d'Emma, a la recherche de cette étincelle qu'elle avait cru entrevoir un peu plus tôt. Elle connaissait la blondinette depuis si longtemps maintenant…elle pouvait lire au fond de ses prunelles claires quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

_« Emma ? Est-ce que… » _Belle soupira. _« Fais attention a toi, s'il te plait. »_

La lycéenne, prise au dépourvue, fronça les sourcils. L'air sérieux de son amie la surprenait, et sa voix, sa douce voix tremblait d'inquiétude.

_« Comme toujours, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi »_

_«Je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse de mal… Tu mérites d'être heureuse…»_

Emma secoua la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ne parlait-elle pas de cours il y a quelques secondes ?

_« Mais de qui parles-tu ? »_

_« De Regina. »_

Regina. Regina la capitaine des cheerleader qui avait brisé tant de cœur, causé tant de peine tout autour d'elle. Telle était la réputation de la jeune femme. Il était normal que Belle s'inquiète, elle aussi avait entendu les ragots, en particulier à cause de ce pauvre Graham… Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle était amoureuse de cette vénus noire, non. Elle l'aimait bien, sur cela, elle ne pouvait pas mentir. Elle aimait la provoquer par-dessus tout.

_« Oh, mais Belle, tu sais, je la connais a peine. On s'est parlée un peu mais rien de plus… Et puis de toute manière, ce n'est pas le genre de personne que j'apprécie… Elle est trop coincée… »_

Elle l'agaçait, sa froideur l'agaçait, sa façon de se comporter avec les autres l'agaçait, mais d'un autre coté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Tout avait commencé l'année précédente, lorsqu'elle l'avait vue pour la première fois lors du dernier match de football… Elle l'avait trouvée ravissante, et douée. Elle exécutait avec agilité les enchaînements de gymnastique et de danse, avec plus de grâce et de rapidité que n'importe quelle autre cheerleader.

Emma admirait sa beauté, bien sur, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'attirait le plus chez cette jeune femme… Il y avait… une blessure… elle le voyait, au plus profond de ces pupilles sombres que quelque chose avait été brisé. Regina Mills était un mystère, mystère qu'elle avait toujours voulu résoudre et c'est en cela que la sombre brunette l'intriguait.

Il devrait bien y avoir quelque chose derrière ce cœur de glace, n'est ce pas ?

_« Bon, d'accord. Je suis désolée si cela te parait bizarre mais… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu comprends ? »_

La main de la bibliothécaire se resserra sur la sienne. Leurs doigts se lacèrent.

_« Je comprend. Merci, Belle. Merci d'être là pour moi… »_

_« Toujours ma chérie ! »_

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict? Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir !<strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite de l'aventure !**

**Evil Bisous !**

**-RedSnow1**


	3. Mystère

**Hola amigos :D**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, follow et fav, vous n'imaginez pas a quel point cela me fait plaisir :')**

**Alors, voilà le nouveau chapitre (que je vous poste un jour en avance héhé, petits chanceux) qui j'espère vous plaira :) Donc maintenant je posterai mes chapitres (si je ne suis pas en retard) le samedi, c'est plus pratique pour tout le monde :)**

**Celui ci est plutôt focalisé sur la relation Regina/Kat mais n'ayez pas de crainte, il y a une jolie dose de SwanQueen tout de même ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Regina !<strong>

_Kathrine, es-tu au courant qu'il est quatre heures du matin ? Dans deux heures je dois me lever pour aller en cours…_

**Mais… Regina !**

_Oui, c'est mon nom, c'est bien, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu sais l'écrire.._

…

_Kat, que veux tu ?_

**Je crois que David est amoureux.**

_Sérieusement ? Tu me réveilles à quatre heures du matin pour me dire ça ?! Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?_

**Mais c'est un cas de force majeur ! MON FRERE EST AMOUREUX ! Tu te rends compte, amoureux ! Il aime quelqu'un ! OMG ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !**

_Je sais lire, merci._

**Je suis choquée… Mon frère, amoureux d'une fille… une fille si mystérieuse… **

_Je suis très contente pour lui._

**Regina ?**

_Quoi ?..._

**Tu ne te demandes pas de qui il s'agit ? Si ça se trouve on la connaît… Imagine on la connaît !**

_N'essaye même pas…_

**Non mais sérieux, t'as pas envie de savoir ? **

_Non._

**Rabat-joie. Je me demande pourquoi je te parle encore…**

_Moi aussi je t'aime xxx_

* * *

><p><em>« Je te jure, quand je suis rentrée, sa chambre était rangée, ses vêtements mit au linge sale, il avait fait ses devoirs, s'était même avancé et surtout… surtout… il a dessiné un cœur sur le miroir après avoir pris sa douche ! Nan mais tu te rends compte ! David, mon David, lui qui vit dans un bordel pas possible a rangé sa chambre! Y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez lui, tu te rends pas compte ! »<em>

La blondinette sautillait autour de son amie, surexcitée, les yeux brillant de joie et de malice. Cela faisait une bonne demi heure qu'elle parlait de David et de son soi-disant grand amour, une bonne demi heure pendant laquelle Regina se voyait dans l'obligation d'écouter les théories de l'autre cheerleader.

Toute les deux courraient autour du stade afin de terminer l'entraînement, qui avait été aujourd'hui, un vrai désastre. La mauvaise concentration des filles leur avait valu une chute pendant une pyramide, et Ariel avait été blessée. Le match avait lieu la semaine prochaine et l'équipe n'était absolument pas prête, la coach n'était pas satisfaite. Rien n'allait plus a sein du groupe, et il fallait y remédier le plus vite possible…

_« Il avait peut être seulement envie de ranger sa chambre… Ca arrive ce genre de pulsion… » _Tenta Regina, fatiguée, a bout de souffle. Sa petite jupe noir se soulevait a chacune de ses foulée, ses muscles tiraient et Kathrine ne se taisait jamais. Sa nuit avait déjà été perturbée par les textos qu'elle avait reçue, le stress, la fatigue la rendait souvent désagréable. Elle voulait juste qu'elle cesse !

_« Je suis sure que c'est Ashley ! » _S'exclama soudain Kathrine, comme frappée par une évidence.

_« Ash ? » _Répéta la capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

Durant la dernière demi-heure, la liste des suspects largement agrandie, au point qu'elle couvrait a présent, presque toute la totalité des individu de sexe féminin du lycée. Aucune, cependant, ne semblait être la « coupable idéale », au grand malheur de Kat, qui passait sans cesse en revue les différents alibi et motifs.

_« Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils se sont un peu rapprochés depuis la dernière fois ? »_

L'espoir luisait dans ses yeux bleus, l'espoir d'avoir enfin trouvé la « coupable ». Pauvre Kathrine. Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que cela ne servait a rien et qu'elle tournait en rond.

_« Euh… Non pas vraiment… »_

La blonde soupira de déception. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche a nouveau, pour développer une nouvelle théorie quand le sifflet retentit, indiquant que l'entraînement était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Enfin. Regina s'arrêta, hors d'haleine, et vint s'appuyer quelques secondes contre la rambarde afin de récupérer un souffle normal. Elle resta quelques secondes ainsi, tête baissée, avant se diriger vers les vestiaires, ou son amie devait l'attendre, quand elle sentit une main l'attraper et la tirer en arrière.

_« Hey, love »_

Nul besoin de se retourner pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. La cheerleader leva les yeux au ciel. Encore lui. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges. Décidément, elle n'avait pas le droit à une seconde de répit.

_« Killian… Quelle surprise… » _Ironisa t-elle, avant de continuer son chemin comme si ne rien était. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, pas maintenant. Mais le jeune homme, lui, avait une tout autre idée derrière la tête. Il resserra son emprise sur son bras, l'obligeant a lui faire face.

Regina se retrouva donc collée au torse trempé de sueur du joueur de foot, son visage seulement a quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre. Elle tenta d'effectuer un mouvement de recul mes ses bras puissants la maintenait fermement en place.

_« Arrête Killian, t'es lourd ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Je t'ai déjà dit non… »_

Il sourit, laissant entrevoir ses dents blanches comme l'ivoire, plongeant ses yeux clair dans ceux noisette de la brunette qui se débattait. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage, l'odeur bien trop forte de son eau de Cologne dans ses narines.

_« Allez, love ! Toi et moi, on est fait l'un pour l'autre, n'est ce pas évident ? »_

Elle retint un haut de cœur, rien qu'à la pensée de ce rustre…cet immonde personnage posant ses mains sales sur sa peau délicate. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Plutôt mourir !

Regina recula son visage, posa ses deux mains sur son torse pour s'en détacher, ce qui provoqua un rire malsain chez son assaillant.

_« Non ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ! Laisse moi tranquille bon sang !» _Cria t-elle tout en essayant une nouvelle fois de repousser ce corps visqueux, en vain. Il se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage, ses mains étaient passé sous son débardeur et caressait sa peau nue.

Heureusement, les cris alertèrent quelques autres joueurs de football, dont David Nolan, qui se précipita à sa rescousse. D'un geste violent, il repoussa le brun qui recula de quelques pas en arrière, visiblement mécontent par cette brusque interruption.

_« Laisse la, Jones. » _Gronda le blond, tout en plaçant une main protectrice sur la hanche de Regina pour la maintenir derrière lui. Il avait toujours été protecteur envers elle, depuis leur plus tendre enfance pour être précis. Immédiatement, la brunette put respirer. Elle était en sécurité.

_« Ne crois pas en avoir fini avec moi, beauté, je reviendrais » _Murmura le joueur tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil, avant de retourner sur le terrain s'entraîner avec les autres.

Une grimace de dégoût de peint sur le visage de la cheerleader.

_« Depuis combien de temps te courre t-il après ? » _Demanda le quaterback, se retournant pour faire face à son amie, qui tremblait encore de tout ses membres tant le dégoût que lui inspirait ce personnage était grand.

_« Quelques semaines… » _Répondit simplement Regina avant de soupirer. _« Merci. D'être intervenu. » _Ajouta t-elle.

_« S'il continue, tu m'appelles, d'accord ? » _

La brunette releva les yeux, dévisageant le frère de sa meilleure amie qui lui souriait. Il y avait tellement de gentillesse au fond de ses grandes orbites bleue, tellement de sincérité… deux qualités rares dans ce monde de brute. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir compter sur lui en cas de besoin. Et alors qu'elle plongeait son regard reconnaissant dans le sien, elle la vit, elle, l'étincelle qui n'était pas là hier, mais qui, aujourd'hui, brillait de mille feux.

Un sourire se peint sur son visage. David était tombé amoureux.

_« D'accord » _Répondit-elle simplement, avant de continuer son chemin vers les vestiaires qui étaient a présent, presque entièrement vide. Gagnée par la fatigue, la capitaine s'assis quelques secondes sur le banc de bois, plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Ses yeux se fermèrent, un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres rouges comme le sang.

Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? David ne serait pas toujours là pour elle, et Killian ne semblait pas prêt à renoncer… Au contraire, plus elle le rejetait, plus il revenait au galop… Elle n'en pouvait juste plus…

Relevant la tête, Regina récupéra sa bouteille d'eau et ses affaires quand soudain, un détail vint frapper son esprit. Sur le porte manteau gisait la veste de cuir rouge d'Emma, veste qu'elle était censée lui remettre aujourd'hui…

_Zut._

Elle avait totalement oublié ! D'un geste rapide, elle attrapa le vêtement et sortit de la salle, laissant les dernières filles refermer derrière elles. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que la blonde soit toujours au lycée, avec un peu de chance, elle la retrouverait dans ce dédale de couloir et de salles.

Elle passa a la cafétéria, sourire au lèvres, pensant que peut être, la blondinette serait assise a une table en train de siroter un ice tea, dans chaque salle de classe qui se trouvait sur son passage, dans le petit jardin derrière le lycée mais Emma n'était nulle part.

Ce fut avec chance, qu'au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçu au loin, la fille qui accompagnait la blondinette et qui l'avait aidée a se relever lors de leur dernière discussion.

La capitaine se pressa, marchant à vive allure vers les deux brunettes qui s'appuyait contre le mur blanc. L'une avait les cheveux longs striés de mèches rouges. Elle la connaissait de son cours de math… S'appellait-elle Rudy ? Judy ? Elle ne savait plus.

L'autre, sa cible, avait les cheveux très courts et portait un béret. Son style vestimentaire était un peu vieillot, ce qui contrastait avec celui de son amie, plutôt provocateur.

Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient dans une grande conversation.

_« Excuse moi ! » _Les interrompis Regina, brusquement. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Les deux brunes dévisagèrent la nouvelle venue avec étonnement. Regina Mills, capitaine des cheerleader s'adressait a elles ! Sur le visage de la cible se dessina un sourire remplie d'innocence et de bonté, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Rien qu'a voir ce visage rond et adorablement niais, la cheerleader sut immédiatement qu'elle ne l'apprécierait pas…

_« C'est a nous que tu parles ? » _Demanda naïvement la cible, avec une voix si agaçante qu'il ne fallu que quelques minutes a la cheerleader pour deviner que celle-ci vivait dans un monde de bisounours. Rien que la vue de sa chemisette blanche et de la jupe rose pâle aurait du la mettre sur la voix.

_« Evidemment, a qui d'autre veux-tu que je m'adresse ? » _Soupira Regina tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » _Demanda l'autre brune. Elle, au moins, semblait avoir un peu plus les pieds sur terre… Bien que son look de Drag Queen était étrange, cette interlocutrice était plus agréable que la précédente. Plus directe peut être mais au moins, sa voix ne ressemblait pas a celle d'un personnage de dessin animé idiot.

_« Je cherche Emma. Emma Swan. Vous sauriez où je peux la trouver ? »_

Les deux jeunes femmes se concertèrent du regard, puis la fixèrent intensément. La brunette soupira d'agacement, puis tendit la veste devant elle, comme une preuve. Avec cela, peut être lui accorderait-on un peu de confiance…

_« Je voudrais lui rendre cela… » _Ajouta t-elle.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la naïve ne prenne la parole, une fois assurée que ses intentions était bonne. Regina grimaça.

_« A cette heure ci, elle doit être à la bibliothèque avec Belle… » _Dit-elle simplement, la méfiance pouvant se lire sur son visage rond et dégoulinant de gentillesse.

Sans dire au revoir, lançant un rapide merci aux deux acolytes, Regina se remit en route direction la bibliothèque, traversa quelques couloirs, monta deux escaliers et poussa, à bout de souffle les portes battantes qui vinrent cogner contre les murs.

Le bruit fit sursauter les deux jeunes femmes qui semblaient dans une grande discussion, ainsi que les quelques lycéens qui étaient encore là pour travailler.

_« Regina ? » _Murmura Emma, visiblement étonnée par sa présence.

La jeune femme parla quelques secondes a la bibliothécaire puis se leva de son fauteuil pour venir la rejoindre a la brunette qui l'attendait, hors d'haleine, dehors. Aujourd'hui, elle portait seulement un tee-shirt avec une tête de mort, son habituel jean et des docks martens. Ses cheveux avaient été rassemblés en une longue queue de cheval bouclée et désordonnée.

Il ne manquait plus que le bracelet de force et la blondinette ferait une parfaite rebelle.

_« Je pensais que tu avais oublié… » _Dit-elle gentiment, une fois face a la cheerleader qui se dépêcha de lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait. _« Merci. »_

Regina lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, puis ne sachant pas quoi ajouter, elle commença à tourner les talons. Elle était exténuée, aujourd'hui avait été une longue journée, et la brunette n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'allonger sur son lit et se détendre.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner, une voix l'arrêta.

_« Attends ! »_

Elle entendit de lourds pas derrière son dos, et, quand elle se retourna, un billet de vingt dollars était apparu sous ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que la blondinette voulait qu'elle en fasse…

_« Tiens… c'est pour le pressing. Encore désolée a propos de l'autre jour… »_

Elle avait totalement oublié la promesse de la jeune femme. Mais pour être honnête, elle n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'Emma lui rembourse les frais de pressing. Secouant la tête, Regina repoussa l'argent de sa main. Sa peau effleura celle nacrée de la belle blonde pendant quelques secondes, quelques secondes où elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Gênée, la brune recula d'un pas, essayant de cacher le rose qui lui montait aux joues.

_« Non, garde ton argent. Ca ne fait rien. J'aurais du regarder ou j'allais… c'était de ma faute… » _Admit-elle, lassée.

Regina ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui la poussait à s'excuser, mais elle était fatiguée, elle avait froid… Elle qui pensait que la blondinette se contenterait de savourer cette victoire, elle fut surprise de la voir reprendre la parole de façon très douce et calme.

_« Tu n'était pas la seule responsable…Je le suis autant que toi… »_

La brune releva les yeux. La noisette rencontra le jade et s'y noya, se laissant porter par le tumulte de ces eaux vertes aux nuances dorées. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rosées ainsi que sur celles rouges. Elle se sentait en sécurité, perdue dans ce regard profond, chaleureux et espiègle.

_« Il… Il faut que j'y aille… » _Parvint a murmurer la brunette, au bout de quelques longues secondes de silence.

Le contact fut brisé. Retour a la réalité dure et froide, dans les couloirs déserts du lycée de Storybrooke.

_« Moi aussi… » _Admit Emma. _« Belle doit m'attendre. »_

Cependant, aucune des deux ne sembla se déplacer, comme figé au milieu du couloir, face a face. Elles était si proches et si lointaines, deux inconnues que tout oppose, deux inconnue qu'une blessure commune rapproche. Elles se connaissaient sans vraiment se connaître, s'appréciaient sans s'en rendre compte. La cheerleader dut s'éclaircir la gorge, avant d'effectuer un premier pas en arrière.

_« A bientôt alors… » _Dit-elle timidement.

_« Ouais, a bientôt… » _Répéta la blonde, entortillant autour de son index un mèche d'or.

Ce fut presque a regret que la cheerleader quitta la blonde, quitta cette atmosphère sécurisante pour se diriger vers l'autre bout du couloir. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres des escaliers, quand, pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, la voix l'interrompit a nouveau.

_« Oh, eum… Regina ! »_

_« Oui ? »_

Emma avait les joues rouges et les yeux baissés sur le sol.

_« Le rouge te va très bien. »_

Regina sourit.

_« Merci. »_

Puis elle disparut à l'angle du couloir.

* * *

><p>Quand Regina arriva chez elle, environ une demi heure plus tard, tout était silencieux, froid.<p>

Les lumières étaient éteintes, aucun feu ne brûlait dans la cheminée, le salon semblait vide, inhabité. Le fauteuil de cuir, qui trônait au milieu de la salle, était couvert de poussière.

Elle soupira.

_« Mère ? »_

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Cora devait être partie, une nouvelle fois, laissant à sa fille de 17 ans, le devoir de faire le repas. C'était souvent comme cela… Ca l'avait toujours été…

Sauf qu'avant, son père était là.

Avant, quand elle rentrait d'une journée de travail, Henry l'attendait patiemment dans le fauteuil, le journal sur les genoux et avait préparé la soupe pour le dîner.

Il venait enlacer sa chère petite fille, avant de lui demander comme s'était passé sa journée.

Il avait toujours ce sourire sur son visage, ce sourire d'enfant qui faisait ressortir ses fossettes.

Regina aimait tendrement son père. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait.

Maintenant, Henry n'était plus là. Et elle était seule. Seule, abandonnée. Sa mère n'était jamais là pour elle, et quand, par bonheur, elle se trouvait à la maison, elle était soit en compagnie d'un jeune homme, soit elle ne trouvait que des reproches a faire a sa fille.

Un soupir nostalgique s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

D'un pas léger, Regina grimpa les escaliers de marbres jusqu'à sa chambre, ses chaussures claquant contre la pierre. D'un geste gracieux, elle tourna la poignée de la porte, dévoilant son refuge, large pièce colorée en blanc et gris. Balançant son sac sur le canapé en cuir qui décorait un pan du mur, la brunette se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Parfois, elle regrettait vraiment son père. Elle se demandait aussi si il n'aurait pas été possible de le sauver… Si seulement elle n'avait pas traînée après les cours… Si seulement elle avait été là. Peut être ne serait-il pas mort. Peut être serait-il actuellement en train de lire la rubrique sport du journal, tout en sirotant du thé.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux sans qu'elle ne parvienne à la retenir, larme qui mourut a l'instant ou elle rencontra le tissu doux de son oreiller.

Elle se laissa doucement porter par sa fatigue, ses pensées étaient floues, elle était bien.

Un petit buzz venant de sa poche la fit sursauter. Elle était sur le point de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur…

Extirpant de sa poche son Iphone, Regina remarqua qu'elle avait un message.

**Et Nova alors ?**

Un petit sourire s'esquissa sur son visage triste. C'était comme si Kathrine savait quand elle n'allait pas bien, comme si elle comprenait sa peine. Elle était toujours là pour elle.

_Pourquoi pas Aurore ?_

**Ah ! Je le savais ! Je savais que tu voulais savoir toi aussi ! haha ! **

_Qui ? Moi ? Non. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

**Prends moi pour une idiote ) Pourquoi Aurore ?**

_Je ne sais pas… Elle est plutôt jolie…_

**Ouais… bof, pas trop son style… Non, on peut l'éliminer.**

_Depuis quand David a-t-il un style ?_

**Depuis qu'il est sorti avec toi )**

_On avait treize ans… _

**Dire qu'on avait déjà planifié votre mariage ! T'imagines, on aurait été belles-sœurs **** ! On aurait pu se partager nos fringues, passer nos journées ensemble !**

_Ugh… Non merci._

**:O**

_Hey, je rigole ! Et après c'est moi qui n'ai pas d'humour ?_

**N'empêche, j'vous trouvais mignon ensemble… Votre premier baiser, awwwwww *-* Mais attends… Peut être qu'il est toujours amoureux de toi…**

_Non._

**Pourquoi ?**

_Parce que._

**Ce n'est pas une réponse…**

_C'est la seule que tu auras )_

**OMG !**

_Quoi encore ?_

**Regina… Tu viens d'utiliser un smiley ? :O**

…

Kathrine Nolan était vraiment une amie. Elle était toujours là, dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires, à la faire rire, à lui remonter le moral.

Au fil du temps, elle était devenue comme une sœur pour elle, un soeur de cœur.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Vous voulez toujours connaitre la suite de l'histoire?<strong>

**N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos pensées, réactions, conseils, et vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues :)**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures dearies ;)**


	4. Vilain petit canard

**Hey therre ! Happy Halloween a tous ;)**

**Voilà (déjà) le chapitre 4 pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) désolée si pour le moment, il n'y a pas énormément de Swan Queen, je cherche a ne pas trop brusquer les choses... et a créer leur monde autour d'elle :) But worry not ! Je peux déjà vous dire que la relation entre nos deux héroïnes préférées évoluera beaucoup vers les chapitre 6-7 ;)**

**Merci a tous ceux qui me suivent, qui laissent des reviews, qui fav cette histoire, cela me fait tellement de plaisir, vous n'imaginez pas a quel point :)**

**Je voudrais remercier ma béta Cbwritter qui me lis sans arrêt, me conseille... sans elle, cette histoire ne serait pas :) T'es la meilleure *-***

**Avant de vous laisser, pour ceux qui lisent Bring Me To Life, je tenais a dire que l'on ne vous oubliais pas, mais ma coéquipière et moi avons eu du mal a écrire ces derniers temps en raison des multiples examens. Désolée, on abandonne pas, mais il faudra être encore patient, on est en train de se mettre au boulot ;)**

**Alors, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire !**

**Enjoy ! ;)**

* * *

><p>Elle détestait les cours de philosophie du docteur Hopper. Enfin, non, pas vraiment en fait...C'était juste cette matière, la philosophie...Elle en avait horreur.<p>

L'homme, en lui-même, était une personne tout a fait sympathique. Ses lunettes rondes reposaient sur son nez aquilin, lui donnant cette figure sérieuse, stricte, pourtant, des l'instant ou naissait sur ses lèvres l'ombre d'un sourire, l'enfant perdu quelque part au fond de lui resurgissait. Archie, car c'est ainsi que tout le monde le surnommait, était toujours prêt a donner de bons conseils, ou bien a rendre service. Il menait à la fois une carrière de psychologue et de professeur, et rien que pour cela, il méritait d'être considéré comme un grand homme. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

Mais ses cours étaient… non pas ennuyeux, mais presque.

Pour être honnête, elle n'aimait pas se poser de questions, du moins pas ce genre là. _Qu'est ce que le bonheur ? Qui êtes vous ? _Comment était-on censé répondre a cela ? Ils n'étaient que des adolescents, pour la plupart pas encore majeurs, ils avaient a peine vécut. Cela ne faisait que semer le trouble dans ses idées, dans sa façon de concevoir le monde et l'avenir, son présent, son passé, son futur. La jeune femme ne savait pas qui elle était, ni même qui elle voulait être. Pourquoi ne pas la laisser se former toute seule ? Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser le temps d'apprendre à se connaître avant de poser toutes ses questions ?

Regina soupira, tout en continuant à mordiller son crayon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes à tenir…

_« Pensez vous qu'il faut toujours dire la vérité ? Je voudrais que vous y réfléchissiez très sérieusement, car il me semble que c'est quelque chose d'important à vos ages… »_

La brune jeta un coup d'œil vers sa voisine, une belle asiatique qui se prénommait Ling, mais que tout le monde appelait Mulan pour une raison qui avait toujours été, et qui lui resterait toujours inconnue. Ses longs cheveux tressés tombaient sur la table gracieusement, ses mains agiles parcouraient le cahier avait vitesse et précision, faisant naître, un peu partout sur la feuille, des caractères mystérieux ainsi que des petits dragons de toute forme et de toute taille. C'était ce qu'elle faisait toujours, pendant tout les cours qu'elles partageaient. Elle créait, recréait ce petit dragon rouge, qu'elle surnommait Mushu.

Mulan lui avait expliqué que Mushu était le dragon qui veillait sur sa famille depuis des générations, qu'il était bon et qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il était vrai que le petit animal n'avait pas l'air bien agressif. L'asiatique n'était pas très bavarde, sauf quand il s'agissait de parler de cultures ancestrales chinoises, raison pour laquelle le médecin l'avait placée a coté de Regina. Ainsi, avait-il dit, la brunette serait moins dissipée en classe et plus attentive à son cours. Il avait eu raison, à sa grande déception. Kat était bien trop loin pour elle, et tout ceux qui l'entouraient semblaient très concentrés sur les paroles du psychologue. Tout les passe-temps possibles et imaginables avaient été épuisés. Elle avait déjà entendue toutes les légendes Chinoises, son cahier n'était guerre plus qu'une magnifique œuvre d'art, ou elle s'amusait à faire des caricatures des personnes qu'elle voyait. En une semaine, elle avait déjà reproduit toute sa classe.

Elle soupira fortement, cherchant, quelque part, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se divertir. N'importe quoi serait toujours mieux que cela.

_« IT'S MY LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE ! It's now or never !»_

Regina leva un sourcil, soudain captivée par cette chanson qu'elle identifia comme étant _It's my life _de Bon Jovi. Un sourire se peint sur son visage. Le voilà, le divertissement qu'elle recherchait ! Le doute avait prit possession de son esprit. Elle avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Mais ou ? Ce n'était pas mal du tout, bien que l'imitation soit un peu exagérée, la voix était lumineuse, vivante, assez grave et rauque. Le genre de voix qui collait parfaitement a la musique. Ses yeux cherchaient la source de ce son, qui visiblement, venait de l'extérieur. Heureusement pour elle, la fenêtre était juste a cotée, lui permettant une échappatoire de choix. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se perdre dans cette immensité verte tout en appréciant la musique.

Dans le jardin, quelques chanceux qui n'étaient pas coincés en cours, fumaient tranquillement des cigarettes ou… dansaient comme des idiots tout en chantant a tue tête, comme s'était le cas de cette drôle de blonde.

Une blonde qui chantait… Avec une veste en cuir rouge et un jean noir.

Bien sur. Qui d'autre ?

Emma. Emma et ses longs cheveux d'or qui volaient tout autour d'elle quand elle bougeait.

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour oser faire un spectacle publique de la sorte, en particulier pendant des heures de cours. Qu'elle pour porter un tee-shirt avec écrit en gros « Fuck the police ».

Mais que faisait-elle au juste ? Pourquoi dansait avec un arbre ? Et qui était cette fille habillée comme une prostituée qui riait a coté d'elle ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle la reconnaissait. C'était la drag queen de l'autre jour, Ruby. Décidément, les fréquentations de la blonde étaient assez douteuses. Entre la sainte nitouche, une bibliothécaire et l'autre, qui se roulait par terre tout en regardant son amie faire un slow avec l'immense pin qui lui faisait face… C'était… étrange. Mais ce n'était certainement pas a elle de juger. Et puis de toute manière, en quoi cela la concernait-elle ? Emma avait le droit de vivre comme elle le souhaitait, d'avoir pour amie qui elle voulait. Elle n'en avait que faire. Ce n'était pas son problème. Elle se fichait éperdument de cette lycéenne qui avait surgit subitement dans sa vie et qui ne semblait pas sur le point de la quitter. C'était étrange d'ailleurs… La brune n'avait jamais rencontrée Emma Swan auparavant, du moins, pas avant leur colle, mais dès lors, c'était comme si leurs chemins se cessaient plus de se croiser. Comme si le destin voulait les voir réunit. Réunit ? Non. Certainement pas. La jeune femme se gifla mentalement pour avoir osé penser quelque chose de tel. Elle ne croyait pas au destin, aux moitiés qui devaient se retrouver, a l'univers qui poussait les gens a se croiser parce qu'il étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle se répéta mentalement : Emma Swan n'est qu'un élément perturbateur.

Regina secoua la tête. Pourquoi ses pensées devenaient elles confuses dès qu'il s'agissait de cette blonde bien particulière ?

_« I just wanna live while I'm aliiiiiiiiiiive"_

Quiconque aurait vu cette scène aurait sourit lui aussi, tant la blondinette y mettait du cœur.

Ses bras étaient resserrés autour de l'écorce avec force, comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle avait enroulée sa jambe autour du tronc et arborait maintenant la célèbre position du koala, étreignant amoureusement le pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé. Ridicule. Elle était tout simplement ridicule, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Non. Après avoir câliné l'arbre pendant quelques longues minutes, elle se mit à danser.

Oui, danser.

Elle tournait en rond sur elle-même, sautait comme une sauterelle sur le gazon, et commença a faire une sorte de danse de la joie étrange, sensuelle, énergique et terriblement…comique.

C'était le mot, comique.

Regina dut se mordre violemment la joue pour s'empêcher de rire.

Emma mélangeait mouvements de disco, hip-hop, rock et jazz, tout cela avec un certain naturel, et beaucoup de charme. Ses longues jambes étaient gracieuses, ses bras se mouvaient avec habileté. La joie apparente que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage rajoutait un certain coté adorable à ce spectacle improvisé, qui avait déjà intrigué plus d'un. Un petit groupe de nerd, le visage plein de bouton d'acné la regardait avec intérêt.

Et soudain.

_« Oh oh… »_

Le vautour, alerté par le remue-ménage, s'était approché et se tenait a présent derrière une Emma qui avait entamée une danse version Béyoncé, mains sur les hanches, ses yeux de rapaces lançant des éclairs malveillant. La foule se dispersa brusquement, la drag queen cessa de rire et se figea. La blonde, qui lui tournait le dos, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ce changement et continuait. _Oh non… _

Elle avait envie de lui crier d'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais un coup d'œil autour d'elle suffit à l'en décourager. Et puis, de toute manière, ce n'était pas son problème n'est ce pas ?

_« Mademoiselle Swan… »_

Sa voix résonna, menaçante, froide, lente. Un frisson parcourut la brunette. La pauvre blonde avait des ennuis, de gros ennuis même. D'un autre coté, que lui avait-il prit ? Danser devant le bureau de Gold, c'était de la provocation… C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait cela. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois. Elle soupira. _Ah, les rebelle…_

Emma se retourna, esquissant un sourire des plus charmant. Ses yeux étaient plissés, ses fossettes ressortaient.

_« Bonjour Monsieur Gold »_

Il leva un sourcil, comme surpris par autant de bonne humeur, mais son visage regagna sa neutralité habituelle rapidement. Ses yeux se vidèrent de quelconque sentiment, ses lèvres se retroussèrent, laissant apparaître ses dents jaunies. Cela ne voulait rien dire de bon…

_« Vous passerez dans mon bureau… » _Dit-il, menaçant.

La blonde prit une moue ennuyée, comme si, subitement, elle avait prit conscience de la peine qu'elle encourait. Une nouvelle colle. De nouveaux samedi matins gâchés, enfermée dans une salle de classe. L'ennui mortel.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil vers Hopper, afin de s'assurer que celui-ci était toujours plongé dans son explication, puis retourna sa figure vers le jardin.

_« Maintenant ? » _Demanda Emma tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec timidité.

Elle se balançait inconfortablement sur ses pieds, comme mal à l'aise, tête baissée au sol.

_« Maintenant. » _Répéta l'homme, tout a fait sérieux.

Il commença à s'éloigner en claudiquant, s'appuyant fortement sur la canne qui ne quittait jamais ses cotés. Cette canne qui, quand elle résonnait dans les couloirs, faisait trembler les adolescents. Il se passa quelques secondes pendant lesquelles régna un silence de plombs.

Regina en vint même à se demander si la blonde allait finalement abdiquer. Mais non. C'était d'Emma Swan dont on parlait. Et Emma Swan ne renonçait jamais.

_« Pourquoi ? » _S'enquis finalement la jeune femme.

Le responsable se stoppa. Regina plongea entre ses mains. _Emma, Emma… tu n'arranges pas ton cas… _Pourquoi continuait-elle à argumenter, à poser des questions ? Elle avait perdu.

Il était temps d'accepter la défaite.

_« N'est-ce dont pas évident ? » _

_« Non… »_

Le vautour sourit, puis regarda aux alentours, là ou quelques élèves retenaient encore leur souffle. Ses mains gantées se reposèrent sur la canne.

_« Vous dérangez les cours avec vos chants et vos gestes obscènes. »_

Emma leva les mains en l'air, comme pour se défendre. Ses cheveux dorés volaient au gré du vent.

_« Je suis dehors que je saches ! Depuis quand n'a-t-on pas le droit de chanter dans ce lycée ? En plus je m'entraînais pour mes vocalises… »_

La brune sourit. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve de meilleurs argument si elle souhaitait vraiment convaincre le vautour de sa sois disant innocence.

_« Mon bureau. Tout de suite. »_

La blondinette souffla, agacée de s'être fait prendre alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle se baissa pour prendre son sac a dos, qui était posé contre le mur, et releva les yeux.

Le jade croisa l'ébène, furtivement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Regina détourna le regard gêné, ses joues prirent une teinte vive. Elle ne pensait pas que la blondinette pourrait la voir à travers l'épaisse paroi de la fenêtre… mais elle l'avait regardé en droit dans les yeux. Et… elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil ?

La brune se dégagea timidement la gorge, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé en l'espace de…cinq minutes. Elle secoua la tête. _Reprends tes esprits, Gina._

Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée entraîner dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi n'avait elle pas détourné le regard avant ? Maintenant la blonde savait. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait vue danser et son ego n'en serait que plus grand.

_« Dire la vérité, ça passe avant tout par s'avouer a soi-même la vérité. Mettre un nom a quelque chose, une impression, un sentiment qui nous hante. »_

La sonnerie retentit.

Regina rassembla ses affaires en vitesse et quitta rapidement la salle, devant le regard surpris du professeur. Elle partit, sans même attendre Kathrine ou David. Ses joues étaient roses, sa tête baissée tandis qu'elle traversait avec hâte la foule d'adolescent afin d'atteindre son casier.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'avait pu ôter son regard du spectacle car elle avait trouvé la blondinette très sexy. Et qu'elle s'en voulait de penser cela.

* * *

><p><em>« Emma, qu'est ce que tu as fais encore ? »<em>

La bibliothécaire leva les yeux aux ciel lorsqu'elle aperçu son amie pousser les portes et entrer a l'intérieur de son sanctuaire. Bien sur, elle avait entendu parler des dernières bêtises de la blonde, elle avait même été la première à essayer de convaincre Gold de lâcher un peu de leste avec elle. Mais la jeune femme ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort.

Celle-ci, justement, poussa sa chaise et s'y assis lourdement.

_« Moi ? Rien. » _

Emma était affalée sur le petit fauteuil a présent, mains dans les poches, le regard perdu dans tout les livres qui l'entouraient. Il y en avait des milliers, tous différents les uns des autres, et leur présence était rassurante. Il y avait aussi cette odeur, cette odeur de parchemin qu'elle aimait tant. Un sourit naquit sur ses lèvres rosée, mais s'effaça dès l'instant ou elle croisa le regard dur et mécontent de Belle.

_« Quoi ? » _Demanda t-elle, ennuyée.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme elle le faisait si souvent quand quelque chose la contrariait. Emma n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordre. Emma n'aimait pas quand Belle la regardait comme cela car elle savait ce qui allait suivre.

_« Emma… » _Soupira celle-ci, tout en plongeant son visage pur dans ses mains. Ses coudes reposaient sur la table de bois, ou étaient étalés des dizaines de livres de toute langues et de toute provenance.

_« Je sais. » _Répondit froidement la blonde. _« Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, je suis désolée. »_

Elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas son action. Et si elle devait recommencer, ce serait avec joie. Tant mieux si elle avait gêné les cours d'a coté, tant mieux si ce qu'elle avait fait avait empêcher Gold de travailler.

Après tout, lui ne l'avait pas épargné. Qu'avait-il dit déjà ? Ah, oui.

_Qu'elle ne représentait rien. Que dans ce lycée, elle n'était personne. Qu'elle ne ferait jamais quoi que ce soit de bien, tout simplement car elle n'était bonne à rien._

Bonne a rien ? Elle allait lui montrer si elle était bonne à rien. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de la juger ainsi. Sur son comportement. Il ne savait pas tout ce qu'elle avait du enduré. C'était de sa vie dont il s'agissait, qu'il n'apprécie pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle pouvait l'accepter. Mais de là a lui dire qu'elle ne ferait rien de sa vie… tout simplement parce qu'elle avait fugué la colle… Une colle injuste !

Emma se mordit violement la lèvre.

Elle en avait assez qu'on lui dise sans cesse qu'elle ne valait rien. Elle en avait assez d'être prise pour un moins que rien. Elle leur prouverait ! Elle leur prouverait, a Gold, a sa première famille d'accueil, a tout ceux, qui, un jour, avaient pensé cela, elle leur montrerait qu'elle était capable de beaucoup. Elle leur ferait regretter.

Quelques larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux de jade.

_« Il faut t'arrêter,Em. Parce que le jour où tu dépasseras la limite, je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi. Je les ai déjà convaincu à plusieurs reprises de ne pas te renvoyer pour tes absences, mais il arrivera un jour ou ils ne m'écouteront plus… »_

Miss French était déçue. Déçue par le comportement de sa petite protégée.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour l'aider, pour lui faire comprendre mais Emma … Emma était comme un petit animal apeuré, encore sauvage, qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude que quiconque prenne soin d'elle. Encore aujourd'hui elle avait du mal. Chaque reproche résonnait dans son cœur comme une insulte. Chaque dispute comme une trahison. Mais Belle ne voulait que son bien. Et son bien passait parfois par quelques périodes difficiles ou il était nécessaire de la remettre dans le droit chemin.

Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle avait fait des progrès formidables mais quelques fois, l'orpheline qui était en elle ressurgissait. La petite fille abandonnée, maltraitée, battue. Elle était là, dans ses yeux, au fond de ces pupilles émeraude, bien cachée, mais toujours présente.

L'enfant qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

La blonde jouait les rebelles, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Une façade qui cachait ce qu'il y avait réellement en dessous. Un cœur brisé, une enfance détruite, et une question à laquelle personne ne pouvait répondre.

N'était-je pas assez bien pour eux ?

Eux, ses parents. Eux, les lâches qui l'avaient abandonnés.

_« Qu'ils me virent ! Je m'en fiche ! Je suis un fardeau pour ce lycée ! Je suis même un fardeau pour toi ! » _S'écria Emma, les yeux brillant.

Une larme roula sur sa joue de porcelaine et tomba lentement au sol. Emma fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde se remonte contre elle ?

Belle approcha doucement sa main mais Emma recula, serrant ses bras autour de son petit corps. C'était son moyen de se protéger.

_« Non, non pas du tout… »_

La voix de la bibliothécaire était douce, presque maternelle. D'habitude, cela suffisait à la calmer. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait mal. Trop mal pour se laisser gagner par le sentiment de sécurité qu'être avec Belle lui offrait.

Sa respiration était entrecoupée, son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine.

_« Si, je le vois bien. Tu ne sais plus quoi faire pour m'aider. Tu cherches mais tu ne trouves pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »_

La blonde se leva brusquement et s'échappa en courant, avant même que la femme qui lui faisait face n'ai eu le temps de réagir. Elle regarda les cheveux blonds disparaître derrière les portes qui se fermaient.

_« Emma ! » _Cria t-elle en vain.

Mais Emma était déjà loin. Emma courait, fuyait, à toute jambe.

Elle fuyait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

><p>Ses mains étaient resserrées autour de ses genoux, les maintenant fermement collés contre sa poitrine, les larmes roulaient sur son visage d'ange.<p>

Elles dansaient au fond de ses yeux clair, ces larmes sans cesse renouvelées, s'échappaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir, et venait mourir a la naissance de sa poitrine.

Inlassablement.

Son corps était agité de soubresauts, quelques sanglots étranglés résonnaient dans la petite clairière.

Emma tremblait de froid, appuyée contre la cime d'un arbre, au milieu de la forêt. Cette forêt, ces arbres, les quelques fleurs qui résistaient a l'arrivée de l'hiver. Elle était assise à même le sol et cela ne semblait pas la gêner le moins du monde. Elle avait l'habitude. Il n'y avait personne. Personne d'autre qu'elle et ses souvenirs, elle et ses regrets. Et du rock a fond dans ses oreilles. Cela l'aidait à extérioriser ses sentiments, ses peurs et dans le cas présent, la tristesse qui avait envahit son cœur. Plus les voix criaient, plus elle se sentait libérée. Comme si leurs cris et les siens de mêlaient, comme si tout ce bruit l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Un petit vent venait caresser ses joues rougies, la température plutôt basse en ce mois de novembre mordait sa chair. Elle n'en avait que faire. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne voulait plus bouger. Devant elle, il y avait le lac. Son lac. Elle y allait quand elle se sentait mal. C'était une sorte de refuge pour elle, elle y regardait l'eau pendant des heures et des heures, les cygnes qui y nageaient. Cet endroit était rassurant. Ouvert, paisible… Personne ne savait qu'elle venait ici, pas même Belle. C'était son petit secret, le seul endroit où elle pouvait encore échapper a tout ce qui la hantait.

Ses lèvres gelées tremblaient, sa respiration était entrecoupée de sanglots, ses cheveux blonds venaient cacher son visage. Elle pleurait. Son cœur était brisé.

La jeune femme voulait juste… être heureuse. Se sentir à sa place, aimée, désirée…

Pouvoir rentrer chez elle et se dire _« Je suis à la maison »._Une maison… Elle en avait tellement rêvé… Mas jamais elle n'avait réussit a se dire que cet endroit pourrait être chez elle réellement et définitivement. Elle n'avait connu que des habitats éphémères, habité tellement de pièce tout au long de sa vie…

Emma soupira.

Dans son esprit dansait l'image d'une famille heureuse, réunit autour d'une grande table remplie de victuailles. Il y aurait un feu de cheminer dans un coin de la grande pièce, un chien, ce serait un berger Allemand qui s'appellerait… Hudson, ou bien Cookie. Les parents, _ses_ parents, Molly et Dorian, seraient assis en bout de table, jetant un regard fier sur leur progéniture, se tenant la main en dessous de la table… Ils s'aimeraient profondément. Elle aurait un frère, plus grand, Jimmy, et une petite sœur, Annabelle… Ils seraient heureux ensemble.

Cette famille ne quittait jamais ses pensées. Ce n'était qu'une histoire, un petit conte qu'elle s'amusait à se raconter chaque soir avant de dormir mais c'était la seule chose a laquelle elle pouvait encore se raccrocher. L'espoir de la trouver, cette famille.

Dans ses yeux dansaient des larmes, des prières, de l'incompréhension, et, au fond de ses pupilles, une étincelle d'espoir. Elle trouverait sa fin heureuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Un peu de drama, ca fait du bien non? Hihi ^^<strong>

**N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos impression, de vos ressentis, conseils et remarques sont toujours très appréciées ;)**

**Joyeux Halloween a vous tous, bon week end et bonne rentrée scolaire a tous ceux qui, comme moi, auront le plaisir de retrouver les banc de l'école lundi :)**


	5. Des amis sur qui compter

B**onjour !**

**Comment allez vous?**

**Voilà le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction, comme prévu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Je suis heureuse que vous aimiez que je prenne mon temps pour écrire le swanqueen, je pense qu'il est important de connaitre un peu les caractères des différents personnages avant de les jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre ;) **

**Je voudrais remercier Cbwritter, ma correctrice, la meilleure des meilleures *-***

**Je voudrais vous remercier vous aussi lecteurs, pour votre soutien a travers vos review, vos follow et vos fav, c'est super simpa =) Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs, merci a ceux qui suivent depuis le début, merci a vous tous, vous êtes top !**

**Bon allez, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir la suite :D**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p>Les jours défilaient, jamais tout a fait les même, jamais tout a fait différents, les heures, les minutes, les secondes s'écoulaient inlassablement, poursuivant le rythme interminable de la nature.<p>

Le soleil se levait de bonne heure, se couchait tard, recommençait, encore et encore.

Encore et toujours.

La routine de la semaine perdurait. Lycée, maison, travail, lycée, travail, pas le temps pour plus de fantaisie.

Et puis vendredi arrive, au plus grand bonheur de tous. Vendredi, fin de la semaine, jour de délivrance. Élèves comme professeurs n'attendaient que cela : la dernière sonnerie avant le week end, trépignent sur leur chaise inconfortable qui couinait de protestation.

_« Psss...Gina ? » _Chuchota une voix derrière elle.

La brunette quitta son cahier des yeux pour se pencher en arrière, faisant face a son amie Kathrine, qui, comme elle, semblait mortellement s'ennuyer. Pour être honnête, aucun lycéen de semblait suivre le cours du professeur Whale, qui continuait son monologue sur le pouvoir de la science et des mathématiques. Aucun, sauf Ruby peut être, qui semblait absolument fascinée par les grands gestes de l'homme.

_« Um ? » _ Répondit-elle, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa voisine, une certaine Wendy Darling qui cherchait, tant bien que de mal, à comprendre le contenu du cours qui avait lieu.

Regina l'ignora et se retourna totalement, remarquant que, comme le sien, le cahier de Kat était plus rempli par des dessins que par les calculs en eux même.

_« Tu le trouves pas mignon, le mec la bas ? »_

La blonde, dont les cheveux, aujourd'hui, était détachés et tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, désigna d'un coup de menton, un jeune adolescent qui semblait récupérer le reste de sa nuit sur sa table. Son visage inexpressif était tourné vers les deux jeunes femmes, ses cheveux châtain clair tombaient sur son front, ses lèvres entrouvertes lui donnaient un air parfaitement idiot. Comme la moitié de la gente masculine entre l'âge de 13 a 18 ans.

_« Quand Whale va se rendre compte… » _

Regina n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, interrompue par un violent coup de règle sur la table de bois. Le bruit fit sursauter tous les élèves, y compris le pauvre endormi.

Armé d'une équerre, le professeur se rapprocha du jeune homme dont le nom leur était encore inconnu.

_« Mr. Stefans, pourriez vous me dire quelle est la racine carrée de pie ? »_

Le garçon prit au dépourvu, se mit à s'agiter inconfortablement sur sa chaise. Le regard menaçant du professeur lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens, si bien qu'il eu du mal a bredouiller une réponse au hasard. Il y eu un moment de silence, seulement troublé par le raclement de gorge gêné de quelques élèves dans le fond. Et puis, Whale se déchaîna, sermonnant ses élèves sur les besoins des sciences, s'époumonant à leur faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un comportement acceptable. Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours les même discours…

_« Vous êtes en dernière année, blablabla… » _Imita la brunette, ce qui fit sourire sa voisine de derrière. _« Pathétique… »_

_« Ca ne vous intéresse pas ce que je vous dit, Melle Mills ? »_

La cheerleader se figea. Et voilà, c'était reparti pour un tour… Comme d'habitude, c'était elle qui allait subir la colère du prof de math…

Lentement, elle reposa ses coudes sur sa propre table, attrapa un stylo et sourit à son professeur, sachant que ce geste l'énerverait profondément. Après tout, elle était fichue.

_« Bien au contraire, Mr. Je vous en prie, continuez… » _Osa t-elle dire.

L'homme posa son regard azur sur le visage de celle qui osait le provoquer. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il reprenait cette élève, il l'avait même collé une fois ! Cette fois ci, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

_« Dehors ! » _fini t-il par hurler, pointant de son index, la pore de sortie.

Il n'en fallu pas plus a Regina pour rassembler ses affaires, les ranger dans son sac a dos, et sortir la tête haute de la salle, sous le regard admiratif des autres adolescents. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Enfin, la torture était terminée. Les mathématiques, cette année, étaient une vraie plaie ! Heureusement, il ne restait plus qu'un an à tenir, un an et elle serait libre comme l'air. Mais en attendant, il faudrait encore supporter le regard de Whale, les cours de religion de la Mère supérieure, les cafés froids de la cafét…

D'un pas confiant, humant une chanson qu'elle avait entendue un peu plus tôt dans la journée, la brune se rendit jusqu'à son casier afin d'y déposer ses affaires. Elle n'en aurait plus besoin pour aujourd'hui, le prochain cours étant un entraînement de sport pour le match de la semaine prochaine. Elle passa une main délicate sur la photo qui ornait le fond du placard de fer, une photo d'elle et Kat, toute les deux perchées sur des rollers, prise d'un fou rire. Cette photo avait été prise par son père, il y a bien longtemps… Cette photo, c'était un souvenir heureux, probablement le plus joyeux de sa vie. La cheerleader sourit.

_« Regina ? »_

La brunette se retourna, cherchant des yeux la personne qui avait prononcé son nom. Elle eut la surprise d'apercevoir David, à l'autre bout du couloir, qui lui faisait de grands gestes, sourire aux lèvres. Il portait une chemise a carreaux et un jean, look très décontracté, comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois ci, ces cheveux blonds étaient coiffés avec une pointe de gel, discrète, mais pas assez pour échapper aux yeux de lynx de la capitaine.

_«Oh, David, hey ! » _Dit-elle joyeusement avant de faire la bise à son ami, qui paraissait légèrement nerveux.

_« Tu es libre quelques minutes ? » _Demanda t-il brusquement. _« Il y a quelque chose dont je souhaiterais te parler… » _

Regina hocha la tête, alertée par le sérieux que dégageait le jeune homme, mais aussi par cette pointe de vulnérabilité que trahissait son énervement. Elle se laissa entraîner dehors et suivis le frère de sa meilleure amie jusqu'au bout du jardin, a l'ombre d'un bosquet. Les nuages menaçaient mais elle ne fit pas attention, plus inquiète pour son amie que pour son brushing.

Elle lui proposa de s'asseoir, il refusa, préférant tourner en rond, les mains enfouies dans son jean. Il mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, pensif.

_« David… Est-ce que tout va bien ? » _Demanda la capitaine, tout en posant une main sur son bras musclé, comme pour l'arrêter.

Il releva les yeux, comme découvrant sa présence, puis soupira. Il semblait fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas bien dormi depuis quelques jours. Regina retira sa main, il ne bougea plus.

Elle attendit. Elle savait qu'il fallait se montrer patiente avec lui, qu'il cherchait ses mots, qu'il cherchait la meilleure façon de lui confier ce qu'il avait à lui confier.

Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils étaient comme cela. Rien n'avait changé.

_« Oui, enfin…non. Enfin, si, rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas…Je voulais juste… enfin, il fallait que je te parle… par ce que tu es la seule qui puisse vraiment m'aider. Tu es la seule en qui je puisse avoir confiance… » _Commença t-il, passant une main sur sa nuque comme pour cacher son embarras. _« On se connaît depuis pas mal de temps toi et moi, et puis avec ce que l'on a partagé, et tout… Je me disais que, avec ma sœur, tu étais sûrement celle qui me connaissait le mieux. »_

Le pourpre avait pris possession de ses pommettes, ses yeux aussi clair qu'un lagon, cherchaient un point d'accroc, un endroit ou se fixer pour ne pas avoir a faire face a son amie.

Regina sourit timidement. Les paroles de David lui réchauffait grandement le cœur, et pendant un instant, elle se surprit à voyager dans ses souvenirs, au jour, ou, alors qu'elle était tombée par terre, pour son anniversaire de ses six ans, il était venu la consoler, serrant son petit corps de fillette contre le sien. Ils avaient toujours été là pour l'autre, se protégeant mutuellement.

Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : son bonheur.

_« Je t'écoutes… » _Répondit-elle doucement, comme pour le mettre en confiance.

Il attrapa quelques feuilles du buisson et commença à les découper en morceaux. Il faisait souvent ça quand il était agité, cela lui permettait de se concentrer sur ses paroles tout en s'occupant. Les petits copeaux de feuilles tombaient sur le sol, tellement une pluie de petite particules vertes.

_« Voilà… Il y a cette fille… Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je la vois, elle est extraordinaire, ravissante et… Elle est si gentille. On se croise tous les soirs, en rentrant du lycée, elle va tenir compagnie à sa vieille tante qui est malade. Au début, on ne faisait que se dire bonjour, et on passait notre chemin. » _Quelque chose se mit a briller au fond de ses yeux, un sourire vint remplacée la moue tourmentée. _« Et puis on a commencé à parler. Je me suis mis, au lieu de rentrer directement chez moi, à l'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle est si douce… Je crois… Regina, je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle. » _Il se mit a se balancer timidement sur ses pieds, un peu mal a l'aise, mais ce sentiment s'évanouie lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son bras, l'invitant a poursuivre son récit. _« Elle s'appelle Mary Margaret et quand on est ensemble c'est comme si c'était… tu sais, normal. Comme si, être ensemble, tout les deux, c'était destiné à nous arriver. Quand je la vois, je me sens en sécurité, à l'abri. C'est comme si rien de mal ne pouvait nous arriver... Quand elle sourit, son sourire rayonne dans mon cœur. Je l'aime beaucoup, peut être même trop. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire… »_

_« Mais tu ne sais pas comment ? » _Finit la brunette_,_ touchée par cette déclaration. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être cette Mary Margaret, mais celle-ci semblait détenir le cœur du jeune Nolan, et, d'après la courte description que lui fit son ami, Regina en déduit que c'était une jeune femme charmante, respirant la joie de vivre.

Elle espérait juste qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle tenait à David, comme elle tenait à Kat.

Elle ne laisserait personne, personne, attenter a leur bonheur.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Regina hésita.

_« Sois honnête avec elle, soit toi-même. Tu verras, c'est ce qui marche le mieux avec les femmes. » _Dit finalement la cheerleader, tout en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de David. _« Qui pourrait résister à un jeune homme aussi charmant que toi ? » _Rit-elle, tout en plongeant ses yeux noisette dans l'océan bleuté. Lui aussi se mit à rire, puis se rapprocha doucement, serra la jeune femme contre lui. Comme quand ils avaient six ans. Comme quand elle était triste et qu'il voulait la consoler. Comme quand son père était mort. Enveloppée par ses bras, Regina se laissa faire, et posa sa tête sur son épaule musclée. Elle était fière de lui, fière de voir l'homme qu'il était devenu, fière de savoir qu'il connaissait son premier amour.

_« Merci, Gina. T'es la meilleure… » _Se contenta t-il de souffler, avant de desserrer leur étreinte. Il semblait si confiant a présent, comme si les mots de la brunette lui avait redonné ce dont il avait désespérément besoin : du courage. Ils se sourirent tendrement, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Le vent vint balayer leur visage.

Privée de chaleur humaine, Regina frissonna. Dans le ciel, il n'y avait plus de soleil.

_« Tu as froid ? » _S'enquis David, a qui ce petit tremblement n'avait pas échappé.

_« Un peu. »_

Tel le gentleman qu'il était, le blondinet retira son blouson en cuir noir et le posa sur les épaules de son amie et confidente, qui ne le repoussa pas. La chaleur du blouson se diffusa dans ses membres, agréable torpeur. La sonnerie retentit. Quittant le fond du jardin, Regina et David se mirent en marche, se fondant dans la masse des élèves qui sortaient des cours.

Il ne leur restait que quelques minutes avant le début de l'entraînement, les deux adolescents prirent donc la direction du stade, marchant cote à cote sur l'herbe verte.

_« Alors, Prince Charmant ? Comment comptes-tu séduire ta princesse ? » _Plaisanta la brunette.

Et ils continuèrent leur chemin, sans remarquer la blondinette qui les regardait, un peu plus loin, un café a la main, resserrant autour de sa taille sa veste rouge pour lutter contre le froid.

* * *

><p><em>« Emma, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Rentre ! Tu vas attraper la crève ! »<em>

Emma Swan sursauta, comme brusquement réveillée d'un demi sommeil. Ses yeux quittèrent l'herbe verte et trouvèrent ceux chaleureux d'une petite brunette, vêtue d'un pull vert et d'un jean, le visage a moitié caché par la grosse écharpe qu'elle avait autour de son cou. Mary Margaret s'approcha doucement, posa une main sur son épaule tendrement et lui sourit.

La blonde lui répondit timidement, encore a moitié perdue dans ses pensées et ses réflexions.

Elle n'était plus seule a présent.

Derrière la petite brune, se tenait Ruby, comme a son habitude, outrageusement maquillée, vêtue d'un minishort en dépit du froid qui régnait sur Storybrooke et d'une chemise un peu trop courte pour elle. Ruby était une fille étrange, mais elle était loyale et honnête.

Immédiatement, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient bien entendues.

_« Où étais-tu ? On t'a attendu pendant une bonne demi heure ! » _S'exclama la plus grande des deux brunes, tout en déposant un baiser sur la joue glacée de sa blondinette préférée.

Ses mains de la jeune femme se resserrèrent autour du café à présent froid. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait plus conscience ni du temps qui passait, ni de son corps qui criait tant la morsure du froid était douloureuse. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien, pas même de la présence d'autrui.

Elle était venue ici, a la base, parce qu'elle n'avait nul endroit ou se réfugier, et aller a la bibliothèque était toujours hors de question…

_« Oh, euh… Je voulais dire bonjour a quelqu'un…» _Répondit-elle évasivement.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent à coté d'elle sur le banc, et la chaleur de leur deux corps contre le sien la réchauffa assez pour qu'elle cesse de trembler. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres pâles lorsque ses dents arrêtèrent de claquer frénétiquement.

_« Qui, Belle ? » _Demanda gentiment MM, avec la douceur qui lui était propre.

Emma hésita et grimaça. Devait-elle mentir à ses amies ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle n'était pas encore prête a leur parler de ce qui la hantait, pas encore prête a affronter leur regards, leurs questions.

Ce café n'était pas destiné à Belle. Non, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Elle n'était pas encore prête à aller s'excuser. Pas encore prête a faire le premier pas… Ses mots lui avaient transpercés le cœur, Emma avait encore si mal… Mais ce café, il était destiné à une toute autre personne, une personne spéciale qu'elle ne parvenait plus à extraire de ses pensées.

Non, Il était encore trop tôt pour leur parler de Regina. Trop tôt pour leur dire avouer que depuis quelques mois, elle avait un terrible faible pour cette ténébreuse brunette. Que penserait-elle lorsqu'elles apprendraient qu'elle aimait les femmes ? C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais partagé avec personne. Quelque chose qu'elle gardait là, bien enfoui quelque part au fond de son cœur.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité, pas maintenant.

_« Ouais. Mais elle était encore avec le vautour alors… je suis partie. » _Finit-elle par répondre.

Les deux brunes secouèrent la tête, dégoûtées. Gold n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'elles appréciaient particulièrement, mais savoir qu'il avait un crush sur Belle le rendait encore plus monstrueux à leur goût. Il était déjà âgé, tandis que Belle, elle, avait encore toute la vie devant elle. Il était sombre quand elle était lumineuse, méchant, cruel, face à la tendresse de la bibliothécaire. Pourtant, il continuait, et la jeune femme n'avait l'air d'émettre aucune objection. Il était visiblement possible de supporter un être aussi immonde.

Ruby se pencha doucement vers le gobelet d'Emma, secouant le liquide froid qui se renversa un petit peu sur le sol.

_« Tu n'as même pas touché à ta boisson… »_ Se lamenta t-elle. Puis, elle fronça le nez, comme si elle avait perçue une odeur étrange._ « Tiens, depuis quand tu prends du café ? » _Lui demanda t-elle ensuite.

Ruby avait l'odorat aussi affûté que celui d'une louve. Il était évident qu'elle avait remarqué que le contenu de la tasse n'était pas un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle, comme elle avait l'habitude de boire. On ne pouvait rien cacher à Ruby Lucas. Etais-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Elle n'en était pas vraiment sure. Mais à cet instant, elle aurait préférée que la jeune femme ne remarque rien. Cela lui aurait évités des explications…

_« Depuis que j'en ai envie… » _Répondit simplement la blonde, tout en amenant le café noir a sa bouche, grimaçant lorsque le liquide froid et amer coula dans sa gorge.

_« Emma, tu n'aimes pas le café. » _Objecta Mary Margaret, les sourcils froncés de confusion.

Elles la connaissaient trop bien. Elles savaient que la jeune femme mentait. Mais elles ne disaient rien. Emma n'était pas le genre de personne qui confiait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et ce n'était pas de sa faute. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était orpheline, et que son enfance n'avait pas été facile. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait vécu des horreurs que l'on oserait a peine imaginer. Elle avait apprit à se protéger, avait formé une carapace si résistante qu'elle-même parfois se retrouvait coincée dedans. Alors on la pardonnait. On la pardonnait parce que malgré cette figure de rebelle qu'elle aimait se donner, c'était une jeune femme sensible, capable de faire tellement de chose. Elle n'avait seulement pas trouvé sa place.

_« Bah maintenant, si. » _

Emma repris une grande gorgée de café noir, devant le regard suspicieux de ses deux amies.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, seulement brisé par les cris du vent.

_« Et si on allait voir l'entraînement ? » _Proposa alors Ruby, ce qui enchanta Mary Margaret.

Depuis quelques mois, les trois amies, chaque vendredi soir, s'amusaient à encourager l'équipe. Depuis quelques mois, Emma venait voir en secret, Regina s'entraîner.

Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas après ce qu'elle avait vu. L'image de la cheerleader enlacée par son footballeur la hantait, ses bras dans son dos, les cheveux bruns sur son épaule musclée…

Elle était jalouse. C'était le mot. Et elle avait honte de se l'avouer. Mais elle était absolument jalouse de ce beau blond contre qui elle ne faisait pas le poids.

_« Pas pour moi, merci. » _Répondit gentiment la blonde. _« Je ferais mieux de rentrer. »_

Les mains dans les poches, une fois le gobelet jeté à la poubelle, Emma s'éloigna lentement du lycée. Elle avait tellement envie de revoir son visage, son beau visage, son sourire… d'entendre sa voix. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle rencontre Regina Mills ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se fasse coller le même jour qu'elle ? Tout aurait été plus simple sans cela…

La brune n'aurait jamais fait attention a elle. Elle ne se serait même pas occupée de son existence. Elle aurait pu continuer à l'adorer en secret, comme elle l'avait fait pendant si longtemps… Pouvait-elle considérer la brunette comme son amie ? Elles s'étaient parlé, un peu, échangés quelques courtoisies, et puis il y avait eu la colle, le verre d'ice tea, la veste…

Cette veste, elle sentait encore son odeur. Une odeur de pomme a la cannelle.

Emma soupira. Mary Margaret déteignait sur elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être une idiote, une idiote désespérément attirée par une personne qu'elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre.

Parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec elle, n'est ce pas ? La blonde ne savait même pas si Regina était intéressée par les femmes elle aussi… Et si elle l'était, serait-elle prête a laisser sa réputation pour…elle ? Une orpheline, une fille a problème ?

* * *

><p>Quand Emma poussa la porte de l'appartement, une odeur de cookie l'assaillie brutalement, se diffusant dans son être entier. Soulagée, ses muscles se détendirent, la chaleur l'envahissait. Elle reconnu les murs de parquets, et l'essuie pieds dans l'entrée qui disait « Welcome ». Il y avait aussi une voix familière qui chantait gaiement du Lady Gaga. Oui. Elle était rentrée.<p>

_« Hey Em ! » _s'écrit une voix depuis la cuisine. _« Tu es là tôt aujourd'hui. »_

Armé d'une spatule de bois, un long tablier rose autour de la taille, August émergea de la salle et vint la saluer chaleureusement. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle aperçu, écrit en rose fushia, _Meilleur cuisinier du pays, _au milieu de son tablier de chef. Elle lui avait offert pour ses 20 ans, il y a quelques semaines, et visiblement, l'homme avait fini par adopter ce cadeau qu'il avait d'abord jugé idiot.

Ses cheveux châtains bouclés étaient décorés de petits morceaux de pâte a cookie, ce qui lui donnait un certain style, ses yeux bleutés était fixés dans les siens.

_« Hé ! » _Répondit-elle joyeusement, avant de donner un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son grand frère adoptif. Il sourit, elle fit de même.

Retrouvés ensemble sur le bord de la route, puis envoyés dans une même famille pendant les 3 premières années de leurs vies, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Ils se comprenaient, partageaient la même peine, se posaient les mêmes questions. Pourquoi m'a-t-on abandonné ?

Ils avaient eu la chance de grandir ensemble, à l'orphelinat pendant de longues années, et chaque séparation était éphémère. Au bout de quelques mois, ou de quelques années, ils finissaient par se retrouver.

Ils avaient appris a compter que sur eux même, a n'accorder leur confiance qu'a peu de personnes. Ils étaient pareil, en soit, deux petits canards égarés, rejetés par leur mère car ils n'étaient pas assez bien, pour elle. C'était leur sort, et ils l'avaient accepté.

Quand August avait quitté le système, le jour de ses 17 ans, pour emménagé dans son propre appartement, il avait fait une promesse a sa sœur, la promesse qu'elle pourrait le rejoindre des le jour de ses 16 ans. Cette promesse avait permit a Emma de vivre dans l'espoir, pendant les quelques années qui suivirent, car a présent seule, elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte : suivre l'exemple de son frère.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils étaient à nouveau tout les deux, comme une famille. Cet endroit, c'était la chose qui se rapprochait le plus d'une maison pour elle…

_« Dure journée ? » _Demanda t-il, tout en continuant à mélanger sa pâte.

_« Ouep. Et la tienne ? »_

_« Ca allait… »_

Elle sourit, puis se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de sa veste. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler beaucoup. Aucun des deux, d'ailleurs, n'était très bavard. Ils se comprenaient, et cela suffisait. Cela leur suffisait.

D'un pas déterminé, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, une petite pièce blanche sans beaucoup de décorations, poussa la porte, lança son sac sur son lit avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Par pure habitude, elle alluma son ordinateur, qui était en veille, et, en attendant que celui-ci daigne redémarrer, elle se mit a la fenêtre et regarda distraitement les voitures passer dans la rue, et fit un signe au docteur Hopper qui la saluait depuis le trottoir d'en face.

Storybrooke était une si petite ville, tout le monde s'y connaissait, ou presque.

Quand, enfin, la musique de démarrage retentit, Emma se reposa sur la chaise de bois, et commença a surfer distraitement sur le web, a la recherche de nouvelles musiques.

Elle se laissa bercer par les morceaux, par les sons, les notes, sans plus penser a rien, rien d'autre que la beauté de ce qu'elle écoutait.

Emma aimait les arts. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle peinait autant au lycée. Rien ne lui correspondait vraiment, si ce n'était l'art et la musique.

Elle soupira. Heureusement, il ne lui restait plus qu'un an. Un an et tout cela serait finis…

Soudain, l'icône de facebook, qu'elle gardait toujours ouvert dans un coin de son bureau, s'illumina. Elle avait quelques nouvelles notifications. Curieuse, Emma déplaça sa souris, et cliqua.

_Mary Margaret Blanchard a aimé la page « Blanche Neige et les sept nain »_

_Belle French a changé sa photo de profil._

_Demande d'ajout a la liste d'amis : Regina Mills_

_Ruby-_

Emma s'arrêta quelques secondes. Avait-elle bien lu ? Une demande d'ami sur facebook ? Par Regina Mills ? Son cœur manqua quelques battements. Non, son esprit devait lui jouer des tours… Pourquoi la brunette la demanderait-elle en ami ? Elle ne se parlaient que rarement, et avec toute cette histoire d'ice tea…

Mais si, elle avait bien lu, la capitaine de cheerleader la demandait bel et bien en ami !

Emma n'en revenait pas. Cela pouvait paraître futile, idiot… mais… elle avait ici un moyen de contacter la jeune femme en dehors des cours…et ça, c'était quelque chose de formidable.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre son calme, pour que son cœur cesse de tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Un immense sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage.

D'un geste posé, elle appuya sur le bouton « confirmer ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, une nouvelle notification s'afficha sur son écran.

_Regina Mills a aimé votre photo de profil_

Sa photo de… Oh non...

_Pitié, pitié, ne me dit pas que…_

Si.

_Et merde._

Emma soupira. Sa photo de profil avait été, à l'origine, prise pendant une soirée plutôt arrosée chez Ruby. On y voyait une Emma Swan en train de fumer un rouleau de papier toilette, les cheveux séparés en deux couettes version fifi brindacier, avec du scotch un peu partout sur la figure pour étirer ses traits.

_Bravo, Swan. Bravo._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, verdict? Avez vous aimé ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos pensées, de vos questions, j'y répondrais avec plaisir ;)<strong>

**Un peu plus de SwanQueen a venir la semaine prochaine, promis ;)**

**Sur ce, je retourne travailler mon oral blanc de Français (c'est mercredi, souhaitez moi une bonne mort)**

**A la semaine prochaine et d'ici la, portez vous bien ;)**


	6. Une Reine est née

**Hellooow there !**

**Je suis super heureuse que vous ayez aimé mon dernier chapitre ! Pour la petite anecdote, la fin du chapitre (qui vous a fait rire) est basée sur des faits réels xD hé oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé de me retrouvé avec un rouleau de PQ dans la bouche xD**

**Bref, je raconte ma vie, on s'en fou... En tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira encore plus ;) Déjà le 6ème chapitre, ça passe vite :')**

**Encore une fois,merci pour vos review, favs, follow, et surtout, merci pour vos encouragement pour mon oral :) je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ça s'est bien passé mais pour un premier, on va dire que ça allait.**

**Bon, alors voilà, maintenant, on entre dans le vif du sujet, chapitre très SwanQueen j'ai envie de dire, et beaucoup de Regina en action :P Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite :')**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>« Allez les filles, on recommence ! »<em>

La coach claqua dans ses mains, le silence se fit. Regina s'avança, suivie du reste de l'équipe sur le grand tapis de gymnastique aménagé spécialement pour leur entraînement, sous les regards admiratifs de quelques spectateurs qui étaient venus les encourager. Parmi eux, la totalité des joueurs de foot, assis au premier rang, ainsi que d'autres élèves curieux de voir ce que leur réservait cette team de renommée. Dans leur mains, tous tenaient une partie de la grande banderole réservée au match sur laquelle était inscrite _« Allez les Ratons Laveurs », _le nom de l'équipe. C'était un nom idiot, qu'elles avaient choisies parce qu'elles n'avaient pas d'autres idées et parce que Pocahontas avait insisté, mais au final, elles s'y étaient habituées.

La brunette prit une grande bouffée d'air, comme pour se calmer, se plaça au milieu de la salle, à la vue de tous, et prit la pause. Les autres filles se placèrent autour d'elle, l'encerclant presque et firent de même. Son regard croisa celui de Kat, qui était tout aussi inquiète qu'elle, mais cela suffit à la rassurer quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas seule.

On entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un CD qui tourne dans le lecteur. La musique débuta. Elle reconnu la chanson de Donna Summer _The Queen is back._ Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement. C'était maintenant. Juste maintenant.

_Allez, Regina, tu peux le faire._

Premiers mouvements de danse, elle sentait sa jupe virevolter à mesure qu'elle effectuait les mouvements en synchronisation totale avec le reste des filles. Le rythme rentrait sous sa peau, atteignait son cœur. Les sons résonnaient, les paroles glissaient, elles effectuaient chaque geste avec grâce et énergie. Quelques flips rondades. La sensation de vitesse était grisante, l'impression de ne plus savoir où était le ciel et la terre n'était que pure adrénaline. Première paroles. Vite, elle se sentit hissée sur les épaules de Kat, et se retrouva en face d'Ariel. Les mains qui les soutenaient tremblaient encore d'inquiétude, ce qui rendait leur position inconfortable. D'un accord commun, elles tendirent la jambe en arrière, formant toute les deux, un Y parfait. Ses muscles tiraient, ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point à l'horizon. Maintenant la brunette était a nouveau par terre, la présence des filles dans son dos la rassurait, la rendait plus forte. Le public était oublié, le coach aussi. Il n'y avait plus qu'elles, elles et la musique.

Enchaînement de 4 sauts carpés suivis d'un salto arrière.

_I'm your friend_

_I'm your lover_

_I'm your sister_

_My dear brother_

_I'm your dear_

_Fairy Godmother_

_Now you know_

_Your queen is back_

De part et d'autre, les filles se croisaient en saut de main suivie d'une vrille, puis reprise de la danse. C'était sa partie préférée. Entraînée par la musique et par cet enchaînement qu'elle connaissait si bien, Regina se sentait juste… bien. Le stress s'était envolé, la fatigue aussi, elle se laissait conduire par le rythme, par la force de groupe, cette unité qu'elle ressentait. Plus rien ne lui importait plus, dorénavant, que de réussir cet entraînement, l'un des dernier avant le jour J. Elle dansait, volait, vivait, ses cheveux revenant sans cesse se coller contre son visage. La brunette était rayonnante.

_Guess who's back ? Guess who's back ?_

Elle attendit que les filles se placent correctement avant de grimper en haut de la pyramide, en équilibre parfait sur les mains qui la portaient. La hauteur était impressionnante mais rien, ni personne ne résistait a Regina Mills. Tout obstacle pouvait être surmonté. Comme pour le prouver, la capitaine exécuta quelques figures de gymnastique avant d'être propulsée en hauteur, ce qui lui permit de faire un saut périlleux avant de retomber sur ses deux pieds sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Tout cela sans aucun bruit, avec grâce et volupté.

Regina était a nouveau au centre pour son enchaînement de danse solo au milieu des gymnastes virevoltante un peu partout sur le tapis. On aurait dit des oiseaux, tant leurs jambes, leurs bras s'élançaient, essayant d'atteindre le ciel. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle se mit à bouger sensuellement son corps, se déhanchant artistiquement au rythme de ce morceau qu'elle connaissait a présent par cœur. Ses gestes étaient précis, ses mouvements lents, gracieux. Elle sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines, son coeur battre a toute allure. Au loin, la brunette entendit des applaudissements ainsi que des sifflements.

_Now you know your queen is back_

Les filles étaient de retour autour d'elle, elle sentait leur présence dans son dos. Regina plongea donc en grand écart, cambrant son dos pendant que les autres partaient en souplesse arrière. Son souffle était court, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle se sentait libérée, comme débarrassée de ses pensées, de ses problèmes. C'était souvent cela quand elle dansait, ou quand elle faisait un enchaînement de gymnastique, l'art lui faisait tout oublier.

La fin approchait, la musique ralentissait, il était temps de monter la dernière pyramide.

Son regard croisa celui de Kathrine, qui lui sourit, signe qu'elle se débrouillait bien. Regina lui rendit son sourire tout en effectuant quelques larges mouvements des bras.

Avec une extrême précaution, la brunette se mit à grimper sur ses collèges, veillant à ne pas leur faire de mal, et se hissa tout en haut de cette immense montagne humaine.

_The Queen is back_

Les cheerleader levèrent les bras. Les dernières notes retentirent. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient en même temps, leurs regards croisèrent ceux des spectateurs. Et puis il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement, de cris de joie. Les joueurs de l'équipe se mirent à frapper le sol avec leurs pieds, tout en continuant à crier et à applaudir, la banderole fut levée haut, haut dans les gradins.

_« Les ratons laveuuuuuuuuuur ! » _Cria le quaterback tout en se levant pour continuer a féliciter l'équipe de filles.

Regina descendit, levant les bras en signe de victoire avant de se faire violemment étreindre par le reste des cheerleaders. Elle manqua de tomber au sol, assaillie par ses amies surexcitées, qui sautillaient tout en enlaçant sa taille. Un sourire fier vint se figer sur chaque figure rougit par l'effort, les mains se lièrent tandis que les jeunes femmes saluèrent leur public, qui leur répondit en criant un peu plus fort.

_« Bravo les filles ! C'était magique ! » _S'écria la coach qui les avaient rejoins.

_« Cette chanson est parfaite ! » _S'exclama Kathrine, _« The Queen is Back »_ Ajouta t-elle avant de faire un clin d'œil a son amie.

_« Tu étais exceptionnelle Gina ! » _La félicita David, ébouriffant ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

Regina repoussa le blondinet en rigolant, puis remercia tous ceux qui venaient a elle pour lui faire des compliments. Filles ou garçons, tous la regardaient avec admiration, elle, la fille qui, quelque seconde auparavant, accomplissait des prouesses artistiques.

C'était agréable de se sentir à ce point apprécié non seulement pour son physique mais aussi pour ses qualités.

Petit à petit, les gradins se vidèrent, les spectateurs, ravis d'avoir terminés leurs journées, rentrèrent chez eux, les footballeurs quittèrent les lieux, avec à leurs bras, une jolie cheerleader. La brunette, retardée par une longue discussion avec le coach à propos d'une bourse qui lui était proposée, se retrouva seule dans le vestiaire. Rapidement, elle attrapa son sac, et se dirigea vers les douches.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'utiliser les salles de bains communes, elle les trouvait sales, l'eau y était froide et elle n'était pas très à l'aise vis-à-vis de partager sa nudité avec tout le monde. Bien que Kathrine lui ait expliqué qu'il y avait des parois qui séparaient les douches, elle n'avait jamais accepté d'y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était seule, et après un effort comme celui-ci, elle se sentait dans le besoin de se changer.

Regina, après s'être assurée trois fois d'avoir fermée la porte a clé, se retrouva devant son miroir, ôta son uniforme avec soulagement. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour regarder son corps, son abdomen plat, sa poitrine généreuse, ses fesses rebondit, et, satisfaite du résultat, elle ôta ses sous vêtements. Une fois entièrement nue, elle avança lentement vers la dernière douche et tourna le robinet. Un jet bouillant jaillit du pommeau, les gouttes se mirent à rouler sur sa peau.

Un soupir de bonheur s'échappa de ses lèvres trempées, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le son de l'eau. Ses cheveux bruns étaient plaqués contre son visage, l'eau glissait dans son dos, effaçant la transpiration. D'un geste hésitant, elle tâtonna, à la recherche de son savon à la pomme, et s'en aspergea le corps. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage tandis que la fragrance si agréable de son fruit préféré atteignait ses narines. Couverte de mousse, elle se rappela des longs bains qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre quand elle était petite, de tous les jouets qu'elle emmenait avec elle et de son père, qui l'aidait a inventer des histoires entre ses différents petits personnages. Ce savon, c'était toute son enfance. C'était les souvenirs de son père.

Regina soupira. La mort d'Henry l'avait particulièrement affectée. Et pour cause, il était son père, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Il était le seul à l'encourager sur la voix qu'elle avait choisie, le seule à lui dire qu'il était fier d'elle.

Il était parti.

D'un simple geste du poignet, elle coupa l'eau et sortit, s'enroulant dans une serviette bien sèche. Ses cheveux gouttaient encore mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte, rentrer chez elle, aller faire un tour dans la piscine pour détendre ses muscles… peut être pourrait-elle inviter Kat et David à venir la rejoindre ? De toute manière, ce n'était certainement pas sa mère qui dirait non. Rentrerait-elle ce soir ? Elle n'en était même pas sure. Elle n'était jamais a court de surprise avec Cora…

En quelques minutes, elle avait enfilée un short, une paire de collant, un débardeur et sortait dehors, sac a l'épaule, les cheveux séchant au vent. Elle était seule dans le jardin, il n'y avait plus personne. Quelques adultes devaient être restés en salle de repos, oui, sûrement, elle ne pouvait pas être seule dans le lycée… Les feuilles mortes s'envolaient, un corbeau croassait sur la branche du fameux pin. Cette atmosphère…c'était si silencieux, presque effrayant.

Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'une école vide, qu'une cours de récréation sans élèves. Le terrain de foot était vide, les couloirs l'étaient aussi. Regina se dépêcha donc de traverser l'allée qui séparait le gymnase du bâtiment, puis rejoins la rue. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

Elle n'avait que quelques minutes a marcher a pieds, ces quelques minutes lui semblèrent durer des heures. Il n'était pourtant pas si tard… Le soleil commençait a peine à se coucher sur Storybrooke, mais la ville s'était déjà endormie. Seul le Granny's restait ouvert jusqu'à minuit, mais toutes les autres petites boutiques aux alentours affichaient fermé depuis bien longtemps. C'était le problème lorsqu'on habitait une si petite et insignifiante ville. A Boston, les magasins ne fermaient jamais, les rues n'étaient jamais totalement vides, la vie continuait, les voitures passaient… Boston, c'était si loin d'ici… A quelques heures de transports…

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Son sang se glaça. Il ne lui restait que deux rues a traversé avant d'arriver chez elle, deux petites rues et elle serait en sécurité.

Regina jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière son épaule avant d'accélérer ses pas. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière, une personne avec une capuche qui cachait son visage. Un inconnu.

Elle sortit son téléphone, composa le 911, juste au cas ou, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

De plus, elle connaissait bien le shérif, un grand ami de la famille Mills, il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à aider la fille de celui qui fut jadis son supérieur.

L'inconnu se rapprochait, elle hésitait à fuir en courant. N'avait-elle pas du spray au poivre quelque part dans son sac ? Si ! Voilà quelque chose qui donnerait une bonne leçon a cette personne qui la suivait depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

La brune plongea sa main à l'intérieur de son sac et en sortit son petit tube d'autodéfense.

Au moindre problème…Il lui suffirait d'appuyer.

_« Regina ! »_

Elle sentit une main attraper son bras, une main forte et puissante. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. C'était le moment d'agir.

D'un geste brusque la cheerleader se retourna, et sans aucune hésitation, vida l'intégralité de son tube sur les yeux de son assaillant, qui surpris, tomba à la renverse, mains sur les yeux, et grogna de douleur. Pendant la chute, la capuche glissa, laissant s'échapper de longues mèches d'or et un visage familier.

_« Emma ? »_

La blonde répondit par un gémissement, recroquevillée sur le béton froid et humide. Ses jambes étaient remontées jusqu'à sa poitrine, dans une position semi fœtale, elle tremblait de douleur. Regina se mordit les lèvres, désolée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver la jeune femme derrière l'identité de son agresseur et regrettait son geste. Quelle idée aussi ! N'aurait-elle pas pu ôter sa capuche ? Affolée par les petits cris que poussait son assaillante, la brune s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle senti ses muscles se tendre a travers le pull, puis sa respiration s'accélérer.

_« Emma, est-ce que ça va ? »_

Elle ne se relevait pas. Sa tête avait du cogner pendant sa chute. Son visage était rouge, attaqué par le spray au poivre. Regina accentua la pression de sa main sur son épaule, et répéta sa phrase, espérant avoir une réponse, n'importe quoi.

_Idiote ! Idiote !_

Elle ne savait plus contre qui elle était le plus en colère. Contre elle-même ou contre Emma ?

Toutes deux avaient été stupides.

_« J'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaal… » _Gémit Emma, tout en continuant a se rouler par terre. _« Mes yeux brûlent ! »_

L'effet du poivre… Il faut dire qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte…

D'un geste doux, elle prit les mains de la blondinette entre les siennes et les écarta de ses yeux, provoquant, chez la blessée, un cri de douleur.

_« Il ne faut pas y toucher ! » _Lui expliqua la capitaine, tout en étendant les bras de la jeune femme le long de son corps de manière a ce qu'elle ne puisse plus aggraver encore plus sa blessure. _« Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir les yeux ? »_

Ses yeux verts… si beau, si doux, si mystérieux. Elle s'en voudrait de les avoir abîmer. Il y avait tellement au fond de ces orbites de jade. Il y avait la joie, l'innocence, il y avait les étoiles, les vagues, les ouragans, il y avait de l'amour, de la tendresse, de la peur.

Regina voulait revoir les étincelles pétiller dans son regard. Il fallait qu'elle ouvre ses yeux. Les paupières rouges restaient clauses, des larmes roulaient sur le visage pur d'Emma Swan.

_« Non… »_ Souffla la blonde, tout en se mordant les lèvres. _« Aaaaaaaaaaahhh, ça bruuuule … »_

De l'eau ! Il lui fallait de l'eau pour retirer le poivre ! Mais toutes les boutiques étaient fermées… Le Granny's était a plus de dix minutes a pieds… Plus elles attendaient, plus les risques de dégradation de la cornée étaient grands. Il fallait agir, et agir maintenant. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle allait devoir l'emmener chez elle… Soigner son agresseur, voila qui était quelque chose de peu commun.

_« Emma ? » _Demanda calmement la brunette. _« Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? »_

La lycéenne hocha la tête. Elle serrait la mâchoire pour lutter contre la douleur. Comme si elle se faisait violence pour paraître normale, pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

D'un geste rapide, la cheerleader se releva et attrapa délicatement le bras de sa victime afin de l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Celle-ci gardait ses yeux fermés et semblait perdue, en équilibre précaire.

_« Fais moi confiance, je vais te guider.. » _Souffla gentiment Regina.

Emma tourna sa tête vers la voix, ne réalisant pas que leurs front se touchaient presque tant elles étaient proches. Regina eut un léger mouvement de recul, encore mal a l'aise avec le partage de son espace personnel. Les fils d'or caressaient son visage, dispersant l'odeur douce et épicée de cannelle. Elle sourit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut être parce que cette situation était absurde. Peut être parce qu'Emma la faisait sourire.

_« Où va-t-on ? » _S'enquis la blonde.

_« Chez moi. »_

Sa main se posa dans le dos de la blondinette, l'autre attrapa fermement son bras droit. Elle exerça doucement une pression sur la peau de la victime afin de l'inviter à avancer. Celle-ci semblait hésitante, effrayée. Privée de ses yeux, il lui était difficile de se repérer.

Regina dut la rattraper à plusieurs reprises a cause d'un trottoir un peu trop haut ou d'un trou dans le goudron. Elle souriait quand elle sentait son corps trembler. Qui aurait cru qu'elles arriveraient jusqu'ici ? Il y a quelques semaines, elles se disputaient dans une salle de classe… et maintenant, voilà que la brunette aidait cette inconnue, car elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de cette femme qu'elle s'apprêtait à emmener chez elle. Le bras de la jolie blonde reposa bientôt sur sa taille, comme pour être sure qu'elle ne la laisserait pas tomber. Ses doigts exerçaient une certaine pression sur ses hanches. Ce contact était étrangement plaisant et Regina se retrouva, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, à rapprocher le corps de la jeune femme du sien. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans la soudaine faiblesse que présentait la blonde, quelque chose qui la poussait à vouloir la protéger.

Le manoir des Mills commença à se dessiner au loin, elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. La cheerleader conduit Emma jusqu'au porche, ouvrit la porte et conduit la jeune femme jusqu'à la salle de bain.

_« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide, ou tu veux que je te laisse seule ? » _Demanda Regina, doucement.

_« Je vais me débrouiller merci… » _

Elle hocha la tête. Elle comprenait. D'un geste doux, elle referma la porte de la salle de bain afin de laisser à la jeune femme un peu d'intimité, et commença à se diriger vers la salle à manger vide. Les restes d'un repas reposaient dans l'évier, signe que Cora était rentrée la nuit dernière. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue revenir, et était repartie avant même qu'elle ne soit levée. Regina soupira, attrapa les couverts et l'assiette, les rangea dans le lave vaisselle. D'un geste naturel, elle sortit deux verres qu'elle rempli d'eau. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de la visite, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer civilisée.

Quand Emma sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva une brunette qui lui tournait le dos, les deux mains posée sur la table en verre.

_« Note a moi-même, ne plus jamais prendre Regina Mills par surprise. » _Plaisanta t-elle afin de signaler sa présence a son hôte.

Celle-ci se retourna et sourit, comme sortit de ses pensées. Elle tendit un des deux verres à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, les yeux rouge vif mais a nouveau ouverts. Quelques larmes roulaient encore de ces yeux de façon incontrôlable, dévalaient ses joues de porcelaine.

_« Justement, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais à m'attendre dehors ? »_

Emma sourit et trempa ses lèvres rosées dans le verre, tout en continuant de fixer la cheerleader dans les yeux. Un ange passa.

_« Je voulais te féliciter pour l'entrainement. C'était superbe. »_

Regina fronça les sourcils d'étonnement. Elle n'avait pas aperçu la rebelle parmi le public, pas une seule fois. L'idée même de sa présence ne lui avait pas même traversé l'esprit. Ce n'était pas comme si elles étaient amies ou quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi la blonde viendrait-elle à l'entraînement ?

_« Et pour me féliciter tu as donc décidé de m'attendre dehors avec une capuche qui cache ton visage ? Pas du tout suspect comme comportement… »_

_« J'avais froid aux oreilles ! »_

Regina se mit à rire doucement, cachant son sourire derrière sa main. C'était adorable, la manière dont elle se défendait pour son comportement. Adorable ? Venait-elle vraiment d'utiliser le mot adorable ?

La brune s'éclaircit la gorge.

_« Donc tu es venues… »_

_« Bien sur ! C'était extraordinaire !»_

Cela semblait être une évidence. Comme si, assister a cette représentation, était quelque chose de normal. Peut être l'était-ce, après tout ? Peut être se faisait-elle des illusions ? On ne venait pas voir les cheerleader juste pour elle, il devait y avoir une bonne raison de sa présence.

_« Merci. » _Murmura Regina, les joues rougies par le compliment.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silences, aucune de savait réellement quoi dire, quoi faire. Quand elles étaient juste toute les deux, c'était comme si les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. C'était troublant. Elle avait l'impression de la comprendre, sans pour autant la connaître. L'impression qu'elles n'étaient pas si différentes l'une de l'autre…

_« Alors c'est ici, la tanière de la mystérieuse Regina… » _Souffla timidement Emma qui se balançait sur ses pieds.

_« Eh oui. »_

_« C'est… grand. »_

Silence a nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent. Regina sourit, Emma sourit aussi, et c'était comme si leurs carapaces s'étaient envolées. Comme si elles pouvaient être qui elles étaient, sans masque, sans se cacher.

C'était étrange. Emma était étrange. Elle était étrange. Leur relation était étrange.

Mais c'était agréable de ne plus devoir faire semblant.

_« Tes yeux vont bien ? » _Demanda la capitaine en se penchant vers le visage de sa victime.

_« Ca pique encore mais je survivrai… »_

_« J'aurais peut être du vider le reste du tube alors… »_

La blonde leva un sourcil surpris avant de sourire. Quand elle souriait, c'était comme si des milliers de papillons prenaient leur envol dans son ventre.

_« Très drôle, majesté, très drôle… »_

_« Je sais, princesse, je sais. »_

Princesse ? Avait-elle réellement dit cela a voix haute ?

Cette fois, la confusion remplaça son sourire. Elle avait été surprise par ce surnom qui lui avait été attribué, surprise mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger.

_« Princesse ? Plutôt un chevalier ! »_

La cheerleader gloussa, passant une main entre ses cheveux épais.

_« Terrassé par la méchante reine et son spray au poivre » _Ajouta t-elle, sourire au lèvres.

_« C'est vrai que dit comme ça… »_

La blonde reposa son verre sur la table. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, seul le tic tac régulier de l'horloge venait troubler le silence reposant qui s'était installé.

_« Tes parents ne sont pas là ? » _S'enquis finalement Emma, laissant son regard admirer la pièce qui l'entourait.

Tout était si moderne, si beau, neuf mais si vide. Les murs étaient gris et blanc, la vie semblait avoir quitté ce manoir depuis des années.

_« Ma mère travaille beaucoup, elle n'est pas souvent là. »_

_« Et ton père ? »_

_« Il est décédé. »_

La blonde se mordit la lèvre.

_« Je suis désolée. »_

_« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je n'en parle pas trop. »_

_« Tu dois te sentir seule… »_

_« Parfois… »_

Regina soupira. Dans son cœur, il y avait un vide. Elle se sentait si seule, la plupart du temps, raison pour laquelle David et Kat passaient beaucoup de temps ici. Ils mettaient un peu de lumière dans cette maison sombre.

_« Je devrais peut être y aller… »_

Elle hocha la tête. Après tout, elle avait soigné la belle blonde, son devoir s'arrêtait la.

La capitaine raccompagna son invitée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_« Tu es sure de pouvoir rentrer chez toi ? » _Demanda t-elle timidement.

_« Si je ne suis pas la demain, tu sauras pourquoi. »_

_« Ce n'est pas drôle. »_

La blonde passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés.

_« Merci. »_

_« Pour ? »_

_« M'avoir soignée. »_

_« C'était la moindre des choses. »_

L'émeraude et l'ébène se mêlèrent quelques instants, et puis se détachèrent avec regret.

_« Au revoir, Regina. »_

_« Au revoir, Miss Swan » _Souffla doucement la brune.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? Qu'en avez vous pensé? Tout vos commentaires sont les bienvenus :) Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je suis la pour ça ;)<strong>

**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre très SwanQueen !**

**Bon courage a tous et bonne semaine :)**

**-RedSnow1**


	7. Conversation nocturne

**Bonjour a tous !**

**Ça**** fait une petite heure que j'essaye de poster ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment cru ne jamais y arriver (vive la connexion de merde !) ****Ravie que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu, et oui ! c'est le début du SwanQueen :')**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, vos favs, vos follows, cette histoire, elle n'existe que grace a vous ! merci merci :')**

**Merci a ma correctrice, cbw' je t'aime ma belle, t'es la meilleure !**

**Bon concernant ce chapitre ci... well... je pense qu'il va vous plaire, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ^^**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite ;)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><em>« Regina ? »<em>

La brunette se figea. Cette voix, cette voix chaude, douce, rassurante. Elle la connaissait si bien, elle ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas entendue ?

Depuis…de nombreux mois, sûrement, depuis… sa disparition.

Son cœur se serra rien qu'a cette pensée. Il était mort. Il ne reviendrait pas. Pourquoi continuait-elle à l'entendre ?

_« Père ? »_

Elle se retourna, il la regardait. Il avait posé sur elle ses yeux protecteurs, remplis d'amour et de tendresse. Regina avait l'impression d'être une petite fille a nouveau. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi charmant, malgré ses cheveux grisonnants. Il semblait en pleine forme, un petit sourire chaleureux ornait son visage. Il lui manquait tellement…

D'un geste désespéré, la jeune femme s'élança dans les bras de son géniteur, serrant son corps contre le sien avec force, plongeant son nez dans son cou, comme elle le faisait si souvent avant. Avant l'accident.

Henry se mit à rire, un rire grave, et plongea sa main dans les cheveux ébène de sa seule et unique fille.

_« Papa… Papa… tu me manques tellement… »_

Il y eu un flash aveuglant, la cheerleader tomba au sol violement. Ses genoux heurtèrent la terre ferme, elle n'y voyait plus rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir. Elle entendait des cris, des appels au secours.

_« Reginaaaaa »_

Deux voix étaient mélées. L'une féminine, l'autre masculine. Il y avait celle de son père, lointaine, remplie de douleur, de regrets. L'autre était trop éloignée, et sans aucun intérêt. Henry était le seul qui comptait, le seul qui avait toujours été la pour elle. Elle ne le laisserait pas tomber, pas cette fois. Elle cria, cria de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne pouvait pas se relever. Elle ne voyait rien, encore aveuglée, encore incapable de faire un mouvement. Il fallait qu'elle se relève… Il le fallait !

Les voix continuaient à l'appeler. Henry agonisait. Henry était en train de mourir. Encore, toujours… Elle ne pouvait pas le voir s'éteindre encore une fois devant ses yeux, elle ne l'accepterait pas. Il était la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la brunette qui était toujours assise par terre. Cette fois, elle le sauverait. Cette fois, elle était là. Elle pouvait le sauver, il y avait encore une chance. Il fallait qu'elle y croie !

Regina se releva, jambes tremblotante et chercha. Elle se laissa conduire par sa voix, sa voix étranglée, son cœur battait violement contre sa poitrine. Elle cria son nom, il ne répondait pas. Devant ses yeux il y avait des taches noires.

_« Regina… » _Murmura l'autre voix, si proche, si lointaine.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Non… c'était impossible… Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai… Elle devait rêver, oui, c'était un rêve, cette voix n'était qu'une invention de son sub-conscient…

Alors qu'elle cherchait à se résonner, les taches noires se dispersèrent, lui permettant d'apercevoir les deux personnes. Et alors, elle les vit. Lui, elle, eux.

Elle, ses cheveux dorés agités par le vent, son regard remplis de larmes, assise a coté de son père mourrant. Elle avait les mains sur sa poitrine, comme dans un essai vain de lui pratiquer un massage cardiaque.

Lui était étendu par terre, le visage figé, pâle comme la mort.

_« Papa !» _Sanglota Regina, tout en s'agenouillant auprès de la sauveuse et de celui qui lui avait donné la vie, tout deux cherchèrent leur mots, leur yeux dirigés vers son visage couvert de larmes, mais ne dirent rien. L'un était trop faible, l'autre trop désolée. Ils tremblaient tout deux violement, comme agité par quelque chose, ou par quelqu'un, leurs dents claquaient à l'unisson dans ses oreilles, dans son esprit. Pourquoi la blonde claquait-elle des dents ?

Elle n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi affreux. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle voulait que les claquements cessent, que les gémissements d'Henry se taisent.

Elle faisait un cauchemar… Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication… Il fallait qu'elle se réveille… Maintenant…

Brusquement, une main attrapa son bras et serra fortement. Un cri d'horreur s'échappa des lèvres rouges.

_« Je t'aime ma fille… » _Parvint a murmurer Henry avant de fermer les yeux définitivement.

La pression sur son bras diminua, la main roula au sol, immobile. Sur son visage figé, une expression de douleur, sur ses lèvres pâle, un cri stoppé de justesse par la mort subite.

_« Non, non je t'en prie… Reste avec moi… »_

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, son cœur se déchira. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle ne voulait pas que cela finisse comme ça… Elle avait besoin de son père, de son héro. Regina reposa sa tête sur son torse, serrant contre ses narines les vêtements de celui qui l'avait toujours protégé, de celui qui avait fait d'elle la personne qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle sentit son odeur, simple, rassurante, et s'y accrocha aussi longtemps qu'elle put…

_« Regina ? Regina… »_

Un murmure interrompit ses pleurs. Emma… Emma parlait dans son oreille, elle sentait son souffle chaud dans ses cheveux, le timbre tremblotant de sa voix.

La brunette avait fermé les yeux, ne bougeait plus, bercée par ses pleurs et les paroles de la blonde, bercée par la main qu'elle sentait glisser de haut en bas dans son dos.

Il était mort, elle était détruite a nouveau. Son cœur était brisé, elle voulait juste se réveiller.

Les bras d'Emma se refermèrent autour de sa taille, essayant de l'éloigner de son père, mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Pourquoi voulait-elle l'emmener ? Pourquoi Henry devait-il mourir ? Son souffle était court, un cri de protestation s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle sentit la main de la jeune femme serrer son petit corps contre le sien. C'était chaud, agréable, tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

_« N'oublie jamais… tu es une reine. Je suis là pour toi» _Soupira doucement la blonde à son oreille.

Alors elle le sentit, ce geste délicat, tendre.

Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur la peau trempée par les larmes de sa joue, ces lèvres si douces, si roses, si tentatrices…

* * *

><p>Regina se réveilla en sursaut, les cheveux trempés de sueur, passant rapidement de la position allongée a celle assise. Son souffle était court, son cœur battait en chamade contre sa poitrine, quelques larmes roulaient encore de ses yeux sombres. Il faisait noir autour d'elle, elle était terrorisée, chamboulée par ce cauchemar…<p>

Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua les décorations familières de sa chambre. Elle était de retour à la maison. Elle était réveillée. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai… Emma allait bien, père reposait toujours dans le caveau familial. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tout allait bien maintenant.

D'un geste hésitant, elle tourna son regard vers son réveil qui indiquait 2h19 du matin.

C'était aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui que l'équipe de cheerleader ferait une grande représentation devant plus de 300 personnes, aujourd'hui qu'elle devrait faire peur d'un peu de courage, de concentration.

Elle mourrait de peur a l'idée de rater ne serais-ce qu'une seule figure. La brunette avait tellement travailler cet enchaînement, il était primordial qu'elle le réussisse, ne serait-ce que pour sa propre fierté. Et parce que toute l'école la regarderait. Parents, professeurs, élèves, tous seraient réunit dans le stade pour regarder les hommes jouer le premier match de la saison. Mais il n'y aurait pas sa mère. Non, Cora avait sûrement quelque chose de mieux à faire, pourquoi viendrait-elle regarder sa fille faire du sport ? Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, elle ne le ferait sûrement pas cette fois non plus.

Regina prit une grande inspiration. Son estomac se serra brutalement. Elle était si inquiète. D'un geste doux, elle repoussa les couvertures et s'extirpa de son lit.

Il était trop tôt pour se lever, et elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de se rendormir. Elle ne voulait pas retomber dans son cauchemar, non, pour rien au monde elle ne se rendormirait.

En quelques secondes, elle avait rejoint son bureau, ou traînait un immense paquet de feuille soigneusement ordonnée. Il lui faudrait se changer un peu les idées, oublier Emma, Henry, le match… Quoi de mieux pour cela que de se perdre dans les méandres d'internet ?

Il ne suffit que d'un geste sur le pavé tactile pour ranimer son bel ordinateur portable, qui s'ouvrit directement sur sa page facebook.

Parfait.

Tout ce dont elle avait besoin a cet instant présent.

Bien évidemment, il n'y avait personne en ligne, et puis, de toute manière, avec qui pourrait-elle parler à une heure pareille ?

Pendant quelques minutes, elle se mit a passer de profil en profil, s'amusant a espionner la vie de ceux qu'elle suivait.

Tiens, Kat avait changé sa photo de profil ! Oh, et David était… en couple ?

Regina sourit. Elle avait deviné que le jeune homme était parvenu à avouer sa flamme à sa belle, et elle en était ravie. Il méritait vraiment de trouver l'amour.

L'amour…

A cet instant, un petit bruit manqua de lui faire avoir une attaque. D'un regard inquiet, la brunette lança un regard vers sa porte fermée, espérant ne pas avoir éveillé sa mère.

Si Cora découvrait qu'elle était sur l'ordinateur à une heure pareille… Elle la tuerait. Voir même pire. Car, oui, cette femme était capable de trouver un sort pire que la mort.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, cherchant à calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur, puis, voyant que sa mère ne bougeait pas, Regina se décida enfin à regarder la cause de sa surprise.

**Emma SWAN**

**Déjà réveillée ?**

Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé trouver Emma Swan sur facebook à une heure pareille. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. La blondinette semblait vouloir montrer qu'elle était une rebelle. Une rebelle ne respecterait pas les couvre-feux, n'est ce pas ?

Avant de répondre à ce message, la cheerleader s'assura d'avoir bien coupé le son. Elle s'était fait avoir une fois, mais pas deux.

_Je te retourne la même question…_

**Problème pour dormir ? Ton lit n'est peut être pas assez confortable ? ;)**

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel. Il était évident que la blonde se payait littéralement sa tête, et elle n'en avait que faire. Elle ne voulait même pas répondre tant cela l'agaçait.

Toutes ces personnes qui la considéraient comme une femme pourrie gâtée… bien sur, elle avait des facilités au niveau de l'argent, chose que tout le monde n'avait pas, mais tout de même ! Elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui se ventait de venir d'un cercle social plutôt élevé.

…

**Relax, majesté, je rigolais ;) Moi je n'arrive pas à dormir.**

_Heureuse de l'apprendre…_

**Au fait, mes yeux vont bien, merci de t'en être inquiétée ;)**

Une nouvelle fois Regina leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit. Elle avait beau essayé de maintenir ses distances avec Emma, celle-ci trouvait toujours un moyen de la toucher. Après leur conversation quelques heures plus tôt dans son salon… elle s'était demandée ce qui lui avait prit de s'ouvrir comme cela a la jeune femme. Elle ne disait a personne ce qui était arrivé a son père. Personne… Mais Emma avait percé sa carapace. Emma, étrangement, lui inspirait confiance et sympathie. Elle avait souvent envie de la tuer, cela, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il arrivait aussi, plus souvent qu'elle n'aimait se l'avouer, il arrivait qu'elle apprécie sa présence. Chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient dans les couloirs, à la cantine, dans le jardin, chaque fois qu'elles manquaient de se bousculer le vendredi soir, c'était devenu une sorte de routine. Une routine qui lui donnait le sourire.

_Comment vont tes yeux, Swan ?_

**Mieux, merci ;) Je ne me suis pris que deux poteaux et une poubelle en rentrant chez moi, ce qui est un exploit !**

_La prochaine fois, tu enlèveras ta capuche avant de m'attaquer._

**Ooooh oui ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Pas trop stressé pour le match ?**

_Je n'ai pas très envie de parler du match._

**Oh, je vois. Désolée alors. Mais je suis sure que tout vas bien se passer. Bref, tu veux parler de quoi ?**

_Qui a dis que j'avais envie de parler ?_

**Pourquoi répondrais-tu à mes messages si tu n'en avais pas envie ?**

La brunette sourit, puis se frotta doucement les yeux. La lumière émanant de l'écran éblouissait ses pauvres yeux fatigués. D'un geste lent, elle attrapa la paire de lunette qui reposait sur le haut de sa boite a bijoux.

_Touché._

**Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?**

Elle manqua de s'étouffer de surprise tant cette question était des plus… inattendue. Mais a quoi jouait-elle donc ? Et puis qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire ?

Regina secoua la tête. Décidément… Emma Swan était une femme surprenante… Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Elle n'était pas sure. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des surprises pour être honnête.

_Pardon ?_

**Quoi ?**

_Tu veux vraiment savoir ma couleur préférée ?_

**Sauf si c'est un secret ;)**

_Le noir. Et toi ?_

**Hmmmm… Le rouge.**

_Okay._

Il y eu quelques secondes de silences entre les deux jeunes femmes si bien que Regina en vint a se demander si Emma était partie. Après tout, elle avait coupé la conversation en répondant aussi sèchement… Elle avait un peu de mal à se montrer amicale parfois, mais elle faisait de son mieux.

A sa grande surprise, une nouvelle bulle apparut sur son écran.

**A toi de me poser une question :P**

_Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?_

**Je ne sais pas ? Parce que tu es curieuse et que je sais que tu meuuuuuuuurs d'envie d'apprendre a mieux me connaître ? ;)**

Regina étouffa un gloussement. Vraiment ? Elle haussa un sourcil. Venait-elle de rire devant un message d'Emma Swan ? C'était une nouveauté. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge.

Ce n'était pas de la honte, mais une certaine timidité. Cette conversation était amusante, si ce n'était agréable. La blonde la mettait suffisamment a l'aise pour qu'elle parvienne a s'ouvrir un petit peut. Et puis derrière un écran, tout était toujours plus facile, n'est ce pas ? Il n'y avait pas cette urgence, on pouvait prendre tout son temps pour répondre, et c'est quelque chose qu'elle appréciait grandement.

Alors, Regina décida de jouer le jeu.

_Ta plus grande peur ?_

**Les clowns. Toi ?**

Elle sourit devant la réponse tout à faire sérieuse. Comme c'était adorable ! Emma Swan terrorisée par les clowns !

_Les araignées. _

**Moi qui pensais que Regina Mills n'avais peur de rien… Rêve le plus fou ?**

_Haha, très drôle Swan… Avoir des pouvoirs magiques…_

C'était toujours quelque chose qu'elle avait désiré, en particulier depuis qu'elle avait lu des livres sur la sorcellerie. La magie, les pouvoirs, les aventures, c'était quelque chose qui l'attirait irrépressiblement. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle passait des journées entières à imaginer qu'elle était une puissante sorcière capable de faire des choses merveilleuses… Comme se téléporter ou devenir invisible, chose qui lui aurait été particulièrement utile pour fuir sa mère.

**Genre comme Harry Potter ?**

Harry Potter ! Le héro de son enfance !

_Oui ! et toi ?_

**Pouvoir voler ! Etre libre !**

Regina ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette réponse ne la surprit pas. Elle n'imaginait pas une Emma Swan qui serait capable de tenir sur place. Il fallait qu'elle bouge, qu'elle s'envole, qu'elle visite le monde. Elle aussi en rêvait secrètement parfois. Elle rêvait de s'en aller, loin, très loin… La ou elle pourrait être heureuse.

_Je comprends totalement. Chanson préférée ?_

**Nickelback – Trying not to love you. Et toi, majest****é?**

La cheerleader sourit. Elle aimait beaucoup cette chanson, le rythme, les paroles, tout.

_Strange Birds – Birdy_

**D'assez bon goûts musicaux…**

_Assez bon ?_

Regina haussa un sourcil, surprise. Elle avait de certains goûts musicaux qui lui venaient de son père, mais elle aimait diversifier ce qu'elle écoutait. Ainsi, elle pouvait passer de Vivaldi à Mickael Jackson sans problème, tout en écoutant un petit peu de hard rock. C'était un sujet sur lequel elle était totalement ouverte.

**Sting c'est la vie !**

_Je préfère Adèle._

**Adèle ? Naaaaan tu rigoles ? **

_Elle a une superbe voix !_

Elle savait que la blonde allait réagir de la sorte, parce que… eh bien, disons qu'elle la connaissait un peu, assez du moins, pour savoir que chez elle, le rock, c'était plus que de la musique, c'était une façon de vivre. C'en était presque une religion.

La cheerleader s'amusait presque de l'incrédulité de son interlocutrice face à ses goûts.

**Sûrement ^-^ La qualité que tu privilégies chez quelqu'un ?**

_L'honnêteté. Et toi ?_

**L'entêtement. J'aime les gens qui me tiennent tête :) qui sont encore plus bornés que moi ;)**

_J'avoue particulièrement apprécier ce trait aussi._

C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle et Emma ne cessaient de se rencontrer, de se rentrer dedans. Elles avaient toute deux leur propre caractère, leurs idées, et ne voulaient pas entendre l'avis de l'autre. C'était à savoir qui des deux seraient la plus bornée.

Regina se mit à rire doucement, se souvenant de leur première conversation. Qui aurait cru qu'elles seraient allées si loin dans leur relation, elles qui, dès le premier coup d'oeils, s'étaient détestées ? Plus ou moins d'ailleurs, car, pour sa part, bien qu'elle est été très vite agacée par cette blonde, elle ne l'avait jamais détestée.

**Regina ? Je me posais une question…**

Son cœur manqua un battement.

_Dois-je avoir peur ?_

**Je ne sais pas :) qui sais ? Non, sérieusement… je me demandais… enfin, ça va te paraître stupide…**

_N'est stupide que la stupidité._

**OMG Regina Mills qui cite Forest Gump, attend, je fais un screen !**

Regina sourit, mais repris rapidement son sérieux. Elle voulait connaître la question qui tourmentait la belle blonde qu'elle avait attaqué quelques heures plus tôt.

_Cesse un peu de tourner autour du pot, et dis moi, Emma._

**Est-ce que… on est amie ?**

Elle dut relire plusieurs fois la question avant que celle-ci n'atteigne son cortex cérébral.

Emma Swan lui demandait si elles étaient amies… que faire ? Que dire ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle voulait être son amie… Le voulait-elle vraiment ? Oui, non, peut être ? Sûrement. La brunette était confuse. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette blonde…

_Je ne sais pas. Je pense. Pourquoi ?_

**Je me demandais juste… **

_On est pas obligée de se faire des tresses pour autant ;)_

La vision était venue d'elle-même. Une vision adorable d'Emma, assise sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pendant qu'elle s'amuserait a coiffer ses longs cheveux d'or. Ils avaient l'air si doux… Regina secoua la tête. A quoi pensait-elle au juste ?

**OM****G REGINA MILLS A UTILISE UN SMILEY ! Screen !**

_Qu'avez vous tous avec les smileys?_

**C'est un moment historique ! Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir pu assister à quelque chose d'aussi exceptionnel !**

Regina se mit a rire doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Cora qu'elle entendait bouger dans la chambre d'a coté. Il était bientôt trois heures et demi du matin. Il serait idiot de se faire prendre en flagrant délit maintenant n'est ce pas.

_Question : Le moment le plus heureux de ta vie ?_

**Le jour ou j'ai reçu un sabre laser pour Noël. Toi ?**

Rien que le fait d'imaginer une petite Emma Swan armée d'un sabre laser suffit à faire fondre son cœur pour de bon. C'était adorable, juste… adorable. Elle la voyait presque se battant contre des ennemis invisibles ou encore mimer le bruit d'un sabre qui s'abat dans l'air.

_Le jour ou j'ai planté mon pommier avec mon père._

Ce souvenir était encore frais dans sa mémoire, pourtant elle était si jeune… A peine âgée de cinq ans. Ce pommier, c'était leur pommier. Encore aujourd'hui, il grandissait dans le jardin, s'épanouissait tel un magnifique papillon et donnait des fruits savoureux.

**Awwwww *-* J'ai encore une question :) mais si tu ne veux pas y répondre, alors il n'y a pas de problème.**

_Je t'écoute_

**Est-ce que tu sors actuellement avec quelqu'un ?**

Regina sourit timidement, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Elle s'attendait à cette question pour être honnête, elle n'avait juste pas imaginé que la blondinette oserait la lui poser. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi avait-elle les idées aussi confuses ? Il suffirait de dire non. Ce n'était qu'une question comme une autre, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si la jeune femme allait lui demander de sortir avec elle. Et puis d'abord, elle ne savait même pas si Emma était gay. L'était-elle ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'était pas sure. Voulait-elle que la blonde lui demande ? C'était si compliqué.

D'un geste rapide, elle referma son ordinateur et se leva de sa chaise, laissant la question en suspens. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi, n'est ce pas ? Dehors, la lune brillait de mille feux, les étoiles étincelaient.

Il était encore temps de trouver un peu de sommeil pendant qu'il en était encore temps, pendant qu'elle le pouvait toujours.

La brunette grimpa doucement dans son lit deux places, releva les couvertures et s'y noya avec un soupire de bonheur. Mais elle ne ferma pas les yeux, pas tout de suite.

Elle se mit a penser a Emma, et a cette question qu'elle lui avait posée, et a laquelle elle n'avait pas répondu.

_« La réponse, Miss Swan, sera une prochaine fois… »_

Car oui, il y aurait une prochaine fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine a tous et rendez vous dans 7 jours pour un chapitre... haha x) je me tais :) vous verrez bien :)<strong>

**Pour plus d'informations, et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas a venir me faire un ptit coucou sur twitter EvilMarie1**

**Evil Bisous **

**-RedSnow1**


	8. Comme un ange sans ailes

**Hola todos ! Comment allez vous?**

**Chapitre 8 de Her Name Is Happiness, Chapitre assez important let's say ;) J'espère que vous allez aimé (moi je me suis bien amusée a l'écrire, vous comprendrez pourquoi :B)**

**Je suis désolée de devoir vous faire attendre une semaine a chaque fois, mais, comme on dit, plus on attend, plus on a de plaisir hihi xD Plus sérieusement, je me sens incapable de tenir un rythme de 2 chapitres par semaines. Avec les cours, les futures épreuves de bac que je vais passer... ca risque d'être vraiment difficile...Sorry :(**

**En tout cas, merci a tous de me lire, de reviewer, de fav, de follow, bref, merci pour tout ce que vous faites, vous êtes parfaits!**

**Merci a cbw' ma correctrice et beta, la meilleure des meilleures. ILY honey !**

**Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire maintenant :P**

**Bonne lecture a tous ;)**

* * *

><p>Elle était en haut, tout en haut, elle rayonnait. C'était comme si elle volait, perchée au dessus de l'étendue verte à quelques mètres, peut être deux, ou trois. Elle s'était rarement sentit aussi bien, aussi… en vie. Le soleil effleurait sa peau, son sang battait contre ses tempes. C'était bientôt terminé, il ne restait que quelques secondes avant que la musique ne se termine, quelques secondes à tenir, là, tout en haut.<p>

Il y avait des applaudissements, des exclamations de joie, d'admiration. Elle avait l'impression d'être la reine, la reine de la chanson, et elle était de retour, elle aussi.

Son sourire s'était agrandit, son cœur a battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Elle avait presque réussit a l'oublier, a oublier ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait dit.

Et puis leur regards s'étaient croisés, quelques secondes, il n'avait suffit que d'un regard, un seul.

Il y eu un grand cri, des hoquets de surprises.

_« Regina ! »_

Et puis tout devint noir.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques heures auparavant.<strong>

Quand Regina ouvrit a nouveau les yeux, c'était parce qu'elle avait entendu un étrange bruit de verre brisé venant de la cuisine, un bruit des plus inhabituel de si bon matin. Il était a peine 5h30… Il lui restait une bonne demi heure de sommeil. Mais pas pour aujourd'hui, pas en sachant qu'il y avait le match… Le match… L'enchaînement…Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, elle se demanda si quelqu'un avait été blessé, ce quelqu'un ne pouvant être que sa mère. Cela l'étonna. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de croiser sa génitrice. L'une comme pour l'autre, il était mieux qu'elles s'abstiennent de passer du temps ensemble, leur conversation se finissant toujours de la même manière. Des cris, des pleurs, des portes qui claquent. Mais elle était sa mère. Elle l'aimait. D'une étrange façon, certes, mais au fond de son cœur, elle était celle qui lui avait donné la vie, et cela, rien, ni personne ne pourrait dire le contraire. Cora était le premier visage qu'elle avait vu en arrivant sur cette terre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive du mal... Alors, sans réfléchir, elle s'extirpa de ses couvertures, laissa son lit confortable et descendit quatre a quatre les escaliers, vêtue d'un simple pyjama gris.

_« Mère ? » _Demanda t-elle doucement, tout en entrant dans la cuisine, la ou gisait a présent, quelques débris translucides d'un verre a pied ainsi qu'une petite mare de liquide rouge, qui ressemblait fortement a du vin.

Cora était là, assise sur le rebord du comptoir, comme si ne rien était, son café chaud entre ses doigts, habillé de manière tout a fait formelle, comme à son habitude, prête à partir pour le travail. Dans ses yeux vides, il n'y avait que de la froideur, de la soif de pouvoir, et les éclats d'une vie difficile. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon sévère, tiré fermement en arrière. Pas une seule mèche n'avait pas sa place.

Elle était assise sur le rebord de la chaise, et s'était retournée pour la dévisager. Comme si elle était surprise de la voir accourir pour elle. Comme si elle redécouvrait qu'elle n'était pas seule, dans ce grand manoir.

_« Une jeune fille bien éduquée ne cours pas dans les escaliers. » _Répondit la génitrice, et ce fut comme un poignard dans son cœur.

Regina avait l'habitude maintenant, elle ne faisait plus attention aux remarques de sa mère, du moins, la plupart du temps. En fait, elle la voyait tellement rarement qu'il était facile de l'ignorer, mais dès qu'elles se croisaient… Dès qu'elles se croisaient, ce n'était que reproches sur reproches et… Elle en avait assez de ne pas se sentir à la hauteur, de ne pas être celle que sa mère espérait, de ne pas être suffisante.

Elle soupira. Il n'y avait pas de bonjour, ni de bonne nuit, encore moins de baisés échangés pour dire au revoir. Il n'y avait rien, il n'y avait jamais rien eu, il n'y aurait jamais.

_« Excusez moi, mère. J'ai entendu quelque chose se casser, j'ai eu peur que vous soyez blessée. »_

Cora leva un sourcil, comme surprise, puis se replongea dans son café, ignorant presque la présence de sa seule et unique fille, qui, dans ce silence gênant, commença a préparer son petit déjeuné. Les premiers rayons du soleil passaient à travers les vitres, baignant la cuisine dans une lumière dorée et agréable pour les yeux.

Une fois son café préparé, sa tartine beurrée, la brunette s'assis a l'exact opposé de la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, comme pour imager leur relation. Distante, froide.

_« Une jeune fille bien élevée ne mets pas ses coudes sur sa table. » _Réprima Cora, tout en laissant son regard de pierre traîner sur le visage de son enfant.

La cheerleader baissa la tête, penaude, et rectifia sa posture tout en serrant les poings en dessus de la table. Elle en avait assez d'être reprise sans arrêt ! Les seuls mots que sa mère avait pour elle n'étaient que des reproches. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être comme les autres pour une fois ? Avoir une mère poule qui appellerait chaque soir pour savoir comment s'était passé le lycée… Qui viendrait la chercher après les soirées, qui prépareraient a mangé avec amour.

Parfois, elle se demandait si Cora l'aimait vraiment. Et si oui, pourquoi elle agissait comme si elle n'existait pas.

Une larme se mit à briller dans les yeux sombres de la jeune femme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Une jeune fille bien élevée ne devait pas pleurer en public.

_« Mère ? » _Demanda t-elle doucement, la voix tremblante. _« Viendrez vous ce soir ? C'est le premier match de la saison… et… je me demandais… »_

Cora se leva brusquement, jeta le reste de son café dans l'évier, lissa sa jupe. Regina se tut. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Leur conversation était terminée. Lâchant un 'bonne journée' rapide, la mère s'éclipsa de la salle aussi vite que possible, laissant la pauvre brunette seule et affreusement terrorisée. Elle aurait aimé que Cora vienne la voir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Elle aurait aimé lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être fière d'elle, lui montrer qu'elle était a la hauteur.

Son cœur se serra. Depuis la mort d'Henry, l'écart qui la séparait ordinairement de sa génitrice s'était creusé, et bien qu'elle ai fait tout son possible pour l'en empêcher, le vide qui les séparaient était infranchissable. Une année. Il ne lui restait qu'une année avant de pouvoir s'échapper a jamais de cette maison trop grande pour elles deux.

* * *

><p><em>« Prête pour le spectacle ? » <em>Demanda gentiment Kat, posant une main rassurante sur ses épaules raides. Sous la chaleur de sa paume, elle se détendit doucement et releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans les yeux azurs. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, assise sur ce banc, a penser ?

_« On dira que oui… » _Répondit doucement la brunette, tout en continuant a fixer l'étendue verte qui lui faisait face. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant le début du match, quelques heures de grand stress qu'il lui fallait canaliser.

Quoi de mieux pour cela que de penser a autre chose ?

Ses yeux cherchèrent un point pour s'accrocher, quelque part, perdu dans ce jardin, un endroit ou elle pourrait fuir ses peurs, se concentrer sur autre chose que ses pensées.

_« Je peux te poser une question ? »_

Elle haussa les épaules. Cela lui était égal.

Derrière un arbre, elle apercevait ce qui semblait être l'ombre de deux adolescent en train de s'embrasser tendrement, deux adolescents qu'elle reconnus comme étant Mary Margaret Blanchard et David Nolan. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres rouges.

Ils étaient adorablement naïfs tout les deux, en train de profiter de cette relation éphémère, de ce bonheur partagé. La main du jeune blond caressait les doux cheveux d'ébène de sa dulcinée, elles les avaient posés sur son torse musclé.

_« Tu t'entends bien avec la ice tea girl ? »_

Regina manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive dans cette question la pris par surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas a ce que Kat se souvienne d'Emma, et encore moins qu'elle questionne leurs rapports. Ses yeux virent trouver un visage tout à faire sérieux, prêt à écouter attentivement une réponse. Ses traits étaient fins, doux, encore enfantins. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

Emma n'était pas le genre de personne que son amie aimerait. Un peu trop rebelle à son goût. Mais après tout, les pensées de la jeune blonde ne lui importait peu, n'est ce pas ? Libre a elle de choisir les amis qu'elle voulait, non ?

_« Oui, pourquoi ? »_

_« Je me demandais juste… »_

La brune fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas avec le comportement de son amie. Elle cachait quelque chose, ou semblait hésitante à le dévoiler. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Kat était la personne, avec Emma, la plus décontractée qu'elle connaisse, elle n'hésitait jamais avant de parler et ne semblait, parfois, pas mesurer l'importance de ses mots, l'effet que ceux-ci avaient sur les autres.

_« Kat ? »_

Les yeux azurs cherchèrent ceux noisette, tendrement. Cherchèrent cette étincelle qui n'avait pas brillé dans ces pupilles sombres depuis bien trop longtemps. Cherchèrent quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un signe, un message.

Il n'y avait que de la glace. De la peur. Un trou béant.

Quelque chose de briser. Une cicatrice. De la douleur.

Regina soupira, resserrant ses bras autour de son corps.

_« Tu l'aimes bien ? »_

L'aimait-elle bien ? Peut être. Sûrement. Elle était amusante, immature, idiote, oui, tellement idiote… Mais elle la faisait sourire. Pour de vrai. C'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait plus l'habitude, pas depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, pas depuis qu'elle avait tout perdu.

Emma était… spéciale. Et c'est peut être pour cela qu'elle l'intriguait.

Elle était aussi ravissante qu'agaçante, aussi idiote qu'amusante.

Elle était son amie.

Vraiment ?

_« Elle m'énerve. »_ Marmonna Regina entre ses dents.

_« Daniel aussi t'énervait… »_

Daniel.

L'accident.

Des pleurs.

Des cris.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à la pensée de ces yeux bienveillant, de son sourire timide mais charmeur, de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au souvenir de cet homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour.

Au souvenir de ce garçon qui était mort.

Il était parti. Comme Henry, Comme Rossinante. Ils l'avaient laissés, seule, abandonnée, perdue. Et son cœur s'était brisé. Il était si jeune, a peine 16 ans…il ne méritait cela, personne ne méritait cela.

_« S'il te plait… Je ne veux pas… » _Sa voix se brisa. Elle était incapable de continuer, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Les larmes brûlaient ses yeux, menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Cela faisait presque un an maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle cesse d'y penser. Non pas oublié, non, cela, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, mais tourner la page… C'était si dur. C'était si douloureux. Une larme s'échappa. Brillante, salée, elle vint mourir sur l'herbe verte.

_« Je sais. Tu ne veux pas avoir mal a nouveau. Je comprend, ne t'en fais pas»_

Kathrine passa une main rassurante dans son dos. Elle le faisait souvent quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Son visage se posa sur son épaule. La capitaine voulu faire un mouvement de recul. Elle ne pouvait pas. Son corps ne voulait plus bouger, trouvant un certain réconfort dans ce geste. Elle en vint même à poser sa joue contre le crâne blond de son amie.

Par faiblesse.

_« Il me manque. » _Avoua t-elle.

_« A moi aussi… »_

* * *

><p><em>« Hey love »<em>

Cette voix, ces mots, ce ton… Familier. Un peu trop même. Ces mots du quotidien, de son quotidien. Elle les entendaient depuis… quelques années a présents, ces mots qui ne lui inspiraient que dégoût et colère. Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne voulait voir personne, et surtout pas lui.

Il n'était pas loin, elle le sentait derrière son dos, son souffle fétide aux relans de rhum. Immonde, absolument infect. Ses traits se plissèrent d'inconfort, elle soupira bruyamment dans l'espoir de faire fuir ce visiteur. Mais rien, ni personne ne pouvaient raisonner Killian Jones quand il avait décidé quelque chose. Elle le connaissait depuis assez d'année pour savoir cela.

_« Killian. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » _Répliqua t-elle froidement.

Regina avait espéré avoir quelques instants, seule avec elle-même, quelques minutes de concentrations afin de se préparer mentalement et physiquement à l'effort qu'elle allait devoir produire dans quelques minutes. Plus qu'une vingtaine maintenant. La brunette se tenait en grand écart sur le sol, cherchant a étirer ses membres du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. La position était douloureuse, mais c'était nécessaire.

_« Si tu veux un entraînement intensif, je peux t'aider » _Murmura t-il, avec sa voix grave, profonde. Un frisson l'assaillit subitement. Non, certainement pas. A quoi jouait-il exactement ? Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de la sorte.

D'un geste gracieux, elle ramena ses jambes vers son buste et se releva avec légèreté, prenant quelques pas en arrière afin de mettre une certaine distance dite « de sécurité » entre le jeune brun. Non pas qu'il lui fasse peur, non, elle n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne.

Disons seulement qu'elle était… perturbée par son comportement.

Il la regardait comme un prédateur regarderait sa proie, sa faim de chair se mêlant avec le désir qui emmenait de ses pupilles dilatées. Ses cheveux bruns étaient désordonnés, ses yeux brillants, comme fou. Il portait une chemise à carreau et un jean, le tout recouvert d'un long manteau de cuir noir qu'il emportait toujours avec lui.

_« Va t-en. » _Ordonna froidement la capitaine, sur un ton ferme. Il avait bu. Elle le voyait dans son regard. Dans sa façon d'être.

Il sourit. Il s'approcha doucement, sortit les mains des poches de son grand manteau de cuir, puis, d'un geste violent, il plongea pour capturer les lèvres de la brune, plaquant son corps contre le tableau noir qui était juste derrière.

Regina cria, mais son cri fut aspiré par la bouche de l'immonde personnage qui l'emprisonnait entre ses griffes. Elle avait la nausée, le derrière de son crâne la lançait terriblement a cause du choc, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Une des mains de l'homme était placé dans son cou, l'autre sur sa taille, et se glissait doucement sous son débardeur.

_« Oh, love, j'ai tellement rêvé de cet instant… »_ Murmura t-il a l'intérieur de son oreille, en profitant pour passer sa langue râpeuse sur le bout de celle-ci. _« J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait en dessous de cet uniforme sexy… » _Continua t-il, déposant des baisers bruyant le long de sa jugulaire.

La brunette voulait crier, voulait se défendre. Elle en était incapable. Une masse l'étouffait, sa salive avait un goût de rhum, ses lèvres étaient rugueuses, froides, sa main dessinait des cercles sur son abdomen. Un gémissement de désespoir s'échappa de sa gorge. Un pitoyable gémissement.

_« Enlève ta main de la, espèce de connard ! » _

Regina était furieuse, sa voix tremblait de colère, de peur, de dégoût. D'un geste de la main, elle chercha à gifler son assaillant. Elle n'avait rien pour se défendre, elle n'avait pas la force physique pour se défaire de ce rustre. Et cette fois, David n'était pas là. David ne serait pas toujours la pour elle.

_« Oh, tant de haine, tant de méchanceté… Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ses amis, tu ne crois pas ? » _

Amis ? Un ami ferait-il cela ? Non, sûrement pas. Il était loin d'être un ami pour elle, loin de représenter quoi que ce soit. Il était avait bu. Il buvait souvent. C'était interdit. Il s'en fichait.

Par l'alcool, il se cachait, il cachait la bonne personne qui était derrière cet imbécile, cette personne qui avait un cœur, un code d'honneur. La personne qu'elle aurait pu aimer.

Si elle avait été intéressée bien entendu, ce qui n'était pas le cas….

_« Je ne suis pas ton amie. Je ne l'ai jamais été. » _Grogna t-elle, serrant les dents tandis qu'il explorait avec avidité son cou, et le début de son décolleté. Elle réprima un haut de cœur. Elle sentait sa langue râper sa peau fine, trop délicate pour la brutalité de ses gestes, laissant derrière, une longue traînée de bave encore gluante. C'était comme si des milliers de limaces étaient en train de lui courir sur le cou, mais elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Les baisers du garçons ou les limaces ?

_« C'est étrange, j'ai… ce vague souvenir, beauté, de toi, de moi, de Daniel, ensemble, a cette soirée… Tu t'en souviens ? » _Sa main passa derrière l'élastique de sa jupe et se posa sur ses fesses rebondie. La brunette effectua un mouvement de recul, cherchant à se débarrasser de son assaillant, mais ce ne fut qu'un échec. Il sourit, caressant sa peau couverte par ses sous-vêtements._ « Oh, peut être ne t'en souviens tu pas, love, tu avais bu. Tu étais malade. Daniel était parti, et tu étais en train de vomir tes tripes sur la moquette. C'est moi qui ai tenu tes cheveux »_ Elle se souvenait de ce moment, vaguement dans son esprit. Les seize ans de Kat et David… La jeune femme se souvint avoir un peu abusé sur la bouteille de vodka, bravant les interdits fixés par ses parents dans l'espoir de se montrer un peu rebelle…

_« J'ai pris soin de toi, quand il n'était pas là, quand il était en train de draguer cette salope de Zelena ! » _Il l'embrassa durement, fermement, cherchant a faire passer sa langue dans la bouche de la capitaine impuissante. Une fois séparé, il reprit son discours._ « Ce connard… Il se tapait la plus belle meuf du lycée, celle que j'ai toujours désiré… Et qui est tout a moi maintenant…»_

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Daniel n'avait jamais pu la tromper ! Jamais ! Il l'aimait trop pour cela, il lui avait même promit que pour ses dix huit ans, il l'épouserait. Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas son genre. Surtout pas avec Zelena.

Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi ? Ils étaient meilleurs amis autrefois…

Personne ne pouvait les séparer. Ils étaient unis comme les doigts de la main, toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment le jeune brun avait-il réussit a détester son frère de cœur, comme il aimait l'appeler de la sorte ?

L'alcool lui faisait dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, faire des choses stupides.

_« Ne parle pas de lui de cette manière ! » _

_« Oh, love, t'aurais-je heurtée ? La vérité fait mal quelque fois... Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais prendre soin de toi…Tu es a moi, mon cœur, rien qu'a moi maintenant.»_

Sa prise se raffermit sur ses fesses, d'un coup du bassin, elle colla son corps contre le tableau, écrasant la main un peu trop aventureuse. Il lâcha un cri de douleur, de surprise, ses yeux noirs comme de l'encre se teintèrent de colère. D'un coup de genoux dans l'estomac, elle se débarrassa de la masse qui l'empêchait d'accéder a de l'air pur.

Regina sentait le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Elle sentait encore la salive chaude sur son cou. C'était comme si elle était… souillée, salit par ses mains râpeuses.

_« Laisse moi, Killian. Tu es saoul »_

Il était au sol, souffle coupé, pourtant, il riait. C'était un rire malsain, rauque, presque fou. Combien de rhum avait-il ingurgité ?

D'un coup, il releva la tête et fixa ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

_« TU CROIS QUE J'AI OUBLIÉ ? Tu étais accrochée a moi, ce soir la, tu ne pouvais plus marcher, tu parlais. Tu parlais sans arrêt. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis ? Je ne crois pas. Tu étais totalement bourrée…Tellement bourrée que tu n'as pas mesuré l'ampleur de tes mots. Pauvre chérie, si malheureuse, si… tiraillée… »_

_« Arrête ! »_

Elle aurait voulu le frapper, le faire taire. Elle tremblait de rage. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser faire ? Comment était-elle devenue amie avec ce monstre ? Ce personnage immonde !

Il était l'ami de Daniel, pas le sien.

_« Tu m'as dis que tu avais un terrible secret, et que tu ne savais pas a qui en parler. Que Daniel, Kat, David ne comprendrait pas… Et si ta mère l'apprenait… ha, tu serais dans de sérieux ennuis. Tu pleurais, tu pleurais dans mes bras, impuissante, une petite proie tout a moi…»_

Regina retint son souffle. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine, son estomac se serra. Un flashback passa dans sa mémoire, et pendant un instant, elle se sentit vaciller. Elle se rappelait de ce qu'elle avait dit cette nuit là, quand, désespérée, elle cherchait quelqu'un qui puisse la comprendre, qui puisse la rassurer. Elle n'avait que 16 ans… Elle était perdue… Elle s'était livrée a lui.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit lorsqu'il remarqua l'effet qu'avaient ses paroles sur la capitaine des cheerleader, celle que l'on disait être sans cœur.

_« Qui aurait pu croire que Regina Mills avait un penchant pour les femmes ? » _Demanda t-il doucement, et la brunette se sentit prise d'un vertige. Il savait. Tout. Ce qu'elle avait essayé de cacher pendant ces dernières années, il le savait. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas y avoir fait allusion auparavant ? Si le sexe était tout ce qu'il souhaitait…_« Imagine un peu la réaction de cette bonne vieille Cora en apprennent la nouvelle… »_

La jeune femme se figea, incapable de bouger, de dire quoi que ce soit. La seule chose a laquelle elle arrivait encore a penser, c'était a Cora. Cora, sa mère, si stricte, si fermée au niveau de la sexualité. Que dirait-elle en apprenant que sa propre fille était… Elle… Elle serait furieuse. La peur s'installa doucement dans son esprit.

Elle lui ferait du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

_« Regina ? » _La voix de la coach résonna dans son oreille, ainsi que des pas au loin. Quelqu'un venait.

Killian était debout, fier de lui, main dans les poches, il s'approcha d'elle, murmurant au passage, dans son oreille.

_« Réfléchit-y, ma belle…. »_

_« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui est en jeu. »_

_« Sûrement pas. Cela m'est égal… »_

Jones passa la porte et a l'instant même ou celle-ci se referma, les genoux de la jeune brune touchaient le sol brutalement tandis que son corps, souillé par des baisers mouillés, était agité de sanglots.

* * *

><p><em>« Imagine un peu la réaction de cette bonne vieille Cora en apprennent la nouvelle… »<em>

Un, deux, trois pas de danse, ses yeux sont brouillés par les larmes. Elle sent Kat qui est derrière elle, les autres filles, elle a l'impression de tomber dans un vide si profond… Elle a l'impression de se noyer dans la musique. Elle étouffe. Il lui faut de l'air. Mais elle va bien.

Un saut carpé. Ses genoux sont douloureux. C'était grisant, cette sensation de malaise qui l'avait envahit, elle avait l'impression d'être hors de son corps, d'être… spectatrice en quelque sorte.

_« Qui aurait pu croire que Regina Mills avait un penchant pour les femmes ? »_

De la bile brûlait sa trachée, son sang battait contre ses tempes. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front blême, elle se sentait mal, terriblement mal. Mais elle allait bien. Elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait, filait dans l'air comme un oiseau, précise comme l'aigle, gracieuse comme le cygne. Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine.

Enchaînement de gymnastique.

Le monde tournait si vite autour d'elle, elle avait l'impression de fonctionner au ralenti, il y avait du bruit, trop de bruit, des gestes brusques, ses jambes qui flageolaient. Ce n'était pas le moment, il ne fallait pas… Elle allait bien.

_« Est-ce que tu sors actuellement avec quelqu'un ? »_

_« Une jeune fille bien éduquée ne cours pas dans les escaliers. »_

_« Tu t'entends bien avec la ice tea girl ? »_

On lui faisait signe de monter sur la pyramide, la dernière… Il fallait encore un effort, un dernier, dernier petit effort. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle allait bien.

Ses muscles tremblaient, elle grimpa avec grâce, et enfin….

Elle était en haut, tout en haut, d'un geste doux, elle étendit les bras. C'était comme si elle volait, perchée au dessus de l'étendue verte à quelques mètres, peut être deux, ou trois. Et c'était comme si elle était en vie. Le soleil effleurait sa peau, sa respiration était entrecoupée. C'était bientôt terminé, il ne restait que quelques secondes avant que la musique ne se termine, quelques secondes à tenir, là, tout en haut.

Il y avait des applaudissements, des exclamations de joie, d'admiration. Elle avait l'impression d'être la reine, la **reine** de la chanson, et elle était de retour, elle aussi.

Son sourire s'était agrandit, son cœur a battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Ses yeux croisèrent les siens, quelques secondes. Mais cela suffit.

Déconcentrée, ses genoux se mirent a trembler, son appui se fit moins stable.

Elle perdait l'équilibre.

Un cri, lointain, une voix, terrifiée, des hoquets de surprises.

_« Regina ! »_

_« The Queen is back »_

Le dos de la brunette heurta brutalement le sol, sous le regard choqué des spectateurs qui se mirent à crier.

La jeune femme garda les yeux ouverts quelques secondes, assez longtemps pour voir des personnes accourir de toute part, assez longtemps pour sentir une main serrer la sienne.

Et puis plus rien.

* * *

><p><strong>*musique de suspens* xDDD<strong>

**Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Ah, Killian Jones... XD**

**Sinon, j'ai peut être une proposition pour vous : il se pourrait que...peut être... le chapitre 9 soit déjà prêt ^^ Seriez vous intéressés de pouvoir le lire en avance? Genre peut être mercredi qui sais?**

**Je tiens cependant a souligner le fait que c'est une proposition exceptionnelle ! Je ne compte pas poster 2 chapitres par semaines a chaque fois, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tot ;)**

**Je le posterai, ou non, en fonction de vos réponses alors... a vos claviers ;)**

**Passez une bonne semaine ;) **

**-RedSnow1**


	9. Espoir d'un jour meilleur

**Bon réveil tout le monde :D**

**Haha, je sais qu'il est très tôt, je viens de me réveiller XD mais je vous avait "promis" de poster la suite aujourd'hui, et comme j'ai cours les mercredis après midi (3h de Latin, s'il vous plait, priez pour que je survive a cela xD) , je me suis dit que c'était mieux de vous le poster dès le matin plutôt qu'a 18-19h du soir :) N'est ce pas? **

**En tout cas, merci a tous pour vos reviews, follow, fav, vous avez gérés et vous m'avez fait rire xD Je vous offre a tous et a toutes, le droit d'exploser Killian Jones, de le tuer si cela vous chante hihi ^-^ Mais n'ayez nulle crainte, il finira par payer son geste !  
><strong>

**Merci a ma cbw' pour tout tes conseils de pro ! Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais découvert l'écriture :')**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, avec le retour d'un personnage qui m'a beaucoup manqué, et je crois qu'a Emma aussi :') Ainsi qu'une rencontre des plus... froide haha. Je me tais, j'arrête de vous spoiler mon chapitre aussi :B**

**Bonne lecture :P**

* * *

><p><em>« Emma ? Emma ? »<em>

La blondinette ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit une petite pression sur son épaule, ne cherchant pas, pour une fois, à cacher ses émotions derrière un masque. D'un geste presque automatique, vide, elle retira les écouteurs qui criaient dans ses oreilles, laissant seulement un petit fond sonore. Dans les yeux vert clair brillaient la peur, l'inquiétude, et le soulagement en apercevant la jeune femme qui était venue. La seule et unique personne qu'elle désirait encore voir après l'incident et dont elle avait désespérément besoin. Dès la seconde tonalité, elle avait répondu a son appel, essayé de calmer sa détresse, et maintenant, elle était la, au milieu du couloir de l'hôpital, une tasse de chocolat chaud a la main. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient en bouclettes jusque dans son dos, ses lèvres formaient un petit sourire retenu, en vue de la situation. Elle était venue. Malgré leur dispute, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, les atrocités qu'elle avait laissé entendre. Elle était venue.

_« Belle… » _Soupira l'adolescente en se levant brusquement pour faire face a son amie.

Celle-ci lui sourit, et d'un geste presque maternel, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de sa protégée, pressant son corps contre le sien avec douceur. C'est a cet instant qu'Emma se rendit compte d'a quel point son amie bibliothécaire lui avait manquée. Ainsi, enfouie dans les cheveux à la senteur de vanille, elle se sentait presque mieux, presque en sécurité.

Presque.

Mais Regina était tombée. Regina avait perdu connaissance dans ses bras. Et rien, ni personne ne pourrait la calmer tant qu'elle n'aurait pas revu son amie, parce c'était ce qu'elle était n'est ce pas ? Une amie ? Leur relation était étrange. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour la brunette dont elle n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis quelques heures.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres roses comme les pétales d'une fleur. Ses mains serraient les épaules de la brune, comme si c'était la dernière chose a laquelle elle pouvait encore se retenir, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_« Belle, je suis…je suis désolée. » _Commença la blonde, tout en passant une main douce le long du dos de la femme. _« Ce que je t'ai dit… j'étais en colère. Je voulais pas… pardonne moi… »_

Elle ne savait pas comment dire, comment exprimer ses pensées. C'était si confus dans son esprit. Mais elle était sincère. Elle était désolée, désolée d'avoir tourné le dos a la seule personne qui avait toujours été là pour elle, désolée de lui attirer autant d'ennuis.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Emma Swan avait toujours eu du mal a laisser les personnes entrer dans sa vie, chaque conseil sonnait comme un reproche, chaque reproche comme une déclaration de guerre. C'était inconscient, c'était involontaire, mais ses rejets systématiques heurtait les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, détruisait leur relation.

_« Ne t'en fais pas… »_

Emma sentit son cœur se serrer, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle avait juste envie de fondre en larme, là, sur le champ, en plein milieu de ce couloir blanc, et ne plus s'arrêter. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de la petite brune, qui, surprise par une telle affection, ne put s'empêcher de bercer doucement la belle blonde qu'elle avait entre ses bras. Belle sentait que son amie n'était qu'a quelques pas du précipice, qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de la calmer avant que celle-ci ne se fasse du mal. Elle avait l'habitude a présent, elle savait comment gérer de telles crises.

Lentement, elle détacha son corps de celui de sa protégée, et prit son visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard doux dans le sien.

_« Je suis là maintenant. Je suis là Emma… Tu n'es pas toute seule… »_

* * *

><p>Ils étaient restés assis ici, sur ces chaises inconfortables pendant une totalité de quatre heure, quarante sept minutes. Sans un mot, sans un bruit, cherchant du regard les infirmiers, n'importe qui, pourvu qu'on leur donna des nouvelles de Regina. Personne ne faisait attention à ce petit groupe silencieux, préoccupé, entassé dans un coin des urgences. Sur les premières chaises, les jumeaux Nolan, épaules contre épaules, mains enlacées. La tête du blond David était confortablement installée sur l'épaule de sa sœur, tout deux avaient les yeux fermés en un semi sommeil. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage pur, sur leurs traits contractés malgré le repos auquel ils aspiraient. Leurs deux poitrines montaient et descendaient avec rythme, calmement.<p>

Non, loin se tenait une femme dont elle ignorait le nom, dont elle ne connaissait le visage. Emma avait passé beaucoup de temps à étudier ses traits, son visage, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait la mener à trouver son identité.

Elle avait des yeux vides, ternes, froids perdus quelque part, nulle part vraiment, ses lèvres rouges étaient pincées dans un rictus étrange, qui semblait être l'expression de son inquiétude. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient au milieu de ses épaules, raides, soigneusement peignés. La mystérieuse femme portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon a pince, un style tout a fait formel.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginé qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse et tant redoutée Cora Mills. Dans son esprit de lycéenne, cette femme, la maire, était un véritable monstre. Nombreuses avaient été les descriptions que l'on lui avait faite a son arrivée, si bien qu'Emma s'était faite une image assez précise de cette femme, l'image d'une femme avide de pouvoir, prête a tout pour sa réussite.

Mais ce qu'elle voyait là n'était pas cette personne. Ce qu'elle voyait là, c'était une mère inquiète, préoccupée par la santé de son enfant.

Une mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

Emma soupira. Les minutes se faisaient longues, elle était fatiguée, ses yeux luttaient désespérément pour rester ouvert mais chaque seconde qui s'écoulait était une bataille en plus.

Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait était un véritable supplice, une torture mentale qu'elle n'avait pas expérimentés depuis bien longtemps. Ses jambes tremblaient, son cœur se serrait douloureusement, ses lèvres étaient en sang tant elle les avaient mordillés. La blondinette soupira. Elle se tentait prise au piège, écrasée par ses murs blanc cassé, enfermée dans une cage pour l'éternité. Inutile. Faible. Fatiguée. Il lui fallait quelque chose à faire, quelque chose pour lui faire oublier que son amie ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, pour oublier cette image qui ne cessait de traverser son esprit.

L'image d'une reine déchue, tombant gracieusement de son piédestal, l'image de son corps heurtant le sol, de ses lèvres entrouvertes, de son visage pale, des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. C'était presque si elle sentait encore le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, ses doigts qui se desserraient doucement.

Brusquement, la blonde se leva de sa chaise, ce qui fit sursauter sa voisine, Belle, plongée dans son roman d'aventure. Celle-ci releva les yeux, quittant les milliers de mots qui étaient couchés sur sa page pour planter son regard dans celui de la blonde. Elle cherchait, analysait chaque nuance afin de trouver la raison de son comportement. Mais elle ne trouva que de l'agitation, de la peur, de l'anxiété. D'habitude, rien ne pouvait l'extirper de ses bouquins quand elle s'y mettait. Mais aujourd'hui était spécial n'est ce pas ? Aujourd'hui, Belle savait que son amie avait besoin d'elle.

_« Où vas-tu ? »_

_« Dehors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »_

La bibliothécaire ne dit rien, hochant la tête avec indifférence. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, rien ne pourrait apaiser son amie si ce n'était qu'un bon bol d'air frais. Prenant ce signe comme une approbation, la blondinette en profita pour récupérer sa petite sacoche en cuir, avant de s'enfuir presque en courant, à travers les couloirs blancs. Ses pas étaient pressés, son regard, perturbé par de petites larmes, ne quittait pas la porte de sortie. Elle avait besoin de respirer, de bouger, de courir, loin, très loin, de pleurer sans que personne ne la voie, sans que personne ne l'entende. Regina tombait, Regina tombait et elle était trop loin pour la rattraper.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, un vent glacé et rempli d'humidité vint lécher son visage aussi blanc que la craie. Emma prit une grande inspiration, une seconde, une troisième.

_Respire. Pense à quelque chose d'agréable. _

C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent quand quelque chose allait mal. Elle essayait de fuir le danger, de penser à autre chose. Essayait.

Elle pensait a un sourire, son sourire, ses lèvres, ses dents, cette cicatrice qu'elle avait, cette jolie petite marque qui la rendait unique et encore plus belle. Le défaut qui la rendait parfaite.

Elle voyait sa main se poser sur sa joue, la chaleur de sa paume sur son visage glacé, son regard, pénétrant, mystérieux.

La blondinette ferma les yeux quelques secondes, cherchant le calme, le silence pour imaginer.

Imaginer sa bouche contre la sienne et leurs deux langues qui entameraient un ballet lent et sensuel. Imaginer l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux dans ses narines.

Emma secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à Regina.

D'un geste indécis, elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes a peine entamées, tira l'une d'entre elle distraitement, et d'un geste tremblant, l'alluma.

La flamme dansa quelques secondes devant ses yeux, éclairant sa peau d'une lumière chaleureuse.

Première bouffée, elle était libre, ses muscles se détendirent, son visage se relaxa doucement, a mesure qu'elle expirait la fumée qu'elle avait absorbé.

Deuxième bouffée, maintenant elle se sentait coupable, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, comme si elle avait trahit une promesse. Une promesse qu'elle s'était faite a elle-même le jour même de sa rencontre avec la ténébreuse brunette.

Elle ferait de son mieux pour arrêter de fumer.

Mais elle en avait besoin.

Il ne fallait pas.

Rien qu'une cigarette.

Une en trop.

Troisième bouffée, son cœur se déchire. Elle ne serait pas contente de la voir ainsi, mais depuis quand en avait-elle quelque chose a faire ?

Regina lui ferait sûrement une remarque sur sa santé qui risquait de se détériorer. Elle entendait presque son ton, sa voix, pleine de reproches.

Emma sourit.

Prit une quatrième bouffée.

_« J'espère que vous ne mettez pas ma fille en contact avec cette…cochonnerie… »_

La blondinette sursauta, étouffant un cri avec sa main tout en découvrant l'identité de son interlocutrice, dont la voix froide et vide ne lui était pas familière. Cora Mills. Cora Mills la fixait comme un lion regarderait une gazelle avant de la dévorer, sans une once de pitié, ni de chaleur. Elle frissonna.

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Mills… Je ne fume que lorsque je suis seule, ou a l'extérieur. »_

Elle s'était empressée de parler, plongeant la tête vers le sol d'un air penaud. Cette femme… Il y avait quelque chose avec cette femme d'étrange, de perturbant, de dangereux.

Elle n'avait plus la mine inquiète de tout à l'heure, et avait replacé son masque de dragon qui lui sciait si bien au teint.

C'était ici que résidait la ressemblance entre la mère et la fille. Elles se cachaient, préférant se créer un personnage au lieu de montrer qui elles étaient réellement.

Mais Regina n'était pas comme Cora. Regina était la lune et le soleil, le blanc et le noir, Regina était tout, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau au monde était réunit dans sa personne. Quand elle souriait, le monde semblait s'embellir, quand elle riait, c'était comme si des milliers d'anges s'étaient mis à chanter.

_« Madame le Maire pour vous, Mademoiselle… ? »_

Emma secoua la tête, brutalement ramenée a la réalité par cette vipère, cette personne a la fois hypnotisante et terriblement dangereuse. Son corps vieillissant reposait sur l'un des murs, son dos était droit, son menton relevé avec cet air supérieur.

Comme si elle valait mieux qu'elle.

La jeune femme avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être regardée de la sorte, comme une moins que rien, elle avait apprit à en faire abstraction, à se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait de réellement important. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées tandis qu'elle portait a nouveau la cigarette à la bouche.

_« Swan. Emma Swan. »_

Elle souffla un nuage de fumé qui s'évada pour monter haut dans le ciel, suivant du regard son trajet jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne disparaisse totalement. La femme d'en face fit comme si ne rien était. Comme si elle n'avait pas perçu cette provocation. Un sourire vint même se figer sur ses lèvres rouges, sourire atroce, terriblement effrayant.

_« Emma… Je crois me souvenir de vous… »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

La vipère souriait, ses dents étaient blanches comme de la craie, ses yeux étaient plissés en un amas de rides. Se moquait-elle ? Quel genre de maire se moquait de ses habitants ainsi ? Certainement pas une personne recommandable. Mais après tout c'était de Cora Mills dont il s'agissait, de la même femme qui avait renvoyé son frère parce qu'il n'avait pas assez bien tondu son gazon quelques années auparavant, celle qui était connue pour ses mensonges, pour ses cachotteries. Comment une telle personne pouvait-elle avoir donner naissance a une fille si parfaite ?

_« Oui, le Shérif m'a fait part de votre mésaventure. Vous savez ? Ce fameux soir ou vous avez décidé de repeindre les murs de la station avec des dessins ostentatoires ? Cela vous dit-il quelque chose ? »_

Des dessins ostentatoires ? Emma manqua de rire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce jour, ou plutot cette nuit, quelques jours après son arrivée, quand, avec son amie Ruby, elles avaient décidées de décorer un peu cette ville qui leur paraissait si triste. Elles avaient bu, un peu, peut être trop, quoi qu'il en soit, elles avaient beaucoup rit.

Et le sheriff les avaient surpris. S'en était suivi une course poursuite dans les rues de Storybrooke, course durant laquelle la brune avait trouvé le moyen d'échapper à la vigilance du policier. Mais pas elle.

En y repensant, le sourire de la blonde s'élargit. C'était le bon temps.

_« Absolument pas… »_

_« Vous riez, Mademoiselle, mais cela ne durera pas bien longtemps. Un jour, vous vous réveillerez, et ce jour là, il sera trop tard. »_

Trop tard pour quoi ? Pour devenir une personne comme elle ? Pour devenir quelqu'un, comme l'on lui disait si souvent ? Alors dans ce cas, elle ne préférait pas se réveiller. Elle savait qui elle était, qui elle voulait être, et personne, personne ne pourrait l'en dissuader. C'était de sa vie dont il s'agissait, et a elle de la mener de la manière dont elle l'entendait. Pourquoi essayait-on toujours de la décourager ?

Emma s'apprêtait à répondre une remarque cinglante, mais le téléphone de la Maire sonna brusquement, rompant leur petite discussion amicale. Heureusement. Le sang de la plus jeune commençait à bouillir dangereusement, et cela n'était pas bon. La colère était un sentiment qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal a contrôler. L'autre femme, souriant toujours, avança de quelques pas vers le parking qui leur faisait face, laissant la blondinette terminer sa cigarette en paix.

Mais alors que la jeune femme pensait s'être débarrassée de cette nuisance, La Maire se retourna avant de décrocher.

_« Restez loi de ma fille… » _Lança la brune, et ce conseil sonna comme un dernier avertissement.

Et Cora Mills s'effaça dans la nuit. Cora Mills partit et ne revint pas ce soir là, laissant sa seule et unique fille a l'hôpital, entre les mains des docteurs. Sans doute une urgence professionnelle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la conversation avait laissée la blonde de marbre, dans une colère des plus féroce. De quel droit pensait-elle pouvoir lui donner des ordres ?

Emma fronça les sourcils, tout en enfouissant l'une de ses mains dans ses poches, comme pour cacher son poing serré.

La vie était faite d'une succession d'événements, tous sans queue ni tête, sans suite logique, sans explications rationnelle. La vie pouvait donner, comme elle pouvait prendre.

On ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle nous réserve.

Mais ce dont elle était sure, c'était que si la vie la rapprochait de Regina Mills, alors pour rien au monde elle ne renoncerait à cette magnifique brunette.

Pas maintenant.

Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Maintenant qu'elle s'y était attachée.

Et que son cœur se serrait rien qu'a la pensée de son regard sombre.

Que son corps tremblait rien qu'a l'idée de sentir sa chaleur contre la sienne.

Emma sourit et lança au loin sa cigarette a moitié entamée, puis d'un geste assuré, elle attrapa son paquet pour le jeter à la poubelle. Elle regarda l'emballage s'écraser lamentablement sur une pile de détritus, et quelque part, la blonde eut l'impression d'être un héro. Cela faisait un an qu'elle fumait, un an qu'elle avait ce besoin irrépressible d'aspirer cette fumée toxique.

Elle allait arrêter maintenant.

Elle était assez forte pour le faire.

Elle avait retrouvé l'espoir.

Cet espoir portait le joli nom de Regina.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Emma retrouva la salle d'attente, elle eut la surprise de trouver trois personnes profondément endormies, chacune essayant de trouver un moyen assez confortable de caler leur tête sur le mur, chacun les bras repliés sur le corps pour se protéger du froid. Kat et David semblait se soutenir mutuellement, leurs mèches de cheveux blonds se mêlant entre elle.<p>

Belle French s'était endormie sur son livre, et le serrait si fort contre sa poitrine, comme si les mots pouvaient s'imprimer dans son cœur, comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne le lui retire.

La blonde sourit, et reprit sa place. C'était la où elle devait être. C'était ici, ici et nulle part ailleurs.

Et attendit.

Attendit que les médecins passent la porte.

Qu'ils viennent les réveiller.

Qu'ils leur disent que Regina allait bien.

Elle attendit une heure en tout. Une heure qu'elle passa à penser à ce qu'elle lui dirait quand elle la reverrait, à son regard mêlé au sien, à son sourire lorsqu'elle ferait une blague idiote. Dans sa tête résonnait son rire, doux, timide, sa voix, pleine de reproche, de sympathie, parfois hautaine, mais toujours aussi belle.

Et le temps passa bien plus vite.

Elle était calme. La colère s'était effacée, son malaise aussi.

Elle savait qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle irait bien.

Emma le sentait. Elle allait la revoir bientôt. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre. Attendre… Attendre.

Quand le médecin arriva, il trouva deux jeunes adolescents endormis l'un sur l'autre dans un coin de la pièce, une femme assoupie contre son roman d'aventure, et une jeune blonde au sourire rêveur, aux yeux perdus loin, très loin dans le passé, le présent, le futur.

Son nom était Tom Pearce, comme le disait son badge, planté au dessus de sa poitrine. Il avait les yeux gris, presque bleus, un sourire franc enfantin, des fossettes qui se creusaient quand il souriait et des cheveux d'un bronze éclatant.

La blondinette se rappelait l'avoir croisé, le jour ou elle avait du faire une radio pour son dos, c'était un homme tout a fait sympathique et compatissant. Les urgences de Storybrooke pouvaient être fière de posséder un élément comme Tom.

_« Bonsoir, vous êtes les proches de Regina Mills ? »_

Emma hocha la tête avant d'aller réveiller les autres afin que ceux-ci puissent assister au compte rendu, ce qui lui valut quelques grognements de mécontentement.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que tout le monde se réunisse autour du docteur, quelques secondes que l'on passa à essayer de ranimer David qui semblait avoir sombré dans un coma tant il était exténué. Et pour cause. L'équipe avait gagné le match.

_« Comment va-t-elle ? » _S'enquis Kat, qui avait retrouvé son énergie habituelle en moins d'une minute. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage encore endormi, dans ses yeux rouges de fatigues. Elle posa cette question avec une voix brisé, rauque a cause du sommeil.

Les quatre corps se tendirent, attendant la réponse de l'homme qui ne tarda pas à venir.

_« Elle va bien. Juste une entorse a la cheville et un léger traumatisme crânien. Rien de bien grave. Deux semaines d'atèle et le tour est joué. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, avec une chute pareille. »_

La réaction fut la même chez chacun des membres présent, qui expirèrent l'air que leur poumons avait retenu a leur insu. Les épaules se détendirent, des sourires rassurés prirent place sur les visages fatigués, pâles. Des sourires soulagés s'échangèrent, quelques accolades, quelques regards curieux. Et puis le silence. Le silence parce que personne ne savait quoi dire, quoi ajouter, parce que le silence était un refuge.

_« Peut-on la voir ? » _Osa Emma.

Sa voix était tremblante, brisée, faible, ses yeux fixés sur le sol, cherchant à échapper au regard curieux qu'elle savait que les autres lui lançaient. Et par les autres, elle pensait à Kathrine et à David. Surtout a eux.

Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas, ou très peu, ils avaient a peine discuté à l'hôpital. Qu'avaient-ils à se dire ? Leur seul point commun était cette belle brunette qui était leur amie.

Ils ne savaient rien d'elle, si ce n'est qu'elle était une rebelle. Une rebelle qui était particulièrement attachée à leur meilleure amie, et réciproquement.

Ils avaient des préjugés, sûrement. Tout le monde en avait.

Ils se disaient peut être qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, qu'elle avait une vie des plus suspecte.

Et ils n'imaginaient pas une seconde qu'elle puisse être plus que cette rebelle qui avait renversée son verre de ice tea sur la capitaine des cheerleader.

Ce n'était pas grave. Seule Regina lui importait.

_« Je suis désolé, j'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible. » _Lui répondit l'infirmier, avec cette moue désolée. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il devait se plier au règles comme tout le monde._« Seul des membres de la famille sont autorisés pour le moment. »_

Emma haussa les épaules. Elle s'attendait a cette réponse, et n'avait pas espérer, du moins pas vraiment, qu'il en puisse être autrement. Elle se demanda même ce qui l'avait poussée à poser une question aussi stupide.

L'anxiété ? La nervosité ?

Un regard rassurant de la part du docteur fut suffisant pour calmer son cœur qui s'était accéléré, ses yeux qui étaient devenus comme fou.

_« Y aurait-il une personne de la famille ? Parent ou responsable légal ? »_

La question plana dans l'air pendant quelques secondes, lourde, pesante. On ne savait quoi répondre, car la vérité elle-même était inconnue. Quelle était la véritable raison pour laquelle Cora s'était brutalement enfuie ? Des rumeurs couraient dans la ville, personne ne pouvait les ignorer. Madame le Maire par ci, Madame le Maire par là. Elle aurait été aperçue au bras d'un jeune homme, d'un vieil homme, d'un inconnu, de Monsieur Gold… Après tout, pourquoi ne pas allier travail et plaisir ?

_« Madame le Maire a eu un appel et a du partir. »_

C'était Kathrine qui avait répondu. Emma n'avait pas même cherché a savoir la vérité. Parfois il était préférable que certaines choses restent secrètes. Pour Regina. Pour ne pas lui faire de mal. La seule idée de voir la brunette triste lui perçait le cœur. La pensée même qu'une larme puisse s'échapper de ses yeux sombre fut un supplice. Elle allait bien. Elle irait bien. Elle la protégerait. Elle ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal, personne.

Le docteur Pearce hocha la tête, visiblement embêté, puis enfonça ses mains à l'intérieur des poches de sa blouse. Il semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne savait quoi dire, comme s'il était tiraillé par un dilemme intérieur. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Son corps faisait barrage entre la chambre dans laquelle la belle était détenue et le petit groupe de jeunes, comme pour montrer qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses paroles. Et c'était normal. Mais elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : s'assurer que tout allait bien. S'assurer qu'elle était bien.

_« Je vous conseille de revenir un peu plus tard… Pour le moment Mademoiselle a besoin de repos. »_

La conversation était terminée, ainsi que la visite a l'hôpital. Il se faisait tard, tous étaient fatigués, absolument exténués par cette expérience a la fois traumatisante et moralement difficile a gérer. Kathrine et David se prirent doucement par la main, Belle, serrant son livre contre sa poitrine, se retourna, tournant le dos à la chambre, au médecin, tout en remerciant chaleureusement celui-ci.

Tous reprirent le même chemin, celui de la sortie, celui de la maison. De leur maison. Leurs visages semblaient rassurés, leurs traits décontractés, leur démarche presque pressée. Excepté une certaine blonde qui n'avait pas bouger, comme figée, devant cette chambre désespérément fermée. Devant cette salle mystérieuse qui contenait le plus beau des trésors.

_« Allez viens Em'. On rentre. »_

Emma ne bougea pas d'un pouce, du moins pas avant que le docteur n'ai poussé la porte de la chambre de Regina, pas avant qu'elle n'ai entraperçue, de loin, son visage endormie, pâle comme la mort, ses yeux bruns étalés autour de ses joues, ses yeux fermés, et son petit corps drapé d'une couverture blanche. On aurait dit un ange, ainsi endormie, un ange tombé du paradis, fragile, magnifique, lointain. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rentrer dans cette chambre, pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur la petite chaise qui était posée au coté de la malade et passer le reste de la nuit a veiller sur elle. N'importe quoi pour ne pas la laisser seule quand elle se réveillerait. Car il n'y avait rien de pire au monde que de se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu sans visage familier. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour poser sa main sur la sienne, réchauffer, de ce geste, leurs peaux mêlées, leur cœurs brisés. Un sourire innocent se peignit sur les lèvres rosées de la jeune femme, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, brûlant ses cils.

Si seulement elle avait pu…

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Pas avant demain.

Demain… demain serait un jour nouveau. Elle en était certaine a présent.

La porte se referma, la réalité la frappa.

Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Regina allait bien. Et demain, elle la retrouverait.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? What did you think? Rassurés par l'état de santé de notre cheerleader préférée? Mais croyez moi, les ennuis ne sont pas finis... Ils ne font que commencer...<strong>

**Hahahaha, prochain chapitre samedi, je sens que vous allez a-do-rer ce qu'il va se passer ;) je n'en dit rien de plus, je ne voudrais pas vous spoiler xD**

**En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue, et a dans... 3 jours ^^ pfiou :')**

**Kisses :)**

**-RedSnow1**


	10. A cause de la chute

**Hi everybody ! Comment allez vous?**

**Pouaaah bientôt les vacances ! Elles se font attendre dites moi ! Plus que deux semaines et la torture est terminée ! oufff**

**Bref, je raconte ma vie, on s'en fiche un peu :B**

**En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 10 de ma fic, chapitre assez mignon quand même, je serais tentée de dire, le début d'une relation pour Emma/Regina :') Elles sont tellement choupinettes ;') Je ne dirais rien de plus, je vous laisse découvrir.**

**Merci a vous tous pour vos reviews, vos follow et favs, vous n'imaginez pas une seconde a quel point vous me faites sourire :') Merci merci merci !**

**Un grand merci a ma correctrice CBw' pour son avis, ses corrections en dépit de tout le travail qu'elle a 3 T'es merveilleuse !**

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ;)**

**Enjoy dearies :D**

* * *

><p><em>« Tu sais que tu es super flippante a me regarder dormir comme ça… »<em>

Quand Regina ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit, comme elle l'avait prévu, deux iris fixés sur son visage avec un étrange mélange de surprise, de joie et de soulagement. Tant d'émotions qui passèrent, telles des vagues, dans le regard jade de la visiteuse qu'elle savait présente depuis quelques temps déjà. Quelques minutes, quelques heures. Elle ne savait pas vraiment. C'était encore un peu flou dans son esprit, encore un petit peu lointain et sa tête lui faisait si mal. Mais elle était heureuse. Heureuse de ne pas s'être réveillée seule pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Heureuse de sa présence. Tout simplement.

Des fils d'ors tombaient de part et d'autre du visage clair et lumineux de la belle blonde, dont le sourire s'était agrandit au son de sa voix. Ses yeux, véritable univers, s'étaient plissés, ses petites fossettes remontaient gracieusement. La main qui tenait la sienne se resserra doucement, délicatement, pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

_« Bonjour votre altesse » _Répondit doucement Emma, tout en laissant échapper un petit gloussement amusé. Son visage était penché vers le sien, à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre, si proche qu'elle pouvait y admirer tout les détails, tout les grains de beautés qui les parsemaient, chaque cil, chaque nuance de verts, elle pouvait les voir.

_« Hey » _Répondit simplement la brunette tout en répondant à ce sourire.

Un rayon de soleil pur éclairait la chambre, la baignant dans la une lumière éclatante. Quelle heure était-il ? Quel jour était-ce ? Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ?

Tant de questions, tant de brouillard dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes depuis son dernier réveil. Réveil vers quatre heures du matin, seule, dans cette salle plongée dans l'obscurité des plus totale.

Regina soupira. Elle était fatiguée. Elle était heureuse. Emma était la. Emma était venue lui rendre visite. Et pour cela, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Plus qu'une distraction, sa visite lui remontait le moral, sa présence lui apportait joie et amusement.

_« Tu as mal ? »_

Un murmure. Un souffle. Une parole chuchotée au vent, et une voix douce, délicate, rassurante. Le cœur de Regina trembla brusquement. Comment une simple question pouvait-elle provoquer cela ? D'un geste doux, la brunette se releva précautionneusement de son lit afin d'adopter une position assise, remonta son lit afin de pouvoir appuyer son dos. Maintenant, elle était dans de bonne condition pour tenir une conversation.

_« J'ai connu pire. »_

Ce n'était pas vrai. Elle souffrait, se sentait terriblement nauséeuse mais elle ne voulait pas inquiéter la jeune femme qui était venue sûrement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. En fait, pour être totalement honnête, il ne lui était jamais arrivé de se faire mal au point de devoir séjourner à l'hôpital. Pas une jambe cassée, pas une opération. Rien.

Sa cheville tirait, sa tête la lançait, mais en se souvenant du choc dont elle avait été victime, cela lui semblait normal. De combien de mètres était-elle tombée ? Deux ? Trois ?

Regina ne se souvenait que de la musique, et d'une grande douleur. Et des yeux sombres, terriblement sombres et malsains planter sur elle. Un frisson parcouru son dos. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Killian. Pas maintenant.

_« On a eu peur, Regina. Que s'est-il passé ? Tout allait si bien et puis subitement… Tu étais par terre…et tu ne bougeais plus. On a cru…j'ai cru… »_

Sa voix se brisa. Emma se tut. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, la vérité venait par d'elle-même. Une vérité touchante, presque inavouable, une vérité qui ne la laissa pas indifférente, bien au contraire.

Regina sourit doucement, cherchant du regard les yeux remplis de petites perles fugaces. Elle voulait qu'elle sache que tout allait bien maintenant. Elle allait bien. Elle était là, elle n'avait rien, rien ou presque comparé a tout ce qui aurait pu arriver. Emma effaça du revers de sa manche, les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappés de ses yeux, océan tumultueux. Elle était ravissante aujourd'hui, comme tout les autres jours mais encore plus… Sa chemise a carreau rouge et noire lui allait a ravir, soulignait sa taille fine et sa poitrine.

_« J'ai perdu l'équilibre. »_

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, ni même totalement vrai. C'était le juste milieu entre la vérité et le mensonge, la seule réponse qu'elle pouvait lui donner, la seule explication qu'elle souhaitait partager. Parce qu'elle n'était pas encore prête a parler de Killian Jones. Et de sa menace. Il était trop tôt, il était trop tard. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, de raviver des souvenirs douloureux, tout simplement parce qu'il ne le méritait pas, mais qu'en plus elle préférait profiter de cette visite plutot que de se laisser gagner par le passé.

Cette visite… On était déjà jeudi n'est ce pas ? Emma ne devrait-elle pas être en cours a cette heure la ? A moins que…

_« Emma ? »_

_« Hmm ? »_

_« Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? »_

La question parut déconcerter la blonde, qui, pendant quelques instants, leva les yeux au ciel comme a la recherche d'une réponse divine. Puis, replongeant son regard dans le sien, elle sourit.

_« Moi ? Non. »_

L'ironie dans sa voix la fit rire doucement. Rire si bien que sa tête la rappela à l'ordre, douloureux souvenir de sa chute spectaculaire.

_« Tu sèches, c'est ça ? »_

_« C'est ça. »_

La jeune femme avait répondu avec tellement d'assurance, comme si c'était normal. Or cela ne l'était pas. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici à une heure pareille, elle devrait être en train de travailler, travailler pour son futur, et pour l'examen qui les attendait a la fin de l'année.

_« Tu ne devrais pas. » _Tenta de la raisonner la capitaine.

_« Ils ont l'habitude. Et puis de toute manière, je n'étais pas très en forme. »_

_« Oh, je vois. »_

Emma sourit, Regina en fit de même. C'était comme si la douleur s'en était allée, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Elle se sentait en sécurité.

_« Alors, que voulez vous faire aujourd'hui, votre majesté ? J'ai toute ma journée… »_

Passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, la belle brune réfléchit quelques instants. Il était encore assez tôt… quelques minutes avant onze heures du matin. Kathrine lui avait promis de passer en fin d'après midi et Cora en soirée pour la ramener a la maison. Elles avaient du temps, beaucoup de temps juste pour elles deux. A son plus grand plaisir.

Regina se mordilla la lèvre. Où pourraient-elles bien aller ? Maintenant qu'on lui avait retiré le cathéter, elle pouvait circuler librement a condition de se déplacer en béquilles ou bien au fauteuil roulant si vraiment elle ne se sentait pas bien. Mais cela lui allait.

_« Et si nous allions à la cafétéria ? Je meurs d'envie de prendre une tasse de café ? »_

Le regard de la blonde s'éclaircit, elle se leva lentement pour amener près de la malade un fauteuil qu'elle se ferait le plaisir de pousser.

_« D'accord mais a une condition. C'est moi qui paye. »_

* * *

><p><em>« Quel est l'endroit qui te fait le plus rêver ? »<em>

_« mmmhh… je ne sais pas. Je dirais…Paris ? »_

_« Paris ? »_

Assise dans le fond de son fauteuil, sa tasse de café chaude entre ses mains, Regina souriait aux souvenirs merveilleux qu'avait ranimé l'évocation de cette ville. Paris, le plus bel endroit au monde. La bas, la moindre chose que ses yeux sombres croisaient étaient d'une beauté extraordinaire, d'une précision parfaite. C'était sûrement le plus beau voyage de sa vie.

_« J'y suis allé petite, avec mon père et ma mère. Je crois que je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi parfait… La tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame… C'est magique ! »_

Emma sourit elle aussi. Elle aimait voir la joie dans ses yeux, voir son visage encore pâle s'animer de bonheur. C'était comme si elle voyait Paris, devant ses yeux, à mesure que la brunette lui racontait sa visite en détail. Les tours de Notre Dames et ses fameuses gargouilles, la Seine et les bateaux mouches… Une vision profonde, presque magique et ensorcelante s'était développée devant ses yeux rêveurs.

_« Ce devait être un voyage merveilleux. »_

_« Oui, ça l'était. Et toi ? »_

Emma plissa les yeux, comme plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Elle avait reposé sur le bord de la table sa tasse de chocolat chaud et la viennoiserie qu'elle s'était achetée.

Regina sourit timidement.

Elles étaient seules dans la cafétéria, posée dans un petit coin a l'écart ou personne ne pourrait les déranger, ou elles pourraient partager une discussion rien que toute les deux. Et c'était bon. Bon de ne pas avoir a se soucier de qui la regardait, ou non, bon de ne pas avoir de réputation a surveiller ici. Elle était libre d'être elle-même. Et c'était reposant.

_« Je n'ai jamais vraiment voyagé, tu sais… Mais si je pouvais aller quelque part, n' importe où dans le monde, je retournerais à Disneyland. »_

_« Disney…land ? »_

Les sourcils de la brunette se froncèrent. Ce n'était absolument pas une destination qu'elle aurait imaginé, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? La blonde était pleine de surprise, et il était évident qu'un endroit comme l'Andalousie aurait été trop banal. Mais d'un autre coté, c'était tout a fait adorable. Imaginer une mini Emma, aux cheveux longs tressés dans son dos, courant dans les allées de Disneyland avait quelque chose de surprenant lorsque l'on avait la rebelle qu'elle était devenue devant les yeux. Surprenant mais pas désagréable.

_« Oui, c'est ici que ma seconde famille m'avait emmené pour fêter mon arrivée. C'était parfait, j'avais tellement rit ! J'ai même pu faire un câlin à Mickey ! »_

Avait-elle bien entendu ? La brunette se mordit violement la lèvres, avant de plonger ses yeux dans sa tasse de café.

_« Ta seconde famille ? Tu…Tu es… »_

_« Oui. Je suis une orpheline. »_

La cheerleader sentit son cœur, dans sa poitrine, faire un étrange bon. La sensation n'était pas des plus plaisante, pour être honnête, elle avait été surprise d'apprendre cette partie de la vie de la blonde que maintenant. Elle qui pensait la connaître, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle se rendait a présent compte que la personne qu'elle avait devant les yeux était une toute autre fille. Une fille qui n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Et cela expliquait beaucoup de choses.

_« Oh, Emma je suis désolée. Je, je ne savais pas que tu… »_

Elle se tut. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Une main se posa sur le haut de la sienne, comme pour l'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de mal, pour la rassurer. Emma n'était pas fachée.

_« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude de parler. Seules quelques personnes sont au courant. Je n'aime pas que l'on prenne pitié de moi. Oui, j'ai été abandonnée par mes parents sur le rebord d'une route, oui, je ne les ai jamais vu, connu. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire. C'est ce que je suis. »_

_« Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.»_

_« Je sais.»_

La capitaine releva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui gardait le visage baissé, comme cherchant à se cacher. Elle pouvait presque imaginer les petites perles qui s'étaient formés dans ses yeux. Regina retourna sa main contre celle de la blonde, et lia, d'un geste, leurs doigts.

La sensation la fit frissonner. Cette peau si douce, si chaude… A quoi pensait-elle exactement ?

_« Mais tu te sens seule, n'est ce pas ? Je sais ce que cela fait. Depuis la mort de mon père, c'est ce que je ressens. »_

_« Mais tu as ta mère. »_

C'était vrai. Elle avait bel et bien une mère. Même si celle-ci n'était pas toujours présente, voir jamais. Même si celle-ci, bien souvent l'ignorait. Elle connaissait sa mère, avait vécut quelques bons moment avec elle contrairement a la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas comparable.

_« Ah, ma mère… »_

_« C'est une femme…autoritaire. »_

La brune haussa un sourcil, curieuse. Connaissait-elle sa génitrice ?

_« Tu l'as rencontrée ? »_

_« J'ai eu ce plaisir hier. »_

Hier. Le match. Killian. La chute. Hier, a l'hôpital. Elle ne savait même pas que Cora était venue. Kathrine lui avait laissé un message pour lui dire qu'elle et David étaient venus, ainsi qu'Emma et Belle mais personne n'avait jamais mentionné le nom de Cora.

Peut être parce qu'elle était partie ensuite ?

Instinctivement, son cœur se serra. La Mairesse était connue pour être froide et autoritaire.

Elle avait brisé des rêves et des cœurs, et Regina ne pouvait qu'espérer que la jeune blonde n'avait pas subit les remontrances de celles-ci.

_« Elle ne t'a pas… »_

_« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. »_

Elle soupira de soulagement. C'était une bonne chose. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kat, David et Daniel, Regina préférait que sa mère reste en dehors de ses amitiés. Ses mots, crus, auraient pu faire du mal à cette blonde qu'elle appréciait tant. C'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.

Elle sourit, sa main se resserra autour de celle de la blonde, qui releva ses yeux vers les siens.

_« Merci d'être venue me voir, Emma.»_

La blondinette posa un genoux a terre, fit signe de retirer un casque imaginaire et s'inclina avec respect. Ses cheveux blonds, véritable mer d'or, tombait sur ses épaules et sur son visage penché.

_« Votre chevalier servant a votre service madame ! »_

La cheerleader laissa échapper un rire. Un rire tellement naturel, tellement vrai que le son de celui-ci lui paru étrange. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rire ainsi, si bien que le trouble l'envahit soudain. La jeune rebelle, elle aussi avait relevé le visage et la regardait a présent comme si elle était la plus belle merveille du monde. Elle aussi se mit à rire, et son rire l'entraîna dans une nouvelle crise. Le son que produisait l'autre ne faisait que de les entraîner un peu plus dans leur fou rire, qui ne se termina que cinq bonnes minutes plus tard. Les larmes roulaient sur leurs deux visages rougis, leur ventre était plus douloureux que jamais.

Quiconque aurait vu cette scène de l'extérieur se serait mit à rire lui aussi, car l'image de ces deux jeunes femmes, si proches l'une de l'autres, le son de leurs éclats de voix mélangés était tout a fait unique.

Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de leur aventure, quelques minutes pendant lesquelles, cherchant leurs souffles, leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas.

Regina avait chaud, terriblement chaud, enfermée dans cette salle.

_« Et si nous allions un petit peu dehors ? J'ai envie de prendre l'air. »_

_« A votre ordre, votre magnificence. »_

* * *

><p><em>« Cet endroit vous convient-il majesté ? »<em>

Regina ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupée a admirer le paysage qui s'offrait a elle. Un petit point d'eau, des arbres, la forêt a perte de vue. Qui aurait cru que le jardin de l'hôpital pouvait être aussi magnifique ? Des feuilles d'automne tombaient sur la surface lisse de l'eau stagnante, recouvrant celle-ci d'un tapis orange rouge absolument merveilleux.

Le ciel était grisonnant, il faisait un petit peu frais, mais elle était bien, juste bien.

_« C'est parfait. »_

Emma prit un siège sur un rondin de bois qui traînait au sol, coupé depuis bien longtemps puis laissé à l'abandon. Elle était assise un peu plus bas que la brunette qui la regardait avec attention. Un petit vent de saison vint secouer ses cheveux, envoyant une douce fragrance de cannelle dans les narines de la cheerleader.

Emma découpa le sac qui entourait sa viennoiserie, dévoilant une patte d'ours bien dégoulinante de miel.

_« Un bout ? » _Proposa t-elle gentiment tout en tendant sa sucrerie a son amie.

_« Non merci. »_

_« Tu as tord. C'est super bon ! »_

Sur ses mots, Emma croqua à pleines dents dans sa nourriture, soupirant de bonheur lorsqu'elle sentit le goût si caractéristique de son aliment préféré. Regina sourit tout en regardant un mince filet de miel se coller sur la joue de la jeune femme.

_« Une cheerleader se doit d'avoir la ligne. »_

_« Une bouchée ne te tueras pas. »_

La chose était a nouveau tendu vers elle. Retroussant ses lèvres dans un signe de dégoût, Regina secoua la tête. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le sucre, non pas qu'elle préférait les légumes, mais c'était quelques chose qu'elle n'avait jamais particulièrement eu la permission de manger. Cora lui tenait toujours le même discours. _Une jeune fille bien élevée doit savoir s'alimenter de façon équilibrée. _Les rares fois ou elle avait reçu l'autorisation de goûter a des bonbons, ceux-ci n'avaient pas eu le goût qu'elle espérait, doux et sucré, mais plutot celui du regret.

_« Non »_

_« Allez ! Essaye tu m'en diras des nouvelles »_

La brunette soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix… D'une main hésitante, elle attrapa l'aliment dégoulinant et le porta à ses lèvres. L'odeur n'était pas désagréable mais la seule idée du nombre de calories que pouvaient contenir cette…chose lui donnait la nausée. Les yeux attentif d'Emma l'empêchait de renoncer, a présent elle était allée trop loin.

C'est avec difficulté qu'elle déchira un petit morceau a l'aide de ses dents et le mâcha soigneusement avant d'avaler. A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle l'avait imaginé. C'était…presque bon.

_« C'est… gras » _Se contenta t-elle de répliquer avant de rendre l'aliment a son propriétaire.

_« AH ! JE LE SAVAIS ! »_

La blonde avait levé son poing en signe de victoire, comprenant entre les lignes que ce n'était que par pur esprit de contradiction qu'elle avait répondu de la sorte.

Son sourire illuminait le ciel, remplaçait le soleil qui n'était pas parmi eux aujourd'hui.

_« Tu vas avoir des problèmes de santé si tu continue à t'alimenter de cette manière là »_

_« J'ai toujours mangé ainsi et je vais très bien »_

_« Tu verras »_

A ses mots, la blonde se leva, et soulevant sa chemise jusqu'au début de ses sous-vêtements, elle désigna son ventre. La brunette écarquilla les yeux tout en effectuant un certain mouvement de recul.

_« Regarde ! Tu vois ? Pas un millimètre de gras ! »_

Regina rougit brutalement. Son regard n'osa pas s'attarder sur le ventre plat d'Emma, sur les abdos qui ressortaient, sur la pâleur de sa peau. Fuyant la beauté de la jeune femme, elle détourna les yeux pour les fixer sur l'étang qui s'étalait devant elle. Pourquoi rougissait-elle ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à admirer le magnifique corps de sa nouvelle amie. Rien de mal, ou du moins, tant que cela en restait là… Tant qu'elle se cantonnait à regarder son ventre parfaitement bien sculpté, et le début de son soutien-gorge…

_« Bon d'accord, je fais du sport, aussi, ça aide… » _Ajouta Emma en souriant.

_« Quel genre de sport ? »_

Trop heureuse de pouvoir changer de sujet, et une fois seulement après que la blonde ait remit sa chemise en place, Regina s'autorisa à faire face a son amie. Son trouble s'était a peine effacé, les rougeurs quittaient tout juste son visage.

_« J'ai fait de la boxe il y a quelques années. »_

_« Wow. Impressionnant. »_

Emma en train de frapper des assaillants… Emma pleine de sueur… _Concentration Regina !_

C'était quoi son problème ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à penser de manière rationnelle ? La chute. Oui, c'était à cause de sa chute. Le méchant coup qu'elle s'était reçue sur la tête lui faisait perdre la raison. Tout irait mieux demain. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_« Oui bof. Je suis plus douée pour faire de la musique. »_

_« Tu joues ? »_

_« Uh uh. »_

L'idée d'une Emma musicienne était parfaitement adorable. Cela montrait une certaine sensibilité que l'on ne remarquait pas forcement en voyant cette jeune rebelle. Un certain goût pour les mots, pour les sons, pour la beauté.

_« De quoi ? »_

_« De la guitare, et un peu de batterie. Et toi, tu es une artiste aussi ? »_

De la guitare ! Comme cela était étrange ! Mais c'était parfait. La guitare était l'un des instrument qu'elle préférait, le son, magnifique, l'apaisait lorsque quelque chose la tracassait. Et peut être aussi parce que son père en jouait, quand elle était petite. Il lui chantait toujours cette chanson, cette douce chanson mélodieuse dont elle se souvenait encore un petit peu des paroles. Il l'avait inventé pour elle, et lui avait chanté pendant de longues, longues années.

_« J'ai fait du piano quand j'étais plus jeune »_

_« Ohhh, comme c'est mignon » _Murmura Emma avant de se mettre a rire.

C'était lumineux, doux, beau, comme une musique. Regina ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête de rigoler. Il y avait un brouillard dans son esprit, c'était si flou, si étrange… La chute. Toujours la chute.

Emma s'était redressée et semblait a présent hésitante, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avec timidité.

_« Je me demandais…. » _Osa t-elle finalement.

_« Oui ? »_

La blondinette se mit à sourire timidement, et passa une main dans cette rivière d'or. Regina regarda les longs fils se détacher lentement de ses doigts, les boucles ravissantes que formaient ses cheveux… Ils avaient l'air si doux au touché, elle aurait presque envie de passer sa main dedans, de respirer leur odeur de vanille… Mais a quoi pensait-elle au juste ? Elle ne savait pas. Tout s'emmêlait dans son esprit, elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal à la tête. Et Emma la regardait.

_« Je me demandais… enfin… Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose ce week end ? »_

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande. En fait, la brune n'était pas vraiment sure a quoi s'attendre avec une amie comme Emma Swan. La surprise se lu sur son visage pâle, sa bouche s'entrouvrit prenant la forme d'un parfait « o ». Mais après tout…

_« Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? »_

La vérité, c'était qu'elle avait l'habitude de sortir avec Kat et David les samedis. Ils venaient souvent à la maison, lui tenaient compagnie. Et c'était bien ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais convié quiconque a leur petite réunion, personne mis a part Daniel quand il était encore là.

Daniel. Killian. La menace. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Ca recommençait.

_« On pourrait peut être aller boire un verre… si ta jambe ne t'en empêche pas… » _Proposa timidement la blondinette, ses joues rougies. Etait-ce a cause du vent ou bien par ce qu'elle était gênée ?

_« Avec plaisir. Pourquoi pas samedi ? » _Proposa Regina, sourire au lèvre.

Emma Swan voulait la revoir ! Emma Swan voulait prendre un verre avec elle ! Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être totalement stupide dès qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse blonde ? Son comportement lui rappelait celui d'une femme qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment, celui de Mary Margaret Blanchard. Ugh. Non, pas elle. Elle esperait juste ne pas avoir le même air niais peint sur son visage.

_« Samedi je suis en colle la journée mais je serais ravie ! »_

Une colle. Une colle comme celle pendant laquelle elles s'étaient rencontrées. Regina sourit doucement. Une colle qui avait changé un peu de sa vie, qui avait ajouté un peu de couleur, de joie dans cette routine grise qu'elle vivait a chaque jours, chaque minutes, chaque secondes. Une blonde terriblement agaçante qui s'était avérée être plus qu'une simple rebelle. Une jeune femme aux yeux magnifiques qui était devenue son amie.

La vie était amusante quelques fois.

_« Alors c'est scellé. Ce week end, chez moi. »_

_« Parfait. » _Répondit la rebelle en enfournant ce qui lui restait de sa viennoiserie dans sa bouche.

Que venait-elle de faire au juste ? Emma Swan allait venir chez elle samedi pour boire un verre... Emma Swan, dans sa maison. Rien que toute les deux.

Cora ne serait pas là. Cora n'était jamais là. Et elle était si seule.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un rendez vous. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait un crush pour Emma Swan. Elle était fatiguée voilà tout, sa tête lui faisait à nouveau mal.

Ce n'était qu'un simple verre. Rien de plus.

_« Emma ? »_

_« Hmmm ? »_

_« Tu as… un peu de miel… là. »_

Approchant son visage de celui de la blonde, Regina, à l'aide de son index, effleura la joue particulièrement douce de son amie, retirant, avec une extrême attention, l'excès de miel qui s'y était logé. Son doigt s'attarda quelques secondes sur ce visage parfait, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Un océan. Des vagues. Du vent. Une forêt. Des arbres. Quelques étoiles. Elle se plongea dans ce monde, ce monde à part entière qui n'existait qu'au fond de ses iris.

Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser son visage, son souffle court. Elles étaient si proches, si lointaines, il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, quelques centimètres de trop. Regina devenait folle.

_« Hey Gina ! »_

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent, puis ensemble eurent un même mouvement de recul. Quelques rougeurs s'installèrent sur leurs deux visages gênés. Mais a quoi avait-elle pensé ? Au loin, on apercevait David et Kat qui marchaient, bras dessus, bras dessous vers elles. A son plus grand soulagement. A sa plus grande peine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Dans son esprit, tout était mélangé, dans son cœur, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Qu'aurait-il advenu sans cette interruption de ses meilleurs amis ? Aurait-elle fermé la distance entre leurs lèvres ? Aurait-elle goûté la saveur de sa bouche rosée ?

Non. Non. Elle était fatiguée et tout se mélangeait.

Soudain, comme ramenée à la réalité, Emma se releva.

_« Je pense que je devrais y aller… »_

Regina sourit. L'après midi avait filée a la vitesse de la lumière. Mais ce n'était pas un après midi de gâcher. Il lui avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur Emma Swan, la rebelle. Plus qu'elle n'aurait cru d'ailleurs. Son regard retrouva celui de la blonde, son cœur s'accéléra.

_« Merci, Emma. »_

_« Tout le plaisir était pour moi, majesté. »_

Et sur cette unique phrase, la blondinette plongea doucement vers son amie et déposa, sur sa joue douce, un tendre baiser. Ses lèvres roses, fraîches restèrent quelques secondes sur sa peau avant de se retirer. Regina ne bougea pas, se contentant d'essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur, de respirer le plus calmement possible. En vain. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait mal a la tête. C'était à cause de la chute. Regina sentit une vague de chaleur et d'émotion la traverser, son visage en était rouge. Maudite chute.

Et c'est avec timidité qu'elle regarda son amie s'éloigner. Elle regarda ses pas, légers, harmonieux, presque dansant, son jean noir qui moulait parfaitement ses longues jambes et ses cheveux agités par le vent, qui flottait derrière son dos.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

Elle n'avait pas les idées claires. A cause de sa chute bien sur.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé? Aaaah, je suis sadique pour ce almost-kiss, mais n'ayez pas de crainte, un kiss arrivera quand il devra arriver. D'ici quelques chapitres quand même... ;)<strong>

**N'hésitez pas a me poser des questions, a me faire part de vos ressentis, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et puis bah bonne semaine a tous et a la semaine prochaine dearies ;)**

**Et oui, on reprend le rythme normal, désolée ;)**

**Gros bisous a tous et restez bien au chaud ;)**

**-RedSnow1**


	11. Confessions

**Bonjour a tous et bon réveil :)**

**Comment allez vous?**

**Voilà le chapitre 11 hihi, un chapitre très important pour la suite quand même, soyons honnête ;) Quelques confessions qui pourraient paraitre stupides mais qui aurons leur importance dans quelques chapitres... Je sais que le almost kiss de la dernière fois vous a frustrés mais rassurez vous, il se pourrait bien que le père Noel vous l'offre comme cadeau ;) Qui sais? ;) Avez vous été sage cette année? :D**

**En tout cas, merci pour toute vos reviews, vos follow, favs, etc etc, vous êtes adorable ! Que ferais-je sans vous? Merci aux nouveaux lectueurs, tout comme aux anciens**

**Merci a ma cbw aussi, pour ton aide sur cette fiction, t'es merveilleuse ;)**

**Je souhaite bonne chance a tous ceux qui passent les partiels cette semaine, merde a tousn je suis sure que tout vas bien se passer :)**

**Bonne lecture guys ;)**

* * *

><p><em>« Non ! Tu rigoles là j'espère ! Ooooh pauvre David ! »<em>

Des éclats de rires fusaient dans la chambre d'hôpital, la nuit commençait tout juste à tomber. Sur son lit, telle une reine surplombant ses sujets, Regina était assise, prêt de ses deux amis qui étaient resté avec elle en attendant l'arrivée de Cora. Kat s'était posée au cotés de sa meilleure amie et confidente, David était un peu plus loin, appuyé contre le mur.

Ses joues étaient rouges comme un coquelicot des champs, ses yeux fuyaient les deux jeunes femmes qui riaient de sa mésaventure. En effet, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils étaient chez Mary Margaret pour déjeuner, les deux jeunes amoureux s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser, de plus en plus passionnément. Pensant qu'ils étaient seuls, les jeunes tourtereaux n'auraient pas pu imaginer une seconde que ce ne soit pas le cas. Quelques vêtements avaient commencé à voler, et c'était à cet instant que la mère de la jeune femme, Eva, était entrée dans la chambre de sa fille pour la saluer.

_« Dire que Madame Blanchard pensait que tu étais un gentleman… » _Se remit a rire Kathryn. Ses pommettes remontaient joyeusement, ses yeux brillaient.

Tout deux étaient venu dans l'après midi avec de bonnes nouvelles a lui annoncer. Et quelques ragots croustillants a partagé. Kathryn l'avait immédiatement mise au courant de son passage récent du statut « célibataire » a « en couple », du baisé volé entre deux cours par le garçon, qui depuis leur rencontre n'avait pas une seule seconde quitté son esprit. Frédérick.

La capitaine s'était extasiée devant cette nouvelle, pensant qu'il était en effet tant pour Kat de se trouver son prince charmant. Après les quelques relations qu'elle avait eut, elle méritait un homme bien. Fred, comme elle aimait l'appeler, serait peut être cet homme.

David, quand a lui, l'avait informé qu'il était accepté a Yale, ce qui, dans son cœur, avait une importance primordiale. C'était certes très loin du Maine, mais il ne se voyait pas rester toute sa vie a Storybrooke. C'était cette même nouvelle qu'il avait décidé de souhaiter avec sa petite amie.

La brunette ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour ses amis. Il s'agissait en effet là de merveilleuses nouvelles qui avaient ensoleillée particulièrement sa journée. Mais causé aussi quelques questions dans son esprit. David serait si loin d'elle… comment feraient-ils pour se voir ? Quelles voies s'offraient a elle dans le futur ? Elle ne savait pas bien ce qu'elle voulait faire, ni même dans quelles universités elle pouvait aller. Boston lui semblait être un bon compromit, car ce n'était qu'a quelques heures de la ville, mais serais-ce suffisant ?

_« Et Mary Margaret alors ?» _Demanda distraitement Regina, amusée par cette anecdote dont elle ne se serait pas doutée. David, le gentil David était sur le point de se donner corps et âme a cette fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, mais qui, elle devait l'admettre, faisait le bonheur de son meilleur ami. Et c'était suffisant.

_« Elle est punie de sortie pendant quelques semaines. Sa mère est une partisane du sexe après le mariage… » _Murmura l'adolescent tout en baissant les yeux, timidement, sur le sol carrelé de l'hôpital. Il faisait des allers et retours porte lit, preuve de sa nervosité et de son malaise. C'était absolument adorable a voir.

_« Cela ne m'étonne pas. » _Sourit Kat.

La famille Blanchard était connue pour être une famille respectable, les deux femmes qui la constituaient étaient d'un altruisme rare, d'une intelligence souvent cachée par leur timidité. Le père de celle que tout le monde surnommait amicalement Snow, parce que sa peau était aussi pâle que la neige, Léopold était le principal concurrent de la famille Mills lors de l'élection municipale. C'était un homme bon, gentil, qui était follement amoureux de sa femme, éperdument admiratif de sa petite fille, sa petite Mary.

Eva, quand a elle, représentait l'ordre et la vertu. Elle portait souvent ce sourire niais dont avait hérité sa fille, de longues robes de dentelles et aidait les plus démunis.

Il était évident qu'en apprenant les débauches auxquelles se livrait leur précieuse enfant, les deux parents Blanchard réagiraient de manière excessive. Pauvre David.

Regina souriait doucement. Elle se sentait bien, juste bien, au chaud avec ses amis, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Après Emma et cet instant qu'elles avaient partagés, ce baiser presque échangé, la chaleur de sa main contre la sienne. L'odeur de cannelle flottait encore dans ses narines. Emma. La chute. Des yeux fixés sur elle. La douleur. Killian. Ses mains. Le rhum, la sensation de tomber. Son cœur se mit à battre un petit peu plus fort. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse ses émotions la contrôler. _Pense à quelque chose d'agréable. Pense à Emma. _Emma, ses lèvres, les paroles de Killian, _Une jeune fille bien élevée ne tombe pas amoureuse d'une personne qui n'appartient pas a sa catégorie sociale. _Emma, son sourire, son souffle dans sa nuque, l'envie de fermer la distance entre leurs lèvres.

Son sourire s'effaça, remplacé par le trouble, par une sensation de gêne qui n'échappa aucunement à ses amis.

_« Gina tu as mal ? » _S'enquis David.

Il s'était rapproché, concerné par son état, par la soudaine pâleur qui avait prit possession de son visage. Il la connaissait trop bien. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que la panique avait cet effet sur elle, qu'il arrivait même parfois qu'elle fasse des malaises tant ce sentiment l'accablait. Son visage cherchait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui puisse expliquer se qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Kat était là aussi, caressant ses cheveux bruns de ses doigts fins pour calmer sa respiration qui s'était accélérée. Elle humait quelque chose, une chanson, des paroles, douces, pour la bercer. Comme le jour où son père était mort, qu'elle avait sombré dans le désespoir. Comme quand son amant était tombé dans le coma et qu'elle n'avait plus qu'eux et ses yeux pour pleurer.

Leur présence l'apaisait, presque. Mais les pupilles sombres étaient toujours là. Jamais bien loin dans sa mémoire, ses mains sur ses fesses, elles les sentaient, glisser sur sa peau, sa langue dans son cou, l'odeur du rhum. Les lèvres d'Emma si proches, si lointaine… et la menace.

Une nausée la prit soudain. Et malgré sa cheville ankylosée, Regina se leva, brutalement, et se mit à courir vers les toilettes les plus proches, sautillant sur sa jambe encore capable de supporter son poids, et vida le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette.

Des mains virent soulever ses cheveux, caresser son dos, elle reconnu David, prince charmant, entendit sa voix, loin, très loin, derrière le bruit du sang qui battait dans ses tempes.

_« Ca va mieux ? Shhhh… Calme toi… Shh… »_ Murmurait-il.

La cheerleader ne répondit pas, et ferma les yeux. Elle avait chaud, si chaud, elle voulait sortir dehors pour respirer de l'air. Oui, de l'air elle avait besoin d'air ! Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, qu'elle parte loin, la ou l'on ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal, la ou elle serait en sécurité. Serait-elle seulement un jour en sécurité ? Pourrait-elle un jour se poser tranquillement sur son canapé sans avoir l'impression d'être poursuivie par le présent, le passé, le futur ? De l'air. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, par ce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre pour la retenir, parce qu'elle se sentait prise au piège, dans cette chambre trop claire, trop blanche, trop… grande pour elle. La lumière l'avalait, l'éblouissait. Quelques larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux fermés, tandis qu'elle sentait les bras puissant se refermer autour de sa taille, une tête se poser sur son épaule, la sensation d'être bercée. Quand elle était avec Emma, elle pouvait faire de son mieux pour repousser ses pensées, pour calmer ses peurs. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là… Tous les sentiments contradictoires se mélangeaient, se mêlaient.

Regina se laissa aller aux larmes. Aux sanglots. Elle n'avait pas pleuré ainsi depuis la mort de son père, et celle de Daniel. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de pleurer.

_« Regina… » _Murmura Kathryn qui avait entre temps tiré la chasse d'eau, et qui maintenant était agenouillée près d'elle.

La blonde ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout était arrivé si vite. Un moments ils riaient tous, la seconde suivant, sa meilleure amie succombait a une crise de panique pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Et cela la tuait de voir la personne a laquelle elle tenait le plus au monde dans un état pareil.

Regina sentit sa main froide sur sa joue, et rouvrit les yeux baignés de perles incolores. Rouvrit ses yeux à la lumière, à l'agressivité du monde et y trouva deux paires d'yeux, inquiets, planté sur son visage livide. Un grand verre d'eau était tendu vers sa bouche, qu'elle eu grand mal a ouvrir. Elle brûlait.

_« Regina, chérie… Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » _Chuchota Kat, tout en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Ce qui lui arrivait ? Rien de grave. Il s'avérait juste qu'elle était en train de tomber pour une femme, qui plus est, une de ses amies, et qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire pour gérer tout cela. En plus de cela, il y avait Killian et ses menaces, Cora et son influence, les yeux de la rebelle, et ce baiser manqué. Il y avait la chute, et ses peurs, l'envie de tout raconter, la peur de choquer, la force de pleurer, la force de se taire, le besoin de se sentir vivante, la douleur de la perte. Il y avait tout, il n'y avait rien. Elle était vide, et pleine à la fois.

_« Je… Je… » _Bégaya t-elle.

Les mots avaient la dent dure, ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se fermait, aucun son n'en sortait. Que pouvait-elle dire de toute manière ? La vérité ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle n'était pas prête a leur dire qu'elle était… qu'elle aimait… C'était juste trop difficile. Mais elle avait peur, peur de lui, de ses menaces, peur que sa fin heureuse lui soit retirée définitivement.

_« Tu peux tout nous dire, Gina. On est là pour toi. »_

Tout leur dire ? Il y avait tellement de chose à dire, mais aucun mot à mettre dessus. Aucune phrase ne pouvait relater ce qu'elle ressentait, la, au fond de son cœur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser ainsi, sans rien dire, pas après cette espèce de crise d'angoisse qu'elle venait de faire. Il fallait leur répondre quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Regina pouvait leur parler de Killian, pouvait dire ce qu'il lui avait fait, sa menace. Elle pouvait leur dévoiler ce qui l'arrangeait, car cacher une partie de la vérité, ce n'était pas mentir n'est ce pas ? Après tout, elle se protégeait, rien de plus. Ils comprendraient plus tard…

_« Killian. C'est Killian. » _Lâcha t-elle finalement entre deux sanglots.

David, qui depuis quelques secondes tamponnait son visage avec une serviette mouillée pour essuyer ses larmes et la sueur qui perlait sur son front s'arrêta brutalement. D'un geste doux, il attrapa la brunette pour l'asseoir sur la cuvette des toilettes, et se mit a genoux devant elle, les sourcils froncés, les lèvres tordues de colère.

_« Quoi Killian ? Regina, qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? » _Demanda t-il, pressant.

Ses yeux cherchaient ceux de la brunette qui commençait à se stabiliser. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait une telle crise d'angoisse. Les jumeaux savaient bel et bien qu'il fallait faire parler la jeune femme pour l'apaiser, il fallait qu'elle exprime ses pensées, ses peurs a voix haute. La main de Kathryn, qui avait poussé un soupir d'horreur en entendant le nom du joueur de football, vint reposer sur son épaule. Elle était au courant des tentatives de séduction du brun sur sa meilleure amie, mais aussi que depuis la mort de Daniel, il s'était mis a boire plus que de raison. Il n'était pas pleinement conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

_« Il a cherché à profiter de moi. Il… »_ La voix de la brunette se brisa. Ses mains virent recouvrir son visage pendant quelques secondes, quelques secondes pendant lesquelles personne ne pipa mots, trop choquer par les paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre, trop perturbés pour dire quoi que ce soit._ « Il me fait du chantage. »_

David se leva d'un bon, frappé par de telles paroles. Ses poings étaient serrés, son visage crispé par la colère.

_« Quoi ? Le salopard ! Je vais le tuer ! »_

Kathryn arrêta le mouvement qu'il eut vers la porte d'un geste de la main. La blondinette elle aussi était particulièrement choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Tout cela aurait pu être évité si seulement elle avait osé leur en parler. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres peintes dans un rose foncé.

_« Quel genre de chantage ? » _Demanda t-elle tout en caressant avec douceur le dos de sa meilleure amie.

_« Si je ne me soumet pas a lui… Il dira a mère quelque chose… quelque chose que je lui ai confié lors de la soirée… il dira cela a Cora. »_

Il lui dira qu'elle aimait les femmes. Et en particulier Emma. Aimait-elle Emma ? Non. Oui. Sûrement. Un peu trop. Pas assez. Elle n'était pas sure. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que la présence de cette agaçante blonde l'apaisait. La chamboulait. La rendait heureuse. Pouvait-on appeler cela de l'amour ? Non, pas vraiment. Elle était attirée, voir même très fortement par cette rebelle au cœur tendre, par son corps, par son être en entier.

Mais cela, Cora ne devait pas le savoir. Jamais.

_« Que lui as-tu confié ? » _Demanda Kat.

Elle ne répondrait pas à cette question. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Les larmes recommencèrent a se former dans ses yeux sombres.

_« Elle me fera du mal… »_

Kathryn serrait maintenant son corps contre le sien, cherchant à lui apporter réconfort et tendresse, cherchant à calmer les soubresauts de son corps. Il ne fallait pas que la crise recommence. Pas maintenant qu'ils avaient presque réussit à la calmer.

_« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » _Demanda David, les dents serrées.

_« Avant le match… » _Répondit faiblement Regina.

_« C'est pour ça que tu es tombée ? » _S'enquis Kat.

La brune hocha la tête avant d'essuyer ses dernières larmes. Elle détestait être si faible. Pourquoi devait-elle toujours se trahir, elle qui cherchait a resté forte en toute circonstance. Pourquoi son corps n'obéissait-il pas à son esprit ? C'était si dur que cela ? Regina était en colère contre elle-même, furieuse de ne pas être capable de contenir ses sentiments dans une boite, de les enfermer pour toujours.

_« Je ne veux pas qu'elle me fasse de mal… » _Répéta t-elle avec un peu plus de force cette fois ci, et d'un seul coup, la jeune femme se releva. Sa cheville lui faisait mal, elle s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Forte pour Henry, Daniel, Emma. Emma ?

_« Regina, que lui as-tu dis ? » _Redemanda subitement la jeune blonde.

La capitaine s'apprêtait à répondre, quand subitement, on entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière eux, les cliquetis de talons aiguilles, douce musique rythmée. Le sang de la jeune femme se glaça, les trois adolescents cessèrent de bouger, de respirer.

_« Regina ? Regina ? »_

C'était Cora. Cora qui venait récupérer sa fille pour que celle-ci rentre a la maison. Cora, maire de la ville de Storybrooke, sac de cuir à la main, toujours aussi stricte était arrivée dans sa chambre. Il se faisait en effet tard. Elle lui avait promis de passer la chercher avant vingt heures, il était dix neuf heures cinquante huit.

Soudain, surprenant les jeunes qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés, la femme, avec une rapidité surprenante pour son age qui commençait à être avancé, se retrouva devant la porte ouverte des toilettes, faisant sursauter les jumeaux Nolans et sa fille, qui retomba sur la cuvette.

_« Madame Mills ? » _Bredouilla David, presque effrayé par cette présence des plus surprenante.

_« David et Caroline Nolan… » _Murmura la mairesse, les mains sur les hanches.

Dans la bouche de n'importe quelle autre personne, cela aurait pu sonner comme une certaine forme de salutation, mais dans celle de Mme Mills, il s'agissait plus d'une menace qu'autre chose. Sa voix, grave, sifflante, reflétait son personnage : un monstre de sang froid, une vipère a taille humaine.

_« Kathryn… » _Reprit hardiment la jeune blonde.

Grossière erreur. Depuis le temps qu'elle côtoyait la famille, elle aurait du savoir que l'on ne s'adressait pas à Cora sauf si celle-ci vous en avait donné la permission. La plus âgée de la pièce fronça les sourcils, releva le menton et toisa de haut en bas, la personne qui avait osé lui répondre de la sorte, cette…amie a laquelle sa fille semblait tenir. Combien de fois devait-elle lui répéter qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher a quiconque, car l'amour était une faiblesse ?

_« Je ne vous permet pas, Mademoiselle. » _Gronda la Mairesse, tout en fusillant la pauvre fille avec ses yeux malfaisant.

_« Veuillez m'excuser, Madame le Maire. » _Ploya la cheerleader, tout en baissant la tête avec honte.

Devant un tel spectacle, la brunette ne put qu'être agacée par le comportement de sa mère envers ses amis. Comment osait-elle les traiter de la sortes, depuis le temps qu'elle les connaissait ? Les jumeaux avaient fait parti de sa vie depuis sa plus tendre enfance ! Subitement, la femme qui l'avait mise au monde s'approcha de quelques pas pour la saisir par le poignet, oubliant sans doute la blessure de son enfant, et l'attira a elle d'une manière possessive.

_« Regina ? Tu es prête. Nous rentrons à la maison. »_

La capitaine laissa échapper un soupir agacé avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre. Elle avait trop appuyé sur sa cheville. D'un geste vif de la main, elle se défit de l'emprise de la vipère, qui, bouche bée, regardait cet acte d'insurrection des plus inhabituel.

_« Mère, laissez moi dire au revoir a Kat et David au moins… » _Se plaignit la jeune femme.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de sa mère, après tout, elle en avait décidé ainsi. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle étreigne tendrement ses meilleurs amis, rapprochant leurs épaules, passant ses bras autour de leur taille. Regina ferma les yeux, et profita de cet instant ou elle pouvait encore profiter d'un peu de chaleur et d'amitié, d'amour et de joie. Profita du bonheur que lui inspirait la mine dégoûtée que devait arborer sa génitrice a cet instant la.

_« Merci d'avoir été la pour moi. » _Murmura t-elle, trop bas pour que sa mère ne puisse l'entendre, dans l'oreille des jumeaux qui lui souriaient doucement.

_« On ne le laissera pas te faire du mal. Ni même elle. Personne ne te toucheras en notre présence. » _Murmura le jeune garçon, tout en déposant un tendre baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Un baiser chaud, rempli de gentillesse.

_« Envoi nous un message dès que tu es rentrée. » _Souffla Kat avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, dans la masse brune de ses cheveux. C'était si agréable de sentir son souffle chaud.

Et puis leur union se défit, la mère attrapa la fille immédiatement, l'attirant dans le dédale de couloirs blancs sans aucune autre forme de procès, vers une voiture qui les attendaient sagement à l'entrée.

Pas un mot, pas un son ne fut dorénavant prononcé.

Ce n'était pas a la maison qu'elle allait : c'était en enfer.

* * *

><p>Regina était couchée depuis une bonne heure déjà, couchée, mais pas endormie. Le voyage du retour s'était fait dans le silence le plus total, la mère continuant a taper des messages pressés sur son Samsung, la fille se contentant de regarder distraitement le paysage. A peine rentrée, feignant de se sentir mal, la brunette était partie dans sa chambre sans même souhaiter une bonne nuit a celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Tant pis.<p>

Cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle regardait le plafond fixement, allongée sur son lit en pyjama. Elle avait essayé de trouver le sommeil, essayer de fermer les yeux, mais a chaque fois la même image. Des yeux sombres. Une chute.

Elle avait laissé tomber, préférant laisser voyager son esprit, ses idées, ses pensées, qui souvent revenait a la même personne. Une personne qui portait le joli nom d'Emma Swan. Emma Swan avec qui elle allait prendre un verre samedi. Etait-ce un rendez vous ? Que pourrait-elle bien porter ce jour là ? Aurait-elle le courage de l'embrasser ?

Elle n'avait jamais embrassé de femme auparavant. Etait-ce vraiment différent ? Sans doute pas, mais le seul moyen d'en être persuadée était d'essayer.

C'était amusant quand même, de voir a quel point leur relation avait évoluer au cours des derniers jours, des dernières semaines. Comment une agaçante rebelle pouvait devenir l'élue de votre cœur, comment, par le simple coup du sort, une amitié s'était construite sur les ruines de deux cœurs brisés.

Soudain, alors qu'elle était plongée très profondément dans ses pensées, un petit buzz vint troubler son repos.

**Emma Swan :**

**Hey ! Tout vas bien ?**

Regina sourit. Son pouce caressa doucement l'écran où s'affichait cette photo idiote de la blonde. C'était tout Emma cette photo, juste elle et rien d'autre. Et cela l'amusait. Son visage déformé par les scotchs, mais reconnaissable tout de même, ses longs cheveux tréssés lui donnait une figure absolument adorable. Rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse a cet instant que ce simple message. Maintenant, elle allait bien.

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

**Kathryn m'a dit que tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme cet après midi.**

La capitaine fronça les sourcils. Kat et Emma ? Depuis quand se connaissait-elle ? Regina n'avait pas encore décidé de les présenter l'une à l'autre, que déjà elles étaient amies ? Il avait du se passer des choses durant son sommeil, beaucoup de choses, elle était perdue a présent. Néanmoins, elle aurait préféré que Kathryn se taise à son sujet, mais après tout, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire, ou au contraire, ne pas lui dire. Sûrement avait elle tut sa crise d'angoisse, ou du moins elle l'espérait. La brunette se voyait mal expliquer a son amie la raison d'un tel comportement.

_Tu es amie avec Kat maintenant ?_

**Disons qu'il y a une personne qui nous est a toute les deux très chère, alors, nous joignons nos forces dans cette cause commune.**

C'était étrange comme sensation, ce fait d'entendre la voix de la blonde déclamer dans son esprit cette longue phrase avec un ton tragique. Et cela eut le pouvoir de la faire sourire. Une nouvelle fois. Comme a chaque fois que la blondinette parlait. Comme a chaque fois qu'elle la voyait. C'était magique. C'était idiot. Oh, elle se sentait tellement idiote a cet instant précis, a sourire comme une collégienne devant son premier amour. Ce n'était pas comme si elle aimait Emma de toute manière. Ce n'était qu'une simple attirance.

_C'est beau._

**N'est-ce pas ? ;)**

La brunette soupira. Posa son téléphone sur son cœur. Attendit quelques instants. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi ajouter, quoi dire. Il y avait tellement de chose dont elles pourraient parler… Elle avait tellement de question a lui poser, toute plus stupides les unes que les autres, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Regina voulait tout savoir sur la rebelle, de son parfum de glace préféré a son plus grand regret, de son livre préféré a son aspiration dans la vie.

_Tu fais quoi ?_

Question idiote, mais la meilleure qu'elle sois parvenue a trouver. La seule qui lui parut censée, la première qui lui vint a l'esprit. Elle en eu presque honte. Presque.

**Je suis dans mon bain.**

Les yeux de la brunette s'écarquillèrent. Emma. Dans son bain. Nue ? Mais oui, bien sur qu'elle était nue, qu'imaginait-elle ? Qu'elle prendrait ses bains habillés ? Parfois sa stupidité l'agaçait. La jeune femme soupira. Des images flottaient dans son esprit, des images d'une belle blonde plongée dans son eau moussante, ses cheveux mouillés plaqué contre son visage d'ange. Des vêtements étaient étalés sur le sol de la salle de bain, abandonnés a leur triste sort.

Emma… Nue…

_A cet heure ci ?_

**J'avais besoin de me détendre. Et toi ?**

_Pas grand-chose. Je n'arrive pas à dormir._

C'était la pure et simple vérité. Et cela n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant, en particulier si la blonde continuait a distraire ses pensées avec ses réponses. A distraire ses pensées en lui mettant des images dans la tête, des images dont elle ne souhaitait pas se détacher.

**Pauvre Regina. Tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire, alors, n'est ce pas ?**

Evidemment qu'elle le savait. C'était devenue une sorte de tradition dès qu'elles se retrouvaient sur facebook a présent. Echanger des questions et des réponses afin d'apprendre a mieux connaître l'autre. Moyennent quoi, la brunette avait apprit plus de chose sur Emma en quelques jours que sur Kathryn en quelques années.

Et c'était avec plaisir qu'elle s'amusait à lire les réponses parfois hilarantes de la jeune rebelle.

_A toi de commencer._

**Très bien. Es-tu avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?**

La cheerleader ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle s'y attendait. Cette question était restée en suspens la dernière fois, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen d'y échapper cette fois ci. Et elle ne comptait pas se défiler aujourd'hui. La réponse qu'elle allait donnée était déjà toute pensée, réfléchie depuis… bien longtemps. Il lui suffisait de taper trois petites lettres, trois simples lettres…

_Non :) Et toi, un homme dans ta ligne de mire ?_

**Je suis gay.**

Regina faillit faire tomber son téléphone tant la réponse la surpris. Emma ? Gay ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'ai pas apprit avant ? Non pas que la réponse soit inattendue, pour être honnête, elle l'avait presque deviné, a travers les actions de la jeune femme, que celle-ci avait une certaine attirance pour les êtres du même sexe, mais c'était plutôt la franchise témoignée a son égard qui la déconcerta. Elle avait avoué sans chercher a se cacher, sans timidité si aucune autre forme de honte. Et c'était une bonne chose.

_Oh._

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à répondre. Le seul mot qu'elle arriva à écrire. Stupide Regina ! Elle aurait tout de même pu rajouter quelques petits mots a cotés, histoire de ne pas faire trop choquée, d'autant que ce n'était pas le cas. Du moins pas vraiment.

**J'aurais peut être du t'en parler avant… Si cela te dérange c'est pas grave hein ;)**

_Non, non, non ! Pas du tout, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas, en fait._

**Orpheline, Gay, Rebelle, tout y est je crois.**

_En effet, il ne manque plus rien. Du coup, y a-t-il une femme dans ton viseur ?_

Les quelques secondes qui précédèrent l'envoi de cette question furent les plus longues de toute sa vie. Rien que le fait d'imaginer la blonde avec quelqu'un d'autre la rendait jalouse, terriblement jalouse. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas comme si elles sortaient ensemble de toute manière. Elles étaient amies. Voilà tout.

**Peut être bien que oui ;)**

Son cœur se mit a battre plus fort, Regina se mit a mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avec insistance.

_Je pourrais savoir qui c'est ?_

**Nop.**

_Non ?_

**Non ;)**

_Pourquoi ?_

**Parce que… c'est mon petit secret ;)**

Regina se mit à rire. Un petit rire nerveux qui cachait son trouble. Emma était bel et bien tombée pour quelqu'un. Et si… par tout hasard, c'était pour elle que la blondinette en pinçait ? Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, trop facile. Non, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ressente la même chose qu'elle. Et cela la rendait terriblement triste.

_Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me coucher :)_

Feindre la fatigue, et le fait d'être vexé. En voilà une bonne manière de s'éclipser d'une conversation qui lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. D'une conversation qui troublait encore plus son esprit déjà noyé dans ses pensées.

**Fais de beaux rêves majesté ;)**

_Toi aussi Emma _

Regina garda son téléphone contre son cœur pendant quelques instants, comme si par se geste elle enlaçait une certaine blonde qui semait l'incertitude dans son cœur. Plus les secondes avançaient, plus elle se rendait compte que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Emma était plus qu'un simple crush. Plus qu'un coup de foudre. Mais il n'y avait aucun mot pour définir ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais d'un autre coté, c'était une bonne chose. Car dès l'instant où l'on mettait un mot sur ce que l'on ressentait, cela devenait la vérité. Regina soupira fortement. C'était encore parti pour une nuit sans sommeil. A cause d'une même personne. Encore et toujours la même personne. De son regard. De ses lèvres. De son rire qui résonnait dans son esprit. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques heures de bataille avec elle-même que la brunette parvint à se plonger dans un sommeil qui n'était pas exactement reposant, mais qui lui convint tout de même.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Vous avez aimé? Sachez que les confessions de Regina auront un grand impact pour la suite ;) D'ici quelques chapitres peut être ;) En tout cas n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ca me fait toujours plaisir :')<strong>

**Et si vous avez des questions aussi ;) Soit vous pouvez me les poser dans vos coms, ou bien sur mon twitter EvilMarie1 ;)**

**A la semaine proooochaine les amis !**

**Bisous a tous !**

**-RedSnow1**


	12. Dans ses bras

**Hellow there amigos !**

**C'est enfin les vacances ! Pwaaaah personnellement je n'en pouvais plus -' heureusement que c'est terminé!**

**Vous allez bien? :D**

**Nouveau chapitre ce matin, et je sais que vous allez me détester parce que je vous fait attendre pour leur rendez vous de samedi mais je voulais, auparavant, mettre au clair les sentiments de Regina ;) Parce que jusqu'ici, bien que l'on ai tous compris qu'elle aimait Emma, pour elle, cela n'allait pas de soi. Bref, un chapitre qui conduira (je vous le promet) a leur rendez vous que vous attendez tous :D!**

**Merci merci a vous, pour vos reviews, pour vos follow (vous êtes 100 maintenant, merci beaucoup :')), les fav, vous êtes superbes ! Merci merci merci !**

**Maintenant je vous laisse lire en paix :D**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><em>« Regina ? »<em>

_« Oui, mère ? »_

La brunette releva les yeux, trouvant deux iris absolument glacés pointés sur elle. Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'elles étaient assises là, à picorer quelques légumes dans leurs assiettes sans échanger un bruit, un son, une parole. Les fourchettes tintaient, les verres se levaient. La vie continuait. Exactement comme avant. Dire que pendant quelques secondes, elle s'était…imaginée que quelque chose aurait pu changer. Que, peut être, pour une raison x ou y, l'espace qui les séparaient se serrait un petit peu rétrécit. Ce n'était pas le cas. Cela ne se serait jamais. C'était une malheureuse certitude.

Un soupire ennuyé s'échappa des lèvres rouges tandis que ses yeux se reportèrent sur ses mains, et en particulier sur l'Iphone qu'elle essayait de cacher. Un petit sourire lumineux vint se peindre sur son visage d'ordinaire si sombre.

**Message privé avec Emma Swan :**

**« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais une fan de comics ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je t'imaginais plus dans le genre Zola, Balzac et tout ces écrivains chiants et terriblement ennuyeux… »**

_« Une jeune fille bien élevée n'utilises pas son téléphone portable a table, et en particulier en compagnie d'une autre personne. »_

_Et une mère digne reste avec sa fille lorsque celle-ci est hospitalisée._ Pensa t-elle. Les mots brûlaient dans sa gorge, et ce n'était pas l'envie de les laisser s'échapper qui lui manquait. Une grimace se peint sur son visage tandis que ses doigts courraient sur le clavier avec rapidité et dextérité, envoyant sans cesses des messages.

C'était de la provocation. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire. Mais après tout, il y avait bien un début a tout.

**« Sérieusement ? Non, je ne te crois pas ! Hahahaha, c'est pas possible ! »**

_« J'ai pas faim. » _Se contenta de lâcher l'adolescente avant de se replonger dans sa conversation visiblement captivante.

Cora ne lui avait a peine adressé un mot de la journée, trop plongée dans ses plans, trop perdue dans les profondeur de ses pensées plus noires les unes que les autres. Elle n'avait pas aidé sa fille, pas une seule fois, à faire quoi que ce soit. Mettre la table en béquille était quelque peu handicapant. Une mère aurait réagit devant les grognement de douleur de son enfant, mais pas la mairesse.

Regina était fâchée, excédée par cette attitude qui n'était absolument pas adulte. Fâchée parce qu'elle aurait voulu parler, de n'importe quoi, de tout, de rien, de quelque chose, de la taille de la lune, des cours. Mais rien. Nada. Le néant.

_« Oh vraiment ? »_

**« Regina ? Au fait demain on se retrouve à quelle heure ? »**

Sa voix était menaçante, la veine de son front ressortait, son regard noir étincelait de petites étoiles de fureur. Il était si facile de mettre Cora Mills en colère. Celle, ci, d'ailleurs, s'était levée de sa chaise et se dirigeait vers sa progéniture d'un pas soutenu. Ses talons aiguilles claquaient vigoureusement sur le carrelage de la salle à manger. Ordinairement, cette attitude lui faisait peur, si peur. Mais plus maintenant. Elle se sentait dans la possibilité de faire face à son dragon de mère, à contrer les flammes qui sortiraient de son immense gueule.

La mairesse, contrairement à ses attentes, retira d'un geste sec le téléphone portable de la jeune femme qui protesta immédiatement, voyant l'objet s'envoler de ses mains.

_« Mère ! »_

La femme resta debout, comme pour montrer qu'elle était supérieure, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était rien, si peu, face à elle. Ses lèvres maquillées étaient tordues en un rictus figé, mécontent.

_« J'ai pris une journée pour toi, petite insolente. J'entends donc profiter de ta compagnie. Tes amis pourront attendre. »_

Profiter de sa compagnie ? Depuis quand voulait-elle seulement apercevoir sa fille plus de quelques secondes au détour d'un couloir ? Toutes ces années… Toutes ces années a l'ignorer… pour vouloir passer du temps avec elle maintenant ? Non, non, non et non. Elle refusait. C'était trop tard a présent, son cœur était brisé, l'idée même d'une mère aimante n'était plus qu'un lointain concept. Elle ne voulait pas de son amour, de sa pitié, ni de quoi que ce soit venant de cette femme qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer, d'une étrange manière… C'était si confus. Elle était en colère. Et la prise de son téléphone n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Emma allait sans doute s'inquiéter si elle ne répondait pas rapidement a ses messages sur facebook… et elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen de la contacter. Son ordinateur était si loin, elle en avait assez.

_« Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Je l'ai bien fait pendant plus de quinze ans ! » _Cria la jeune femme, dont le visage était devenu rouge.

Cora posa le téléphone dans une petite boite dont elle seule détenait la clé, sous la forme d'une chaîne qu'elle gardait précieusement au chaud tout près de son cœur. Impossible d'accès pour quiconque hormis elle. De quel droit décidait-elle de lui supprimer la seule chose qui lui était encore entièrement personnel ?

_« Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Je suis ta mère ! »_

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment avant de se lever de table à son tour, laissant, sur un coin de la nappe, son assiette encore pleine de légumes et de viandes qu'elle avait elle-même préparée.

_« Rendez moi mon téléphone, c'est important. » _Gronda la cheerleader.

Parce qu'Emma attendrais sa réponse. Parce qu'elle croirais sûrement qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu intentionnellement. Leur conversation était importante, il fallait absolument qu'elle parvienne à lui répondre avant le lendemain.

_« Pour que tu fricotes avec cette… délinquante ? Non. »_

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent de confusion. Laquelle de ses amies traitait-elle de délinquante ? Pour une étrange raison, la brune avait une idée assez précise de la personne dont il s'agissait. Mais elle ne préférait pas s'avancer…

_« De qui parlez vous ? » _Expira t-elle, agacée.

_« Emma. Ta fameuse amie Emma. »_

Emma Swan n'était pas une délinquante. Elle était tout sauf cela. Et cela la tuait que sa mère en parle de cette manière. Elle ne voyait que le mauvais coté de chacun. Comme elle avait dit que Kathrine aurait une mauvaise influence sur elle, que David n'était qu'un raté en raison de ses mauvaises notes, que Daniel… Non elle ne voulait pas penser a lui. Pas maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, Cora avait toujours su trouver de jolis adjectifs pour qualifier ses amis les plus chers.

_« Elle au moins, elle a été la pour moi quand j'en avait besoin. »_

Un silence. Des yeux qui se cherchent, rempli de colère, un sourire sur la bouche de l'une, un rictus sur celui de l'autre.

Regina avait marqué un point, et elle le savait. C'était bon de pouvoir enfin laisser s'échapper les choses qu'elle avait sur le cœur. De pouvoir s'exprimer.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait changé en elle, peut être qu'en effet, Emma Swan avait finalement eu une certaine influence sur elle. Ou bien c'était la chute.

La chute. Killian. Non.

_« Qu'insinues tu ? »_

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprendrait jamais rien. La mairesse était en retard sur son temps, en retard sur la vie. Elle pensait que sa fille était encore cette petite gamine facilement manipulable, l'enfant apeurée qu'elle avait un jour été. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait grandit, appris de ses erreurs, lutté contre la vie, lutté contre cet étau qui se resserrait autour d'elle sans arrêt.

_« Rien, mère, rien du tout. » _Souffla la brunette.

_Rien que vous ne puissiez comprendre, du moins. _Cette conversation la mettait hors d'elle-même, ses joues étaient brûlante tant la colère avait réchauffé sa peau. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle parle a quelqu'un, qu'elle respire de l'air.

D'un geste brusque, tout en claudiquant, la jeune femme enfila un manteau, attrapa son sac et, a l'aide de ses béquilles, elle avança près de la porte d'entrée. Elle poussa la poignée et sortit dehors, à une allure assez lente, mais tout de même assez rapide pour prendre sa génitrice en surprise.

_« Reviens ici tout de suite, jeune fille ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »_

La brunette ne se retourna même pas, continuant son chemin tortueux vers la rue, vers sa destination. Elle se contenta seulement de crier derrière son épaule, pour être sure que la mairesse entende bien ses mots.

_« Ou quoi ? Vous me punirez ? Je n'ai plus cinq ans, vos menaces ne me font plus rien. »_

Cora aurait pu la rattraper aisément, vu l'allure a laquelle elle avançait, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle la laissa s'échapper. Pour aller ou ? Regina n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce dont elle était sure c'était qu'elle ne resterait pas une seconde de plus dans cette maison, et qu'elle ne reviendrait qu'une fois sa mère absente.

* * *

><p>Les larmes dansaient dans ses yeux, des larmes remplies d'une tristesse infinie, d'un regret profond. Devant elle, deux pierres, larges, polies, propres et récentes, deux pierres, deux personnes qu'elle avait aimé, plus qu'aimé.<p>

Deux noms. Deux pants de sa vie qui s'était éffondrés.

Henry Mills. Daniel Stables.

Un père. Un amant.

Un homme. Un adolescent.

Et deux roses blanches, d'une étrange blancheur posée sur la tombe, grise, silencieuse.

Regina sent les sanglots la secouer, son cœur se serrer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ses pas l'avaient conduits jusqu'ici. Jusqu'à eux. Les deux hommes de sa vie. Sa cheville la lançait douloureusement. Des perles salées troublaient sa vision.

_« Vous me manquez tellement… Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… »_

Désolée de ne pas être assez forte.

De ne pas relever la tête.

Le monde l'écrasait, il n'y avait aucun échappatoire, aucune porte de sortie, rien.

Ses sentiments compressaient son cœur. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, ni a qui en parler. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Kathrine, de David, elle n'avait personne d'autre de confiance. La brunette se sentait si mal. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle parle.

_« Papa, Daniel… Il y a quelque chose dont je souhaiterais vous parler… quelque chose… qui me fait beaucoup de mal. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »_

Sa voix tremblait, faible, brisée, ses lèvres, trempés de larmes, s'agitait sans produire un son, s'agitait de panique, ou peut être bien d'émotion. Elle avait besoin d'eux, du réconfort qu'ils lui apportaient. Elle avait besoin de son papa et de son meilleur ami. Elle avait besoin de les serrer dans ses bras. Comme avant. Avant leur accidents. Avant leur mort.

Parce qu'ils étaient morts. A cette pensées, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues de plus belle, sa poitrine se soulevait de manière effrénée, de sa gorge s'échappaient des sanglots étouffés.

_« Il y a cette fille. Elle s'appelle Emma Swan. Elle est… oh, papa, tu l'aimerais, tu sais. Et toi aussi, Danny. Elle me fait rire, elle est idiote, idiote mais si... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cela… Elle est fragile. Quand je la vois… »_

_Quand je la vois, je me sens entière._

_Quand je la vois, c'est comme si plus rien n'existait._

_« Quand je la vois, mon cœur s'accélère. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme cela auparavant. Je crois… »_

La cheerleader reprit son souffle et resserra son manteau autour de sa taille, pour se protéger du vent qui s'était levé, pour réchauffé son corps glacé et sa peau trempée. Elle gisait piteusement sur le sol, les genoux ramenés vers sa poitrine, à même la terre, en face de ces deux pierres tombales. Elle était seule. La nuit commençait à tomber. Le cimetière était vide, seulement habités par les quelques statues qui venait décorer les sépultures.

Elle avait peur. Elle avait envie de courir, courir loin d'ici, mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé sa confession, mieux valait la terminer. Non pas qu'elle pensait que les deux hommes soient dans la mesure de l'entendre, elle ne croyait pas à la vie après la mort, mais elle avait besoin de tout dire, de vider son sac.

_« Je crois que j'ai un faible pour cette femme. Je crois que j'aime bien Emma. Mais… j'ai peur parce que je n'ai jamais dit cela a personne d'autre que vous, c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours gardé au fond de moi… J'avais honte, j'avais l'impression d'être anormale. Je suis attirée par les femmes. »_

Attirée par les femmes. Et par Emma.

Emma dans ses jeans serrés, Emma et ses cheveux dorés.

Son sourire angélique, son regard merveilleux.

Son humour, son intelligence, son entêtement.

Elle entièrement.

Regina plongea son visage dans ses mains, balayant au passage, les dernières larmes survivantes qui dessinaient de longs fleuves sur sa peau blanche.

_« Mais j'ai fait quelque chose… et Killian le sait. Killian veut tout répéter a maman. Et l'un comme l'autre vous savez ce qu'il se passera si mère le découvrait. »_

Henry comme Daniel était parfaitement au courant de ce que Cora serait capable de faire. Après tout, ils en avaient tout les deux faits les frais, un jour ou l'autre. Ils avaient tout les deux soufferts entre les mains de cette sorcière. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Plus jamais. La jeune femme avait trop de fois vécut cela, son cœur avait été déchiré de trop nombreuses fois, elle avait tellement pleuré.

_« Elle fera du mal a ma… a Emma. Elle me fera du mal. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Je ne veux pas… souffrir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »_

Souffrir parce que l'idée d'une Emma peinée lui donnait mal au cœur.

Souffrir parce que Cora n'hésiterait pas à la briser a nouveau.

Souffrir par ce que…

_« Parce que tous ceux que j'ai un jour aimé son mort… »_

Quelques secondes passèrent. Quelques secondes pendant lesquelles, elle vit, devant ses yeux, l'image de son père, allongé sur le sol, une main sur son cœur, mourrant.

L'autre, celle d'une voiture encastrée dans un arbre, et un corps recouvert d'un étrange drap blanc.

Blanc comme la rose qui gisait sur ses restes.

Henry Mills était mort d'une crise cardiaque en rentrant du travail. Regina n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider, rien de plus que de lui tenir la main jusqu'à la fin.

Danny Stables avait, à la sortie d'une soirée avec son ami Killian, été brutalement renversé par une voiture dont le conducteur n'avait jamais pu être identifié.

Et leurs visages hantaient son esprit. Leurs voix résonnaient dans son cœur.

_« Vous êtes morts… » _Murmura t-elle, tout en enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux.

_« Vous ne reviendrez pas… »_

Les mots franchissaient ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Son cœur se serrait brutalement dans sa poitrine, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi a cet instant pour sombrer dans le sommeil, la maintenant, pour oublier, tout oublier, eux, elles. Au moins, quand elle dormait, rien ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

Si seulement elle était tombée de cette pyramide d'un peu plus haut ! Si seulement elle était morte ce jour là !

_« Vous m'avez laissé toute seule ! » _Cria t-elle tout en sanglotant.

_« Seule ! Perdue ! »_

_« Lâches ! »_

Ses mots étaient durs, remplies de colère, d'incompréhension, d'espoir envolés, de fatigue accumulée. Son petit corps recroquevillé tomba sur son sol, en position fœtale.

Brisée.

_« Comment avez-vous pu ? » _Chuchota la brunette.

_« Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé tomber ? »_

_« Vous êtes partis. Pour toujours… Vous m'avez laissé, seule, seule, toujours seule… »_

La capitaine se tut. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi ajouté. Elle était désolée, et ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à contrôler ses sentiments ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle passe pour une faible ?

Elle resta allongée par terre longtemps, très longtemps, peut être même toute la nuit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Regina avait trop froid. Trop de peine. Sa cheville était trop douloureuse. Et elle avait besoin d'eux. Plus que jamais.

_« Regina ? Regina ? » _Murmura subitement une voix, tout en secouant son épaule.

La brune la reconnaissait. C'était sans nul doute sa bonne amie Kathrine qui cherchait a la réveiller, a la sortir de sa torpeur. Comment l'avait-elle retrouvée ?

Peut importait. Elle ne comptait pas rouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait juste rester là, seule, allongée sur la terre humide, fuir le monde qui l'étouffait… Fuir Kathrine, David, et Emma… Emma pour qui elle ressentait des sentiments sur lesquels elle ne parvenait pas a mettre de nom. Emma, ses cheveux blonds, son rire, ses charmes.

_« Emma, elle ne répond pas… » _Murmura la jeune femme.

Emma ? Emma était ici ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Son cerveau était engourdit pas le froid, par la fatigue. Elle n'arrivait pas a penser a quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'au fait qu'Emma soit là. Qu'Emma soit venue. Pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit là. Elle était tellement heureuse que ce soit le cas.

Soudain, la brunette sentit une main se poser dans son cou, et à la douceur de la peau, elle put en conclure que c'était la jeune rebelle qui avait prit son pouls. Sa peau était si chaude, brûlante même. Et douce.

_« Merde. Elle est glacée. »_

Deux mains étaient maintenant posées sur ses joues, cherchant désespérément à réchauffer celle-ci, et des mots étaient murmurés à son oreille, des mots, des souffles, si bas qu'elle ne les entendit pas. C'était comme des plaintes. Des supplications. Elle ne les entendait pas. Elle avait trop froid pour les entendre, trop sommeil pour se concentrer, elle était vide d'avoir trop pleuré, d'avoir crier, juré. Et d'avoir confié tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Regina n'avait pas eu de réponse, ni rien, mais parfois, le silence était suffisant.

_« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » _Demanda Kat, paniquée.

Elle pouvait entrevoir son visage apeuré au travers de ses paupières closes, ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait avec force pour lutter contre l'envie de crier. Sa meilleure amie marchait de long en large, elle pouvait entendre ses pas, les feuilles qui craquaient sous ses pieds.

Kathrine était venue la sauver. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Sauf que cette fois ci, c'était différent. C'était différent parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussit a échapper a la vigilance de la blonde et que celle-ci s'en voudrait sûrement de ne pas avoir été capable de déceler le changement dans son humeur.

_« Je vais la porter. Aide moi à la soulever un peu, voilà. »_

Regina se sentit soulevée avec douceur, puis elle sentit la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien, une odeur de cannelle si caractéristique. Son visage roula sur la poitrine de la blondinette qui la tenait fermement entre ses bras puissant. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait sourit. Sourit parce qu'elle se sentait presque en sécurité dans les bras de son amie, et que les battements réguliers de son cœur ne faisaient qu'augmenter ce sentiment.

Elle sentait la main d'Emma posée derrière son dos, l'autre soutenant ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir du mal à supporter son poids. Telle un chevalier qui venait de sauver la belle princesse, la blonde la maintenait fermement dans ses bras, serrant son petit corps contre le sien. Cela faisait des années que l'on ne l'avait pas enlacé de la sorte. C'était sûrement quelque chose a laquelle elle pourrait s'habituer aisément.

_« Il faut la mettre au chaud. » _Ordonna la rebelle.

_« Qui habites le plus près ? » _S'enquis alors Kathrine.

_« J'habite a 5min a pieds. »_

_« Allons y alors. »_

Elle sentit le corps qui la maintenait se mouvoir, berçant le sien comme on l'eut fait pour un enfant endormi. Sauf qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle était seulement dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir les yeux. Les forces lui manquaient, l'envie aussi. Sa cheville lui faisait si mal, sa tête brûlait, Emma était là. Emma était venue. Et Kat aussi. Elle n'était pas seule. Plus maintenant.

_« Emma ? »_

_« Hmm ? »_

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, silence seulement troublé par des bruits de pas sur le béton froid. Il était tard, Storybrooke était endormie, les lumières étaient éteintes. Elles ne croiseraient personne ce soir, et c'était tant mieux. Si l'on apprenait que la fille du Maire avait été retrouvée dans le cimetière, a moitié morte, les ragots allaient commencer a circuler un petit peu partout. Il valait mieux éviter cela n'est ce pas ? Même si Regina savait pertinemment que Cora apprendrait sa mésaventure. La Maire avait des yeux partout, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Emma était venue.

_« Merci d'avoir répondu a mon appel. Je n'aurais pas pu la retrouver sans toi. »_

_« Retrouver les gens, c'est une de mes spécialité. »_

Regina sentit les bras de la blondinette se resserrer protectivement autour de son corps qui se réchauffait petit à petit. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais quitter ses bras, y rester blottit jusqu'à sa mort, protégée contre toute formes de douleur. Dans ses bras, ceux d'Emma, rien qu'elles deux, sans que personne ne les juge. Heureuse.

_« Elle ira bien ? » _Demanda Kathrine, d'un ton inquiet.

Emma hocha la tête. Sa poitrine se soulevait et se baissait calmement. La brune pouvait sentir son petit cœur qui tapait contre son oreille. La peau de sa poitrine caressait sa joue, ses cheveux dorés tombaient tel une cascade sur son visage inconscient en apparence, la chatouillant doucement.

_« Je pense. » _Elle soupira. _« Mais, que faisait-elle dehors à une heure pareille ? »_

Elle fuyait. Elle cherchait un abri. Quelque part où elle ne se sentirait pas de trop, quelque part où sa mère ne la trouverait pas. Il n'était pas si tard, ou du moins, elle le pensait. La brunette était encore perdue. Mais elle allait bien.

_« Je ne sais pas. C'est David qui m'a dit que quand il était passé la voir chez elle, Cora ne lui avait pas ouvert. »_

Cora n'ouvrait jamais à ses amis. Cora était sûrement partie au travail après qu'elle ait quitté la maison. Et l'avait oublié, trop occupée a se noyer dans une marrée de feuille. Trop occupée par sa petite personne pour se soucier des autres.

Regina sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, les larmes remonter dans ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas pleurer.

Elle allait bien. Elle allait bien.

Elle irait bien.

Emma était là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sans qu'elle n'ai plus entendu quoi que ce soit, Regina se retrouva posée sur quelque chose de mou, puis recouverte des pieds a la tête par quelque chose de chaud. La brunette somnolait déjà depuis un bon moment, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était arrivée. Elle était chez Emma. En sécurité.

Immédiatement, la brunette sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? Vos avis?<strong>

**Je vous promet que le chapitre de la semaine prochaine va vous plaire, nous reprendrons le point de vu de notre chère blonde adorée ! :D**

**Sinon, je vous donne rendez vous demain pour un énorme OS que j'ai écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie, Cbwritter, qui aura 18 ans!**

**Et si jamais l'on ne se revoit pas d'ici la, alors je vous souhaite a tous un très joyeux Noël :D**

**A la semaine prochaine :)**

**Bissssouuuuuuus ;)**

**-RedSnow1**


	13. Ouvrir son coeur

**Hey everybody ! Ça y est, on est samedi !**

**Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes? Le père Noel vous a t-il gâté? ;)**

**Voilà mon cadeau a moi, je pense qu'il va vous plaire, c'est un chapitre assez mignon et a la clé, un moment que vous attendez tous ! :D On reprend le point de vu Emma, personnellement j'adore écrire selon notre blondinette nationale !**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutiens a travers vos reviews, vos fav et vos follows ! J'ai extrêmement de plaisir a écrire cette fiction, vraiment, et tout cela c'est grâce a vous ! Alors Merci, vraiment merci !**

**Merci aussi a tous ceux qui sont allés jeter un coup d'œil a mon OS, _Once Upon A Dream, _je sais qu'il est très long, alors merci de m'avoir lu !**

**Et enfin, merci a ma correctrice en chef, Cbw' d'être aussi extraordinaire :) ILY !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse (enfin) lire !**

**Enjooooy :D**

* * *

><p><em>« Qui est-ce ? » <em>

Emma se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. Elle ne savait comment introduire son amie a son frère, comment lui présenter cette jeune femme qui était arrivée la veille dans ses bras, inconsciente, glacée, et dans un mauvais état. Comment lui présenter cette jeune femme qui avait changé sa vie, qui l'avait rendue heureuse, qui la faisait sourire et pour qui elle ressentait un peu plus que de l'amitié.

L'homme n'avait rien dit lorsque l'on avait installée la brunette dans le lit d'Emma, ni quand celle-ci avait aménagés tant bien que mal deux matelas par terre : un pour Kathrine, l'autre pour elle-même.

Mais maintenant était l'heure des explications, et Emma savait pertinemment qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Elle était ici dans l'appartement de son frère et devait donc se plier à ses règles.

_« Elle s'appelle Regina. Regina Mills. » _Dit-elle simplement.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? C'était amplement suffisant. Tout le monde la connaissait, ou du moins, connaissait son nom. Les sourcils châtains du sculpteur sur bois se froncèrent lentement tandis que la perplexité se lisait sur son visage pur. Quand sa sœur lui avait parlé de sa nouvelle amie, Regina, il était loin d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait en fait de la fille de la tristement célèbre maire de la ville.

_« La fille du Maire ? » _Demanda t-il pour être bel et bien sur qu'ils parlaient tout deux de la même personne.

_« En quelque sortes… »_

La blonde était au courant des problèmes qu'August avait eu à son arrivée, au courant de toutes les manœuvres de la mairesse pour l'éloigner de sa ville adorée. D'après elle, les orphelins n'étaient que des vandales, et étaient destinés à mal tourner. Elle avait maintenant deux orphelins permît les habitants de la ville. Voilà quelque chose qui devait la rendre folle.

_« Emma… »_

Ce n'était pas un reproche, seulement un soupir las. Las des ennuis dans lesquels sa sœur de cœur ne cessait de se fourrer. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il voulait juste la protéger un maximum de tous les ennuis de la vie auxquels il avait du faire face seul, il voulait simplement lui montrer le bon chemin. C'était touchant de voir a quel point il tenait a elle, et elle a lui. Touchant de voir qu'ils étaient une famille unie.

_« On l'a retrouvée dans le cimetière, hier. Elle était gelée August. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là. C'est mon amie. Tu le sais. » _lui répondit la blonde, tout en faisant les cents pas dans le salon.

_« Ton amie uh ? »_

Emma se figea quelques instants avant de se remettre à marcher. Il savait tout. Il était le seul a tout savoir, avec Belle peut être. Mais Regina n'était pas sa petite amie… Non. Ce serait fou, n'est ce pas ? Elles s'entendaient bien, se cherchaient, flirtaient parfois… Ce n'était qu'un crush, et cela passerait. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

La jeune femme hocha les épaules, décidant d'ignorer le commentaire du garçon tout en continuant sa marche répétitive autour de la table. Ses chaussures claquaient contre le parquet abimé.

_« Ecoutes, laisse la passer la journée ici. Elle n'est pas encore réveillée… Je pense que dans quelques heures ce sera bon… »_

Kathrine était partie il y a quelques minutes déjà, promettant de repasser dans la journée. Sa mère lui avait permit de passer la nuit ici à condition qu'elle soit de retour dès huit heures le lendemain. Regina était toujours profondément plongée dans un sommeil réparateur quand elle avait quitté sa chambre. Son souffle était calme, sa peau s'était réchauffée.

_« Tu as combien d'heures de colle cette fois ci ? » _S'enquis le sculpteur.

_« Deux. Mais je les ferais un autre jour… » _Commença la rebelle tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, gênée.

Il l'interrompit sans aucune autre forme de procès, sans lui laisser la chance d'essayer d'argumenter. Sa main était posée sur son épaule, son regard azur plongé dans le sien. Elle avait perdu, et elle le savait. On ne pouvait pas l'accuser de ne pas avoir essayé. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres rosées.

_« Em', il est hors de question de tu sèches ta colle aujourd'hui. » _dit-il avec un ton ferme, sans appel.

_« August ! » _Protesta la jeune femme.

_« Non ! Je veux que ce soit clair entre nous ! Si tu ne vas pas a tes heures de colles, alors je te renvois a Boston. Et crois moi, aucun d'entre nous n'en a envie. »_

Boston. L'orphelinat. Les enfants qui pleurent la nuit, qui pleurent leurs parents, les adultes qui viennent vous rendre visite avec leur sourire mielleux mais qui n'ont rien que de la pitié pour vous. Non. Plus jamais cela ! Plus jamais elle ne retournerait à Boston. Rien que l'idée de ces lits blancs, tous rangés en longues files sur la totalité d'une pièce, la purée fluo de la cantine, les allers-retours famille d'accueil-orphelinat, orphelinat-famille d'accueil. Les enfants qui pleurent, les vêtements immondes, les enfants qui volent les doudous, les jouets qui se cassent…

_« T'es pas obligé de me menacer tu sais…» _Contra t-elle, subitement ramenée a la réalité, la gorge nouée.

_« Non, mais je veux veiller sur toi Emma. Je veux que tu ais les chances que je n'ai jamais eus. Va. Je veillerais sur ton amie pendant ce temps. »_

August avait raté ses études. Il les avaient abandonnées dès l'age de 15 ans, et s'était immédiatement mit à travailler. Mais son manque de connaissance lui faisait défaut sur le marché du travail, et heureusement que l'atelier de Marco avait besoin de main d'œuvre, sinon il n'était pas sur qu'il eu trouvé un travail.

Elle le comprenait, après tout. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle emprunte le même chemin que lui, et pour cela, il lui fallait travailler. Travailler d'arrache pieds pour décrocher un travail qui lui plairait et dans lequel elle pourrait s'épanouir. Le jeune homme était si généreux, si gentil… Souvent, elle se disait que sans lui, elle n'en serait probablement pas arrivée jusqu'ici. Sans lui, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait laissé tomber…

_« D'accord… » _Capitula t-elle avant de déposé sur sa joue barbue, un petit baiser d'adieu.

D'un geste nonchalant, elle attrapa son sac a dos, son téléphone et un manteau puis commença a se diriger vers la porte de l'appartement. Sa main s'arrêta sur la poignée de bois quelques secondes, puis, doucement, elle se retourna.

_« August ? Merci. »_

_« Toujours soeurette ! »_

* * *

><p>Deux heures de colles. Les deux heures les plus longues de toute sa vie ! Son constante inquiétude pour la brunette endormie dans son lit l'empêchait de son concentrer, et le Vautour n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle avait rendu une nouvelle fois copie blanche a la fin de sa punition. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude maintenant. Il ne cherchait plus à savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez la lycéenne. Emma était rentrée presque en courant, elle n'avait jamais fait aussi vite. Ses pieds ne touchaient presque pas le sol, ses jambes faisaient de grandes enjambés, si grande qu'elle avait l'impression de voler. Le vent et la pluie fouettait son visage, soulevait ses vêtements, un jean rayé et un tee-shirt avec une tête de mort couvert d'une veste de cuir rouge.<p>

Les escaliers furent montés quatre a quatre, la porte poussée avec force. August était endormi devant la télévision et ne bougea pas d'un poil lorsque la porte claqua contre le mur.

Désolée, la blonde se faufila a pas feutré jusque dans sa chambre ou se tenait, toujours allongée, la même jeune femme que la veille, les yeux cette fois si grands ouverts.

Des yeux sombres, fatigués, rouges d'avoir trop pleurés. Des yeux qui s'illuminèrent dès que son regard croisa le sien.

De petites mèches brunes tombaient sur le visage livide de la jeune femme, un sourire se peint sur les lèvres un peu moins rouge que d'habitude.

_« Hey » _Murmura t-elle doucement.

_« Hey » _Répondit simplement Emma, tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, de son lit.

Ce fut suffisant. Aucun autre mot n'était requis, rien de plus que leurs deux corps si proches, si lointains, vibrant ensemble au rythme de leurs cœurs déchaînés, a la sensation plaisante de tomber, de se noyer dans les eaux tumultueuses que représentait l'iris de l'autre.

Une main timide vint trouver celle de la blonde, qui restait gentiment sur le bord de la couverture, une main timide, douce, et terriblement froide. Emma enlaça les doigts ensembles en silence, tout en regardant la beauté de leurs paumes liées. En bas, la télévision fonctionnait toujours, laissant échapper les cris de l'arbitre d'un match de foot.

_« Comment tu te sens ? » _S'enquis doucement la blondinette, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur leurs doigts entremêlés.

_« Mieux. » _Répondit la brunette d'une voix rauque, encore emplie de sommeil. Elle restait enfouie sous la couverture, ne laissant dépasser que son visage et sa main posée sur la sienne._ « Merci. D'être venue. » _Ajouta t-elle tout en baissant les yeux, comme coupable, désolée de leur avoir infligé une si grande peur et une si grande peine.

_« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelée ? » _

La cheerleader se mordilla la lèvre, dénuée de rouge a lèvre pour une fois. Emma regardait ses moindres mouvements avec attention, et était prête à intervenir au moindre signe de faiblesse.

Elle était juste heureuse qu'elle aille bien. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Sortir si tard le soir, pour aller dans un cimetière ? Il aurait pu lui arriver malheur ! Encore une fois. En l'espace de deux jours, la jeune femme lui avait fait les plus grandes peurs de toute sa vie…

_« Cora m'a pris mon téléphone… »_

_« On s'est inquiétée, Regina. »_

_« Je suis désolée. »_

Leurs mains se desserrèrent, celle de la brune rentra sous la couverture rose qui décorait sa chambre d'un ton de couleur. A l'instant où leurs peaux cessèrent d'être en contact, la rebelle sentit que quelque chose manquait. Ce n'était certes qu'un simple contact, mais elle s'y était presque habituée. Son regard bienveillant tomba sur le visage de cette belle créature, allongée juste a coté d'elle, et remarqua que celle-ci frissonnait, cherchant à resserrer sa protection contre elle-même.

_« Est-ce que tu as froid ? »_

_« Un peu. » _Avoua la capitaine.

En moins d'une seconde, Emma était debout, sur ses deux jambes, en face de la malade, un grand sourire peint sur son visage. Quant elle était petite, August lui disait toujours qu'un bon bain chaud était un remède à tous les maux. Et cela lui parut être une bonne idée, y compris pour calmer la jeune femme qui semblait encore tendue. Il lui semblait même qu'elle avait gardé des savons effervescents qu'on lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, ainsi que quelques petites billes colorées à mettre dans le bain. Elle ferait tout pour sa Regina.

_« Je vais te faire couler un bain, et te préparer un café bien chaud. Tu as faim ? »_

La brunette sourit, son regard sombre se mit à briller. C'était comme si l'on avait parsemé des paillettes à l'intérieur de ses pupilles noires comme de l'encre, comme si des milliers de miroirs renvoyait la lumière de la salle.

C'était magnifique. Elle était magnifique.

_« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ça tu sais… » _Murmura la jeune femme.

_« J'en ai envie. » _Lui assura son amie.

Elle tendit une main pour aider la blessée à se relever, puis soudain son corps frêle et tremblotant jusque dans sa salle de bain. Sa main reposait sur sa hanche, sur son jean noir taché de terre, son autre bras la maintenait dans le dos pour l'empêcher de tomber. La brunette boitillait gentiment, mais arrivait néanmoins a marcher avec son atèle. Pendant que la blonde s'occupait à régler la température de l'eau, la brunette s'était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, cherchant a réchauffer son corps privé de chaleur.

_« Toujours un preux chevalier ? » _Ria doucement Regina, une fois la tache terminée.

_« Au service de sa majesté. » _Emma fit semblant de retirer le chapeau qu'elle avait sur la tête pour lui montrer son respect, ce qui provoqua un petit gloussement chez son amie.

D'un geste du bras, elle indiqua un petit coin de la pièce avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il était temps de laisser la jeune femme dans son intimité.

_« Si tu as besoin de moi… Je ne serais pas loin. Je t'ai déposée des affaires, des serviettes sur la cuvette des toilettes. Je me suis dit que ce serait peut être utile. » _Murmura gentiment la rebelle.

_« Merci. »_

Emma était déjà prête à sortir quand une voix, derrière son dos, l'interpella. La jeune femme arrêta son geste, sa main toujours sur la poignée boisée de la porte. Regina semblait hésitante, presque indécise.

_«Oh, euh… Emma ?... »_

La blonde se retourna, trouvant deux billes sombres fixées sur son visage, deux iris taché de lumières, d'inquiétude, de timidité. Elle sourit, Regina en fit de même. Elle était prête à écouter tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, à répondre au moindre de ses désirs. Son cœur se serra avant de se mettre à battre un petit peu plus fort. C'était souvent comme cela dès que la belle cheerleader prononçait son nom. Il y avait quelque chose de puissant… de… elle ne savait pas quel mot mettre sur ce sentiment mais cela sonnait si vrai. Son nom sur ces lèvres était comme la plus belle des mélodies.

_« Je… Je suis désolée… je ne voudrais pas… enfin…J'aurais juste besoin de ton aide pour mes cheveux… J'ai… très mal au dos… Et… je suis désolée de te demander cela mais… »_

C'était adorable, ses bafouillements étaient touchants, sa timidité absolument craquante. Avait-elle réellement pensé craquante ? Non, c'était impossible. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'adoucir à ce point, même si depuis sa rencontre avec la ténébreuse jeune femme, cette règle ne semblait plus vraiment s'appliquer. Ou était donc passé la rebelle ? Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage blanc. Regina Mills avait volé son cœur. Regina Mills l'avait changée, en si peu de temps. Et c'était magnifique. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eu autant de facilité a s'attacher a quelqu'un, a faire confiance, a se dévoiler. Elle n'avait pas tout dit, mais le principal, la brunette le connaissait. Et le respectait. C'était reposant de ne pas avoir a se cacher derrière un mur, de ne pas avoir a se battre sur deux fronts a la fois.

_« Bien sur. Appelle moi quand tu as besoin de moi. Je serais là. »_

Emma s'éclipsa. Son dos reposait toujours contre la porte en bois, et pour être tout a fait honnête avec elle-même, si celle-ci n'avait pas été là, elle serait sûrement tombée à la renverse. Ses genoux fléchirent lentement, et en quelques secondes, elle se retrouva assise sur la moquette de sa chambre, yeux fermés, lèvres serrées en une expression de peine.

Cette brunette allait la rendre folle !

Elle entendit le bruit familier des vêtements qui tombent au sol, puis les petits clapotements de l'eau lorsqu'elle y entra, sans difficulté apparente.

La blonde imaginait ses belles jambes élancées, nue, cette peau révélée au grand jour, la douceur de celle-ci, ses formes, dessinées, presque sculptée tant elles étaient parfaites. Une vague de chaleur envahit subitement la jeune femme, transportant son esprit vers des pensées qu'elle avait honte d'admettre, ou des images claires dansaient devant ses yeux encore fermés.

Elle manqua presque d'entendre une petite voix, étouffée par la porte. Manqua presque d'entendre le signal. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Ce n'était pas le temps de se défiler. Pas le temps de faiblir. Emma se releva, ses jambes tremblaient, sa main hésitait sur la poignée de la porte. Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire, une seule.

Pousser la porte.

Elle le fit. Avec douceur et hésitation.

Avança de quelques pas timides sans lever les yeux.

Et puis…

Elle la vit.

S'arrêta.

_Oh mon dieu…_

Une longue rivière brune, encore ruisselante d'eau, tombait sur ses épaules bronzées, et entièrement nues, sur le début d'une poitrine cachée par l'eau moussante. Deux yeux sombres, un visage mouillé, des jambes, délicates, dépassant de la baignoire.

Un sourire gêné, des mains qui ne savent pas ou se placer, une peau nue, devant elle.

_« Je suis désolée de te demander cela… »_

Emma s'approcha, ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes aussi. L'eau moussante recouvrait le corps de la belle, mais de ce qu'elle en voyait, la vision était tout a fait agréable. Voir même absolument addictif. Ses yeux verts ne pouvaient s'empêcher de voyager sur ce corps magnifique, sur cette peau qui semblait si douce, si ferme…

_« Shhhhhhhh » _Répondit seulement la rebelle tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

La jeune cheerleader lui tournait le dos, un dos couvert de bleus et encore tuméfié de la chute récente. La blonde attrapa son shampoing et en versa dans le creux de sa main. Tout cela avec grâce, volupté, et une impression de légèreté.

Ses mains s'enfouirent dans la masse sombre, délicate, son cœur s'emballa. Ses mains faisaient leur travail, des doigts caressait sa chevelure, s'emmêlait dans les nombreuses mèches, Son esprit était autre part. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ses gestes étaient lents, calmes, sensuels. Elle avait toujours rêvé de toucher ses cheveux sombres, d'y plonger, d'y respirer.

La brunette laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et renversa sa tête en arrière pour permettre un meilleur accès à son amie. Ses yeux sombres étaient fermés. Elle se laissait bercer par le bruit de l'eau et du savon qui moussait sur ses cheveux. Par les gestes terriblement envoûtant de la jeune femme.

Emma se mordilla pensivement la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait bien envie de… Non, cela ne serait pas correct. Elle ne pouvait pas profiter de cet instant de faiblesse. Ce n'était pas bien, pas respectable. Mais cela la tentait tellement…

Il n'y avait personne autour d'elles, personne pour les voir, personne pour les entendre, les critiquer. Cette opportunité ne se représenterait peut être pas…

La rebelle soupira, et descendit du rebord de la baignoire pour s'agenouiller près de la brune, leur deux corps seulement séparés par la cloison du grand récipient dans lequel la brunette était plongée. Regina rouvrit les yeux, comme sortit de sa transe et sourit. Un sourire lumineux, hésitant, tellement adorable. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, quelques petits nuages de mousses tombaient de ses cheveux, glissaient sur sa peau lisse. Emma continua à masser le cuir chevelu de son ami pendant quelques secondes encore, tout en gardant ses yeux fermement plongés dans l'infini sombre qui lui faisait face. Des vagues dansaient, vagues de tendresse, une étoile de joie éclatait, la, dans un petit coin, un reflet d'hésitation, une galaxie de sentiments, tous plus contradictoire les uns que les autres.

Ses gestes ralentirent, avant de cesser totalement. Ses mains retombèrent jusqu'à la joue de la brunette, la caressant au passage.

Emma hésita. Son cœur martelait. L'odeur de la brunette l'intoxiquait, lui faisait perdre la raison. Son souffle chaud sur son visage, ses lèvres entrouvertes par anticipation, elle la regardait avec un peu plus d'intensité qu'avant. Ce n'était que quelques centimètres a parcourir… quelques simples centimètres et pourtant, rien ne semblait plus difficile a cet instant.

La blondinette se pencha avec une extrême douceur, son souffle était court, ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle avait peur et c'était justifié, mais lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la peau de la jeune cheerleader, ce sentiment s'envola, remplacé par l'envol d'un essaim de papillon à l'intérieur de son cœur. C'était doux, chaud, chaleureux, un simple baiser a la commissure de sa bouche, un baiser, un essai, une question.

Ressens-tu ce que moi je ressens pour toi ?

Emma ouvrit les yeux, Regina souriait. Son cœur trembla. Elle aimait tellement la voir sourire… elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que ce soit toujours le cas.

L'eau remua, deux mains sortirent de l'eau moussante, deux mains qui attrapèrent le tee-shirt de la jeune femme avec douceur et attirèrent son visage au sien.

La blondinette sentit des lèvres chaudes, mouillées se refermer sur les siennes avec hésitation et tendresse, ses yeux se fermèrent, son cœur explosa. Regina Mills était en train de l'embrasser. Regina Mills, la plus belle femme qui lui ai jamais été donné de rencontrer avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et soupirait de satisfaction. Emma ferma les yeux, ses mains trouvèrent leur place parmi les mèches brunes humides, délicats fils ébène, celle de la brune s'attardèrent sur sa joue. Sa main était douce et laissait de fine traînée d'eau, ses doigts voyageaient sur son visage, traçant les lignes de son menton, de son nez, de ses pommettes. La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, ce rapprochement soudain, cette journée ensoleillée, tout était parfait.

Leurs lèvres étaient simplement posées l'une sur l'autre, mais c'était suffisant. C'était tout ce dont elle avait un jour rêvé, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer. Elle, Emma Swan, une fille sans intérêt. Désespérément amoureuse d'une cheerleader. Elle aimait le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de la cannelle mélangée a celle d'une pomme acidulée, elle aimait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, caresser les cheveux ébène. Elle aimait Regina Mills.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ou bien quelques heures, leurs bouches se séparèrent, leurs visages s'espacèrent, leurs yeux se fuirent, timides, encore trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La blondinette ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais aucun mot n'était suffisant pour avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, aucun sentiment. La brunette, quant a elle, avait posé ses doigts sur ses lèvres, et regardait ceux-ci pensivement, ce petit sourire peint sur son visage d'ange. Emma chercha à retrouver son souffle, mais c'était peine perdue. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, quelque chose qui allait plus loin que cela. Elle venait d'embrasser Regina Mills.

Elle venait…

Dans un mouvement de panique, la blonde se releva, devant les yeux ahurit de la brunette, toujours couverte par l'eau savonneuse, par le shampoing qui était toujours sur ses cheveux, et courut hors de la salle, courut de toute ses forces loin de la jeune femme qui l'appelait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quel sentiment l'avait assaillit à ce moment là. Quelle pensée l'avait hantée.

La peur. L'angoisse. La peine.

Parce qu'elle avait un faible pour Regina. Et qu'elle l'avait embrassée.

Parce qu'elle avait laissé quelqu'un pénétré dans la forteresse de son cœur, et que tous ceux qui avait mit un pied ici lui avait fait du mal. Parce que leur amour était impossible.

Une reine et un chevalier. Une cheerleader et une rebelle. Elle n'était pas une personne assez bien. Parce qu'elle fuyait au lieu de lui faire face.

Emma se laissa tomber sur son lit, enfouie son visage dans les oreillers. Elle avait peur d'avoir mal a nouveau. D'avoir le cœur brisé. Mais elle ne pleura pas.

Pas tout de suite.

Pas avant de sentir une main sur son épaule.

Pas avant d'apercevoir une brunette tout habillée, encore mouillée penchée vers elle avec tendresse.

_« Emma. » _Dit seulement Regina.

Le lit une place craqua. Regina s'allongea doucement auprès de la blonde, et à l'aide de ses bras, elle encercla sa taille. Sa tête trouva sa place dans le creux de l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui restait figée, les yeux, embués de larmes fixés sur ce sourire. La brunette se mit à jouer avec l'une de ses boucles, tout en caressant ses cheveux avec la douceur, la candeur qui lui était propre. Elle attendit quelques secondes, quelques secondes pour que la respiration de la plus jeune se calme, pour que son cœur cesse de bondir contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas une seconde le visage de la rebelle, visage subitement dénué de toute forme de provocation.

_« Je sais ce que tu ressens. » _Avoua la cheerleader avant de reposer la mèche, qui vint caresser son cou dénudé.

Emma laissa une larme rouler de ses yeux. Puis une autre. Regina avait posé sa main sur sa joue, la forçait à la regarder. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voie comme cela. Aussi faible. Tout cela a cause d'un simple baiser, un simple baiser qui voulait dire tellement dans son cœur. Et ce sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait a chaque fois qu'elle était là, à chaque fois que son corps touchait le sien, que sa bouche prononçait son nom. Elle n'avait pas ressentit cela depuis… longtemps. Trop longtemps.

_« Je suis désolée… C'est juste que… » _Bredouilla la jeune femme.

Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses mains aussi. La jeune femme s'arrêta de parler, stoppée par un sourire, un petit sourire désolé, qui chamboula son cœur. La brunette avait relevée la tête pour lui faire face, ses yeux brillaient comme si des centaines d'étoiles s'étaient allumées. Or ce n'étaient que quelques larmes qui dansaient. Quelques larmes de joie. De bonheur. Par ce qu'elle ressentait la même chose que son amie. Son doigt traversa les lèvres de la blondinette qui continuait de regarder ses moindres faits et gestes.

_« Tu as peur que l'on te fasse du mal..» _Murmura la capitaine, tout en approchant son visage du sien, lentement, délicatement, pour ne pas la faire fuir. _« Je sais, Emma. Je sais. »_

Une larme tomba et fini sa course sur le visage de la rebelle, se mêlant aux siennes. Emma se mit à rire doucement, nerveusement avant de prendre la main de Regina dans la sienne, joignant leurs deux paumes ensembles. Ses yeux cherchaient ceux de l'autre, hésitait entre ses lèvres, ou bien la noirceur de cet océan magique. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Elles étaient supposées trinquer autour d'un verre aujourd'hui, partager un repas qu'elle aurait préparé a l'occasion.

_« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela que j'avais imaginé notre journée… » _Avoua t-elle doucement avant de sourire a travers les larmes. Regina avait ce pouvoir de la faire passer de la peine au bonheur, des pleurs aux rires. _« Mais c'est mieux que je ne l'avait espéré. »_

Emma sourit. La tournure qu'avaient prit les événements lui plaisait beaucoup, et cette petite tête, posée sur son épaule était quelque chose auquel elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'habituer. La journée venait tout juste de commencer. Et pour l'une comme pour l'autre, il n'était pas question de la terminer de sitôt. Car elles savaient, elles savaient qu'après cette journée, plus rien ne serait plus comme avant.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaa! Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?<strong>

**Les choses sont en train d'avancer pour nos deux protagonistes... héhéhé ! Un baiser tout mignon pour commencer une relation ;)**

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite a tous une Bonne Année en avance, si l'on ne se recroise pas, et a la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Des bisous !**

**-RedSnow1**


	14. Si seulement

**Hey there les amis !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, follow, fav, haha, je savais que ce baiser allait vous plaire ! Vous n'imaginez pas a quel point votre support me fait plaisir, vraiment :')**

**J'avais prévu de vous poster un OS pour le Nouvel An mais malheureusement, a cause de ma mauvaise organisation, je n'ai pas réussit a le terminer a temps. Je vous le posterais donc un peu plus tard, et pour une fois, il sera un peu plus léger dans le sujet :) Aussi, pour ceux qui suivent Bring Me To Life, nous avons pu pendant ces vacances nous replonger dessus alors la suite ne devrait plus trop tarder (espérons le) :)**

**Pour commencer cette année 2015, voilà le chapitre 14 :) Chapitre rempli de confusions, de questions, d'hésitations, bref, un chapitre tout chou, tout mignon pour attaquer l'année en douceur :)**

**Je voulais aussi remercier ma correctrice CBw', la meilleure des meilleure :')**

**Allez je vous laisse lire :) **

* * *

><p><em>« Je l'ai embrassée. » <em>Murmura doucement Emma, timidement.

Belle releva les yeux de son livre, posé sur son bureau, et manqua de faire tomber son verre d'ice tea lorsque celui-ci lui échappa des mains. Le volume chuta sur le bois laqué avec un bruit de fin du monde, faisant sursauter les quelques étudiants qui étaient présent. Il était vrai que le silence était d'or dans ce lieu, permettant ainsi a chacun de travailler ou de lire paisiblement. Les yeux clairs se mirent à scruter le visage rayonnant quoique un peu attrister d'une Emma légèrement gênée. Ses pommettes étaient roses comme une fleur des champs, l'une de ses mains avait trouvé refuge dans les bouclettes blondes, cherchant à les ordonner.

_« Quoi ? Qui ? Où ? Quand ? »_

Emma soupira devant la réponse immédiate de la bibliothécaire qui semblait prendre cette histoire très a cœur. Tout son être pétillait déjà à l'idée que sa protégée puisse être en couple. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon sur sa tête, Belle se pencha pour prendre ses mains, et les serrer. Sa petite chemise a carreaux rehaussait son coté jeune, elle était magnifique aujourd'hui. Encore plus que la veille, et l'avant-veille.

_« Regina. J'ai embrassé Regina. » _Clarifia la blondinette.

Le visage de son amie s'illumina. Il était vrai qu'elle lui avait fait part de ces soupçons depuis l'hôpital, de manière, bien sur, discrète, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Mais Belle avait toujours perçut cette étrange attirance que les deux femmes semblaient avoir l'une pour l'autre. Et cela rendait les choses bien plus faciles pour la rebelle. Au moins, elle n'avait aucune confidence à faire, aucun secret a cacher. La bibliothécaire la connaissait par cœur et pouvait lire entre les lignes, comprendre ses agissements.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que j'en avais envie ? »_

La femme étouffa un petit gloussement devant la réponse si naturelle de la belle blonde, qui semblait ne plus savoir ou se mettre. En effet, Emma n'avait pas pour habitude de parler de ses conquêtes, de ses aventures, de ses amours. Mais avec Regina, c'était différent. Tout avait toujours été différent entre elles deux, et c'était ce qui l'attirait. L'inconnu. Le mystère. Ce besoin incessant de la voir, de l'entendre. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose de pareil, d'aussi fort, d'aussi vrai. Même son cœur, pourtant si dur d'accès, s'était ouvert devant les beaux yeux de la brunette, y avait laissé un passage pour qu'elle s'y installe durablement.

_« Cela voulait dire quelque chose ? »_

Oui. Non. Les deux ? Il lui était plus simple de penser que cela n'était qu'un baiser pour un baiser, et rien de plus. Mais si elle était parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, alors elle dirait que c'était bien plus qu'une rencontre entre leurs lèvres, bien plus que tout cela. C'était le début de quelque chose. D'une aventure, d'une histoire. De leur histoire. Leur ? Il n'y avait pas de elles, de nous, de leur. Pas encore, peut être jamais.

_« Je ne sais pas… »_

Les yeux clairs s'étaient plissés, ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme si sa réponse ne lui avait pas plu. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas bien grave. Ce n'était pas Belle qui régissait sa vie.

_« Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » _Demanda gentiment la bibliothécaire.

_« Samedi. »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, Emma glissa progressivement de sa chaise. C'était une situation tout a fait gênante, en particulier a cause de la présence d'autres élèves. Parfois quelques oreilles curieuses traînaient et cela suffisait à détruire une relation naissante. Belle avait relâché ses mains pour les placer a présent, sur le bord de la table.

_« Et c'est maintenant que tu m'en parles ? » _Ria t-elle soudain.

_« J'avais besoin de réfléchir. »_

_« A quoi ? »_

_A moi, a elle, a nous. A ce que je risquais, a ce a quoi je m'engageais, a mon futur._

_« A ce que je veux. »_

Une famille, de l'amour, des sourires. Des matins chauds et ensoleillés près de la personne qu'elle aimait. Etre heureuse. Heureuse avant tout.

_« Et alors ? Tu as trouvé ? »_

Difficile a expliquer. Emma n'était pas sure. Emma n'était jamais sure, car elle ne voulait pas être déçu. Mais elle voulait Regina. Elle voulait être plus qu'une amie pour elle, plus qu'une simple connaissance. Et pourtant… Pourtant elle n'avait pas saisie l'opportunité de la recontacter après ce qu'il s'était passé, après ce qu'elles avaient partagées. Par peur, par timidité. Idiote.

_« Je… »_

La porte s'ouvrit, claquant contre le mur, des pas se firent entendre. Emma sursauta avant de se taire. Les yeux de la bibliothécaire se fixèrent sur le nouvel arrivant, un sourire timide se peint sur son visage. Les confessions étaient terminées.

_« Bonjour Belle ! »_

Une voix familière, grave, dangereuse, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. La blondinette se releva brutalement, manquant, une nouvelle fois, de faire tomber le verre d'ice tea, avant que l'homme n'apparaisse, un sachet a la main. Elle frissonna.

_« Oh, Mr. Gold ! » _Répondit la bibliothécaire d'un ton joyeux.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout les deux s'entendaient bien. Ils étaient pourtant si différents, et le responsable était bien plus âgé. Mais Belle semblait l'apprécier, voir même un petit peu plus que cela, et c'était assez dérangeant. C'était sa vie, pas la sienne. Tant qu'elle était heureuse, la rebelle le serait de même.

Doucement, elle récupéra son sac et prit la direction de la sortie. Ainsi entre les deux, elle se sentait de trop, sa place n'était pas ici. Elle n'était nulle part ailleurs non plus.

_« Emma, reste, je t'en prie ! »_

La femme avait attrapé son poignet pour la maintenir à sa place, Emma s'en échappa. Elle sentait le regard du vautour sur elle, hautain, comme s'il valait mieux qu'elle. Cela lui donnait la nausée. Il valait mieux s'en aller. Un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre l'informa qu'il pleuvait dehors. Tant mieux. Elle aimait la pluie, elle aimait sentir les gouttelettes sur son visage. Elle avait l'impression d'être vivante.

_« Non, ne t'en fait pas. Il faut que j'aille en cours de toute façon. » _La rassura la lycéenne avant de lui tourner le dos.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours. Elle n'avait envie d'aller nulle part. Chez elle l'amènerait a faire face a son frère, au Granny's, on s'inquiéterait pour elle. Emma soupira. Il y avait ce petit coin dans le jardin, derrière cette haie, qu'elle chérissait particulièrement. Elle pourrait attendre que la cloche sonne pour partir, rester dehors à méditer, de la musique a fond dans ses oreilles.

Belle lui sourit.

_« A bientôt ma chérie. »_

_« Salut Belle. »_

Les portes se refermèrent.

* * *

><p><em>« Je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez à ce sujet, car je le trouves particulièrement intéressant, en particulier à vos âges. Vous rentrez dans une période où vous n'êtes ni adultes, ni adolescent, et il me semble que cette réflexion s'adresse particulièrement a vous. Alors prenez votre stylo et notez bien : Qu'attends t-on pour être heureux ? »<em>

Regina soupira. Beaucoup de choses lui avaient manqués depuis son accident, beaucoup de choses futiles mais auxquelles elle s'était habituée. L'odeur d'une salle de classe par exemple, ou encore le doux son de la cloche qui sonne, la craie qui crisse sur le tableau, le brouhaha incessant dans les couloirs. Même certain cours lui avait manqué. Mais celui du Docteur Hopper n'en faisait pas parti. Sa voix, pour commencer, lui donnait un mal de tête abominable, il ne cessait jamais de parler, débitant un flot de parole sans rapport logique les unes avec les autres. Il commençait a parler du bonheur, puis finissait sur la population de l'Australie (La rumeur disait que pour un homme, il y avait huit moutons !). C'était toutes ces petites choses qui rendaient l'heure difficile à comprendre et à suivre, des détails qui pouvaient paraître stupides, mais qui étaient réellement important pour le bon fonctionnement d'une classe. La brunette leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait divaguer pendant quelques secondes, et a présent, elle ne comprenait plus un traître mot de ce que le psychologue disait. Elle laissait tomber, comme a son habitude, pour observer les personnes aux alentour. A commencer par sa voisine Mulan, qui ne dessinait plus de dragon. A vrai dire, la belle asiatique semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ses longs cheveux soyeux reposaient gracieusement sur son épaule, son regard était tourné vers une jeune fille, au fond de la classe, qui portait le nom d'Aurore. Aurore était une cheerleader, et l'un des meilleurs éléments de l'équipe. Ses cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés, ses yeux clairs, son sourire timide, la lycéenne était particulièrement adorable envers tout le monde, d'où sa grande popularité auprès de la gente masculine. Son petit ami s'appelait Philip, mais il étudiait à Boston.

_« Prenons, par exemple, une glace a la framboise… » _Continua la professeur.

Regina secoua la tête. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être piégée dans cette salle de classe, plus qu'assez de devoir supporter toute ces heures de cours… Elle laissa glisser son stylo sur les lèvres distraitement tandis que son regard était attiré par la vitre. Par les arbres qui se détachaient. Par la pluie qui tombait. Et par la jeune femme assise près d'une haie. Une veste de cuir rouge, des cheveux de la couleur du miel, Emma.

Immédiatement, son cœur se serra. Ses cheveux blonds étaient trempés, ses habits aussi, elle semblait si triste, repliée sur elle-même dans ce jardin dépeuplé. Emma, la Emma qu'elle avait embrassé. Celle dont elle était amoureuse. A qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis samedi.

Depuis son départ de l'appartement. Et pourtant, elles avaient passé une bonne journée toute les deux, a rire et a discuter, comme de vrai amies. Etait-ce donc tout ce qu'elles étaient ? Des amies ? Il y avait eut ce baiser, ce fameux baiser…Mais la brunette n'avait pas eu assez de cran pour lui reparler depuis. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine. Une semaine qu'elle l'ignorait, qu'elle fuyait son regard, sa présence comme la peste.

Un soupir. Elle avait fait une erreur en l'embrassant ce jour là. Et cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Non pas qu'elle n'en ai pas envie, ce n'était pas cela. Bien au contraire. Mais après tout ce qu'Emma lui avait raconté, l'histoire de sa vie, comment, chaque personne qu'elle avait aimés lui avait finalement brisé le cœur, après les larmes qu'elle avait versés… Elle ne voulait pas être celle qui rouvrirait la plaie. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Or cela arriverait.

Emma serait détruite.

Ce n'était pas envisageable.

_« Voyez vous, il se pourrait qu'un jour, on habite sur Mars ! »_

Si seulement elles pouvaient s'aimer. Oh, bien sur elles le pouvaient, mais a quel prix ? Quelles seraient les pertes ? Cora n'hésiterait pas à les détruire, Killian serait toujours une épine dans leur pied. Peut être qu'elles pourraient rester amie ? Tout simplement. Il n'avait jamais été question d'être un couple de toute manière, ce n'était qu'un baiser… Un baiser qui avait réveillé en elle quelque chose de plus profond. Le désir d'être aimée, et d'aimer à son tour, le besoin de sentir qu'elle allait bien, ou qu'elle soit, quoi qu'elle fasse.

C'était idiot. Elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois.

Mais Regina avait l'impression que sa vie était sur le point de changer. Une nouvelle page venait de s'ouvrir, une page toute blanche, toute neuve, une nouvelle histoire a raconté, une nouvelle fin a décidé.

Emma releva doucement la tête. La brune frémit. Leurs regards se croisèrent, pour la première fois depuis quelques jours. Regina sourit doucement, attendrie son amie, sa rebelle, et celle-ci en fit de même. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit. Elle comprit que quoi qu'elle décide, quoi qu'elle essaye de faire, elle ne parviendrait pas à refréner son amour pour cette femme. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Le cœur contre sa raison.

_« Peut-être pourriez vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire, Mademoiselle Mills ? »_

La cheerleader sursauta, et retourna la tête vers son professeur qui la regardait avec sévérité. Ses yeux étaient posés sur son cahier blanc, sur ces lignes vides, sur les mots inexistant. La classe retenait son souffle, tous avaient les regards tournés vers elle.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, la panique se mit à l'envahir doucement, grimpant, telle une araignée, paralysant chacun de ses membres. Il y avait un silence de plomb, tous attendaient presque religieusement la sentence du bourreau.

La sonnerie retentit.

Les lycéens prirent leur sac et partirent sans demander leur reste.

Kathryn Nolan se retourna, attendit quelques secondes pour son amie.

Au signe du professeur, elle s'échappa comme les autres.

Seuls restèrent deux personnes.

Regina.

Et le docteur Hopper.

La porte se referma une dernière fois.

_« Je suis désolée monsieur… je… »_

Elle s'arrêta. Elle n'avait aucune explication. Son comportement ces derniers jours n'avait aucune excuse. Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée distraire de la sorte ? Et pourquoi ses pensées la menaient-elles toujours à Emma Swan ? Comme ci ce n'était pas assez difficile comme cela. Comme ci elle avait besoin de se faire remarquer pendant les cours. Le dernier de la journée, qui plus est. L'homme était assis sur le bureau et passait une main gênée dans ses boucles rousses. Et avant même qu'il n'eut ouvert la bouche, la capitaine savait d'ors et déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

_« Mademoiselle Mills, je sais que ce n'est pas facile… »_

Son cœur se serra. Il savait tout. Tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, tout les obstacles qu'elle avait rencontré. Il savait. Pour Henry, pour Daniel, pour Cora. Elle le lui avait raconté, lors d'un moment de faiblesse. Elle lui avait confié ses peurs, ses peines, ses regrets, ses plus grands secrets. Et le psychologue l'avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais encore aujourd'hui la belle brune portait les cicatrices de la vie qui ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. Il essayait d'être patient envers elle, de ne pas trop la pousser, pour son bien. Il avait peur qu'elle recommence a s'autodétruire, comme elle le faisait si bien avant, qu'elle ne resombre dans les ténèbres qui n'avaient fait qu'une bouchée d'elle.

La jeune femme fuit son regard, cherchant un point d'accroche, quelque part, n'importe ou, pourvu que cela ne soit pas les yeux bienveillants de son professeur. Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux taire. Pour le bien de tous.

_« Cela n'a rien à voir Monsieur. » _Murmura t-elle doucement.

Il se releva comme subitement énervé. Et il y avait de quoi. Regina savait pertinemment que cet homme était de nature calme, mais qu'il avait ses limites. Le psychologue commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce silencieuse, le talon de ses chaussures de cuir claquait sur le sol, tandis qu'il semblait méditer sur sa réponse. C'était une situation assez gênante pour l'élève, d'autant que celle-ci n'avait qu'une seule hâte : rentrer chez elle, se cloîtrer dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain, vendredi. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par dire :

_« Quel est le problème alors ? Je ne vous demande pas la lune pourtant ! Je voudrais seulement que vous suiviez mes cours. Je n'ai jamais réclamé de bonnes notes de votre part, que faudrait-il que je fasse ? »_

Des bonnes notes ! Elle n'aurait jamais de bonnes notes en philosophie ! Elle détestait cette matière plus que tout au monde. Même les mathématiques étaient parfois bien plus simples à ses yeux que les grands dilemmes de la vie, auxquels elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à réfléchir. Car après tout, a quoi cela servait-il ? Quel était donc l'enjeu de savoir ce qu'était le bonheur ? N'était-ce pas une expérience personnelle ? Quelque chose sur lequel il était impossible de mettre de mot, quelque chose d'unique ? En quoi cela l'avançait-il de savoir ce qu'était ce sentiment si elle ne pouvait pas le ressentir ? Regina voulait vivre, découvrir, et pas seulement regarder.

_« Je suis désolée… » _Répéta t-elle.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup à ajouter. Mais cette fois ci, cela ne serait pas suffisant et elle le savait.

_« Je crains, Regina, n'avoir d'autre possibilité. »_

_« Monsieur… »_

Il prit son air grave avant de soupirer. Ses cours étaient rangés dans sa sacoche en cuir, prêt à partir. Regina savait ce qui allait arriver, mais jusqu'au dernier moment, elle pria pour qu'il change d'avis. L'homme rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de dire haut et fort.

_« Vous reviendrez Samedi en colle. Je vous demanderais de travailler sur notre objet d'étude, de travailler très sérieusement. Pardonnez moi jeune fille, mais je n'ai d'autre choix. Vous avez manqué beaucoup trop d'heures de cours ces derniers temps. »_

Et sur ces derniers mots, le professeur s'en alla. Son ton était sans appel. C'était reparti pour quelques heures de captivités.

* * *

><p><em>« Hey » <em>Murmura la brunette en s'approchant de la haie, ce qui sembla surprendre son amie.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, semblant sortir de sa transe. Quelques fines gouttelettes d'eau roulaient encore sur son nez, sur ses paupières, l'une d'elle était restée emprisonnée sur l'un de ses cils. Son tee-shirt, sur lequel était inscrit en lettre blanche **« Student + Dying = Studying »** , était si trempé qu'il collait a la peau de la jeune femme, moulant ainsi son abdomen parfait, son jean avait, lui aussi, prit une teinte un peu plus foncé. Sans parler de ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient tellement ils avaient absorbés d'humidité. Emma Swan était dans un piteux état, mais elle lui sourit doucement, presque tendrement.

_« Hey » _Répondit-elle simplement.

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer, ses mains accentuèrent leur pression sur le parapluie qu'elle tenait au dessus d'elles deux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussée à aller la voir, elle aurait simplement pu rentrer chez elle, oublier, dormir. Mais au lieu de cela, elle était venue ici. Pour Emma. Pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Parce qu'elle s'inquiétait. C'était idiot. C'en était ainsi. Elle avait besoin de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

_« Tu vas bien ? »_ S'enquit-elle timidement.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silences, quelques secondes gênantes pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes femmes écoutèrent la pluie tomber sur un fond d'_Hôtel California_, qui semblait jouer en boucle dans les écouteurs de la rebelle.

_« Oui et toi ? »_

La cheerleader regarda ses pieds, l'herbe qui les entourait avec ce qui pourrait passer pour une sorte de nervosité. Sa tête se releva, ses yeux scannèrent chaque recoin du jardin, a la recherche de la moindre personne, d'une cheerleader en train de courir, d'un footballeur qui se serrait perdu, d'un prof curieux. Personne. Elles n'étaient que toute les deux.

_« Oui. » _Murmura t-elle avant d'enchaîner immédiatement sur une nouvelle question, comme pour combler le silence qui semblait doucement s'installer entre les deux jeunes femmes, séparées par quelques mètres de terre. _« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Je réfléchissais. »_

La blonde avait posée ses avant bras sur ses genoux, son menton sur ceux-ci et regardait au loin. Quelque chose semblait l'attrister, la toucher. Et Regina savait qu'elle avait un certain rôle dans cette histoire. Elle le ressentait. Elle non plus n'avait pas cessé de penser à ce baiser qu'elles avaient échangées, à leur relation, à ce qu'elle voulait. Les nuits avaient passés, les heures s'étaient écoulées, et encore aujourd'hui elle n'était pas certaine a cent pour cent de ce qu'elle voulait.

_« Oula. Dois-je m'inquiéter ? » _Tenta de plaisanter la brune.

Cela fit a peine frémir la blonde, qui se contenta de secouer la tête de droite a gauche. Ses lèvres esquissèrent le début d'un sourire, ses yeux se plissèrent a peine, mais cela fut suffisant. Suffisant pour réchauffer son cœur. L'hiver commençait à tomber sur Storybrooke, bientôt, la neige serait de retour, la glace, les grandes batailles devant le lycée, les jeux stupides mais qui les amusaient fortement. Regina se mit doucement à sautiller sur place. Une petite bise glaciale venait de lécher son visage.

_« Très drôle. »_

La cheerleader lui tendit la main gentiment, l'invitant à se relever, à sortir de cet état de solitude dans lequel elle s'était plongée. Emma la regarda avec confusion, cherchant à comprendre pour quelle raison la brunette avait ce geste envers elle après toute ces journées à s'ignorer. Ce n'était pas une accusation, loin de là, mais une constatation. Elle avait fait de même après tout. La rebelle soupira avant d'attraper la main qui lui était tendue. Ses muscles s'étaient tétanisés à cause du froid sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il lui était presque difficile de bouger. Son nez, ses doigts étaient douloureux, glacés.

_« Tu vas attraper la mort Emma. »_

Regina passait d'ors et déjà une main dans son dos, cherchant à réchauffer sa peau mouillée. Comme la blondinette avait fait pour elle il y a quelques nuits.

Il fallait rentrer à la maison. La journée était terminée, la semaine l'était presque aussi. Au loin, le soleil commençait à se coucher, Storybrooke était calme, les habitants restaient dans leurs maisons pour essayer d'échapper au froid environnant, les quelques braves qui osaient braver l'hiver portaient des vêtements chauds. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Emma.

_« J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi là… » _Soupira t-elle.

Regina comprenait. C'était quelque chose qui lui arrivait plus souvent qu'elle n'oserait l'avouer. La plupart du temps, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle parce qu'il n'y avait rien a y faire, parce que toute les pièces étaient vides. Et que le vide lui faisait souvent penser a ce qu'elle avait perdu. Dans ces cas là, il y avait toujours un refuge. Quelque part où elle allait, ou elle n'était pas seule.

_« Tant mieux, moi non plus. On pourrait aller au Granny's boire une boisson chaude ? »_

La blonde releva ses yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Des yeux brillants, remplis de tendresse, de gentillesse, d'espoir. C'était comme si cette proposition l'avait surprise, mais la brune ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi. Il faisait trop froid dehors, et elle ne voulait pas la quitter tout de suite.

_« Sérieusement ? »_

_« Oui. »_

Emma sourit. Ses belles dents blanches et harmonieuses virent se poser timidement sur ses lèvres gercées. Une longue traînée de vapeur s'échappa de sa bouche rosée. Dans l'espoir de réchauffer ses mains, elle se mit à les frotter les unes contre les autres. Contre le parapluie noir, l'eau continuait à tambouriner.

_« Mais… tu es sure que… »_

Oui, elle était sure que c'était réellement ce qu'elle souhaitait. Passer un peu de temps avec son amie, autour d'un café bien chaud, échanger, rire, se disputer, quoi qu'il se passe entres elles cet après midi, elle le souhaitait. Et c'était aussi une façon de s'assurer qu'il n'arriverait rien de mal à sa blonde préférée.

_« On sera mieux pour parler à l'intérieur.»_

_« Okay. »_

Regina hocha la tête, rassurée par cette approbation de son amie. Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à avancer hors du lycée, hors de cette prison, en route vers la liberté. Leurs épaules s'effleuraient en dessous du parapluie, quelques sourires timides s'échangeaient. Dans un silence de plomb. Et alors que Regina tenait fermement le parapluie au dessus de leurs petites têtes, elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, une main douce, froide, mouillée, une main qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle sourit. La brune n'effectua aucun geste pour l'en déloger. Bien au contraire. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux de la blonde qui marchait à ses cotés.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, les deux amies passèrent les portes du dinner, ce fut Emma, galante jusqu'au bout, qui tint la porte a la brunette.

Aucune d'elles ne sembla remarquer l'ombre dans la ruelle d'en face qui les observaient avec attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? Qu'en avez vous pensé? Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, n'hésitez pas a m'en faire part, c'est toujours un plaisir :)<strong>

**Bonne chance a tous ceux qui reprennent les études lundi (comme moi héhé T.T) et bon courage a ceux qui n'ont jamais arrêté :)**

**Encore une fois bonne année 2015, Je tenais quand même a vous dire que l'année 2014 a été vraiment exceptionnelle pour moi et que VOUS, lecteurs, y jouez un grand rôle. Encore merci, et espérons que cette année se déroule elle aussi dans la joie. Viva la Swan Queen**

**Bon allez, j'ai une dissertation a faire moi -'**

**Bisous !**

**-RedSnow1**


	15. Je suis prête

**Bonjour a tous,**

**Comment allez vous?**

**Malgré les récents événements, je vais bien, encore un peu secouée de notre aventure d'hier, mais bon. Il va falloir un peu de temps pour oublier. J'espère de tout mon coeur que vous allez tous bien :)**

**Bon, allez, passons. Voilà le chapitre 15 de Her Name Is Happiness, un chapitre assez fort, un de mes préféré et je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**En tout cas, Merci a tous pour vos review, follow, favorite, vraiment, ça me touche, surtout en période comme celle là, j'ai eu plaisir a lire vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment rassurés.**

**et Merci a Luna282001 pour ce prix, haha, je ne suis pas sure qu'il existe mais c'est un honneur pour moi de le recevoir même spirituellement :') merci beaucoup**

**Merci a ma CBw' pour la correction de ma fic, t'es vraiment la meilleure.**

**Bon allez, trève de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir la suite**

* * *

><p><em>« Emma ? Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »<em>

Regina était enroulée dans un long peignoir de soie violet, ses cheveux étaient en batailles, ses yeux encore endormit. Il était si tard, et Emma le savait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pu s'empecher de venir jusqu'ici, au 108 Mifflin Street. Son cœur tambourinait, le sang frappait contre ses veines. Elle était si belle, sans maquillage, juste elle, son visage d'ange, naturelle comme jamais. Une épaule nue dépassait du tissu, épaule appuyée contre la porte. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait amenée ici ? Qu'elle n'avait aucune raison valable d'être là ? La blonde resserra doucement son manteau contre son corps, cachant son haut de pyjama. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon haut, elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un simple leggings avec un tee shirt Snoopy, des bottes en cuir pour aller avec le tout, tout cela avec un certain style. La vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se changer, ressentant le besoin pressant de lui parler.

_« Il fallait que je te vois. » _Murmura t-elle doucement.

Le visage de la brunette se plissa soudain d'inquiétude. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses lèvres rouges se resserrèrent. La rebelle sentit les yeux de son amie scanner chaque parcelle de son corps a la recherche d'une moindre blessure, d'un moindre soucis apparent. Elle tenait dans sa main une lampe torche qu'elle braquait maintenant sur son visage, l'éblouissant. Le manoir semblait plongé dans le plus grand des silences, Cora n'était sûrement pas rentrée. Il était plus de minuit, Regina était seule. Emma sentit ses lèvres trembler doucement, ses pieds semblait ne plus savoir ou se poser, nerveusement. Une petite bise glacée vint caresser le cou nu de la jeune femme qui se mit à frissonner. C'était une très mauvaise idée d'être venue jusqu'ici, d'avoir osé sonner à la porte à une heure si avancée. Mais elle en avait besoin. Elle ne pouvait pas passer une nouvelle nuit sans avoir mis cela au clair.

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » _S'enquis la cheerleader tout en s'approchant un peu de son amie.

Ses petits pieds fins étaient confortablement posés dans de beaux chaussons eux aussi violet foncé, pour aller avec le peignoir ainsi que la petite robe de nuit que la rebelle pouvait deviner en dessous de sa première couche de vêtement. Elle sentait deux perles noires posées sur son visage mais n'osait les affronter. Deux trous béants dans lesquels elle avait peur de s'enfoncer, un océan ténébreux dans lequel elle risquait de se noyer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le courage de lui dire. Lui dire quoi au juste ? _« Hey Regina ! J'ai envie d'être plus qu'une amie pour toi ! »_. Non. Impossible. C'était trop brutal, trop… stupide. Et absolument pas romantique. De toute manière, rien dans cette entrevue n'était romantique. Si seulement elle avait pensé à lui amener une fleur ! Elle aurait eut l'air un peu moins idiote.

_« Tout va bien, Regina. »_

Tout va bien. C'était exactement ce dont elle essayait de se persuader. _Tout va bien, calme toi, respires. Tu peux le faire. Tu peux le faire. _Ses mains tremblaient. Sa bouche ne parvenait pas à formuler de son, de mot, de phrase. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent une fois, deux fois, dix fois. Rien ne put s'en échapper. Pas même un souffle.

Bientôt, elle sentit une main sur son bras, une main inquiète, douce, hésitante.

_« Emma ? »_

Emma releva les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Leurs regards s'attachèrent.

La brunette était penchée sur elle.

La lune éclairait sa peau pâle, parfaite, dessinait l'ombre de ses lèvres rouges comme une rose, fraîche comme la rosée, dessinait le contour de son corps parfait.

_« Un conseil, soeurette : N'essaye pas de lui expliquer ce que tu ressens. Montre lui. »_

_Montre lui. Montre lui._

La blondinette avança d'un pas vers la porte, un pas hésitant, presque maladroit. Regina ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

_N'ai pas peur._

Elles étaient proches, leurs bouches seulement a quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, leur nez se frottait, leurs front se rejoignaient tendrement.

_Il faut être honnête l'une envers l'autre._

La main de la rebelle trouva sa place sur la joue nacrée de la cheerleader, savourant la douceur de la peau brûlante, l'autre se posa au milieu de son dos, exerçant une douce pression a cet endroit là dans l'espoir de l'attirer un peu plus près.

_Montre lui._

Emma ferma la distance qui séparait leurs deux bouches. Regina se laissa faire. Regina enfouie ses mains dans ses cheveux avec douceur, cherchant a rapprocher leur deux visage.

Un soupir.

Un petit gémissement de contentement.

La douceur de leur peau l'une contre l'autre.

La chaleur de leurs langues qui dansaient lentement ensemble, pour la première fois.

L'or et l'ébène se mélangent.

La porte se referme.

La nuit qui continue son chemin.

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu plus tôt.<strong>

Emma Swan fit un premier pas à l'intérieur de la salle, comme à son habitude accompagnée par un vautour visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Il lui parlait avec un peu plus de fermeté que d'habitude, lui qui avait commencé a l'apprécié un petit peu plus maintenant qu'elle faisait quelques efforts. C'était un homme très lunatique. Quoi qu'il en soit, Emma était a nouveau prisonnière de cette immense salle de classe, et comme à son habitude, depuis un certain samedi, elle cherchait dans cette pièce une personne. Une personne qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir ici. C'était idiot, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empecher, s'empecher de croire, d'espérer. Même après leur discussion au dinner. Même après tout cela. Elle avait envie de la revoir. Au loin, elle entendait la voix de Gold, ses avertissements de discipline, _ne pas parler, ne pas se déplacer, ne pas manger dans la salle, de ne pas faire de bruit sous peine de représailles, _elle connaissait ce discours par cœur. La blonde continuait nonchalamment son ascension vers sa place lorsque soudain ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une belle brunette, assise au tout premier rang de l'immense salle de classe. Une brunette belle comme un cœur, vêtue de son habituelle tenue de cheerleader, délicatement posée sur sa chaise, plongée sur son devoir avec sérieux.

La rebelle sourit avant de prendre place quelques tables plus loin. L'histoire se répétait une nouvelle fois. Pour le meilleur, pour le pire. Une feuille fut déposée devant ses yeux, feuille a laquelle elle ne donna qu'un bref coup d'œil, sans lire le sujet. Ce n'était ni de la philosophie, ni des mathématiques, aujourd'hui, c'était de l'anglais qu'elle aurait à faire. Et cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Le bruit des talons de Gold s'éloigna avant de disparaître laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

Emma voulut appeler son amie, faire quelque chose qui attirerait son attention. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? La dernière fois qu'elles avaient discutés, elles s'étaient quittées sur des questions a laquelle elle devrait bien, un jour ou l'autre fournit la réponse.

_**« Ce baiser… est-ce qu'il… a compté pour toi ? Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureuse ? Avec une femme ? Que veux-tu de moi ? De nous ? »**_

La lycéenne n'avait pu y répondre sur le coup, trop timide pour lui dire la vérité, trop peureuse pour faire le premier pas. Les réponses n'étaient pourtant pas compliquées à formuler. Elle soupira. Elles s'étaient promises d'en reparler lorsqu'elles seraient prêtes.

_« Comme on se retrouve. » _Lança gentiment une voix depuis le premier rang.

Regina s'était retournée, sans doute au son de son soupir, et la regardait a présent avec ce sourire timide et vrai. Ses cheveux soyeux tombaient avec douceur sur ses épaules couvertes par le pull noir des cheerleader de Storybrooke, et Emma se surprit même a penser que son amie avait raison : Le noir était vraiment sa couleur. Elle tenait dans la main son stylo bleu, quelques feuilles étaient posées devant elle, feuilles remplies de notes, de dessins, de mots, montrant l'effort déployer a essayé de répondre à sa dissertation. Emma lui rendit son sourire.

Comme si rien ne s'était produit. Comme si elle n'avait pas peur.

_« Je vais commencer à croire que Regina Mills est une mauvaise élève. Collée deux fois dans l'année ? Outch. »_

La brunette se mit à rire, et ce même son fit écho dans son cœur, causant quelques secousses. C'était un son si pur, si doux, on pourrait presque croire a de la musique tant les notes étaient ravissante. Ses yeux sombres se plissaient, lui donnant un petit air innocent, celui d'une jeune enfant, quelques étincelles de joies brillaient au fond de son iris, véritable galaxie de sentiments.

_**« Il faut être honnête l'une envers l'autre, que cela fasse mal ou non. »**_

Elle aimait la faire rire. Elle aimait particulièrement la manière dont elle penchait la tête en arrière lorsqu'elle riait, comme offrant son visage au soleil.

Jamais elle ne pourrait se lasser de cela. Jamais.

_« Et toi, pour quoi es-tu collée cette fois ? » _S'enquis doucement la jeune femme.

Emma se mordit doucement la lèvre. La raison pour laquelle elle s'était retrouvée ici était des plus gênante à avouer. Comment lui expliquer ? Elle penserait sûrement qu'elle l'avait cherché, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas à l'origine de cette altercation. Certes, elle aurait pu ignorer les commentaires de l'autre, elle aurait pu, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Car cela la touchait trop. Car c'était de sa vie dont ils se moquaient. De sa mère qu'ils parlaient. Sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas connue mais qui dans son cœur avait une place privilégiée, cette personne qui lui avait permit de vivre, qui l'avait portée pendant neuf mois avant de l'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait l'empecher de l'aimer, ou qu'elle soit, quoi qu'elle fasse.

_« Oh, euh… J'ai inintentionnellement été entraînée dans une bagarre. »_

Regina reprit soudain un air sérieux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa bouche se referma, formant une ligne presque droite. La blonde pouvait deviner ce qui se tramait dans son esprit, l'inquiétude qui traversa son visage n'en fut que la confirmation.

Elle allait bien. Durant le combat, elle ne s'était prise que quelques coups dans les cotes, rien de bien grave. Seuls les quelques bleus qui parsemaient son abdomens restaient. Cependant, le garçon qui l'avait cherché était dans un bien mauvais état.

Tanpi. Il retiendrait la leçon la prochaine fois.

_« Qui était l'heureux élu. »_

_« Neal Cassidy. »_

_**« Hey Swan ! Qu'est ce que ça fait de se faire abandonner par ses parents ? De ne pas être assez bien pour que ta mère ne veuille pas même de toi ? Tu étais sûrement un accident, un terrible accident. »**_

Elle sentit la rage remonter en elle a la pensée du garçon, ses cheveux bruns bouclés qui passaient sur son visage, ses yeux marrons ternes qui la regardait avec amusement, comme si elle était un animal au zoo. Emma n'avait pas attendu pour lui arsener un coup au visage, coup qui l'avait envoyé contre le mur carrelé du couloir. Il avait du sang qui coulait de son nez, il était choqué par tant de violence, mais elle s'en fichait. Ses amis avaient ensuite frappé la jeune blonde, frappée jusqu'à ce que celle-ci tombe au sol, jusqu'à ce qu'un surveillant les arrête. Elle s'en fichait. Neal avait eu se leçon, il ne viendrait plus l'insulter.

Elle n'était pas un accident. Elle ne pouvait pas être un accident. Ses parents avaient peut être eu des soucis, avaient été obligés de la laisser pour lui donner de meilleures chances.

Quelques larmes menacèrent de rouler sur sa joue une nouvelle fois. _Pense à quelque chose d'agréable. _Regina. Regina et ses questions a laquelle il fallait donner une réponse. Et elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à dire. Plus ou moins.

_« Regina ? »_

La brunette posa sa tête sur la table de derrière, son regard toujours dirigé vers son amie, son regard remplie de gentillesse. Sa joue reposait sur ses bras croisés, ses cheveux tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage d'ange. Comment une si belle personne pouvait-elle exister ? Et pourquoi arrivait-elle à être malheureuse, malgré tout ? Emma se rappelait de la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées ici, de toute cette retenue que la jeune femme avait eut pour elle, de son regard, hautin, de son agacement. Elle avait vu au derrière de ce masque, elle avait vu la Regina brisée, la Regina qui avait un cœur. C'était de cette Regina là qu'elle était tombée amoureuse.

_« Hmmm ? »_

_« J'ai réfléchit… a propos de la dernière fois… »_

La cheerleader s'était redressée, comprenant que la conversation était sérieuse. Il était plus que temps maintenant, de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_**« On n'est pas obligée d'en parler maintenant, tu sais. On peut encore réfléchir. »**_

_**« Réfléchir a quoi ? »**_

_**« A où cela va nous mener. »**_

Au bonheur. Oui, elle en était persuadée a présent. Emma voyait qu'au bout, il y avait cette chose dont on lui avait si souvent parlé, cette petite lumière, si fine, vacillante, qu'était son bonheur. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour l'attraper, il suffisait d'un pas, quelques mots…

_« Oh. » _Fut tout ce qui s'échappa de la bouche de la brune.

La rebelle prit son courage à deux mains. L'heure était venue d'écrire l'histoire, leur histoire. Elle avait attendu si longtemps ce moment, répété de nombreuses fois les mots dans sa tête.

Pour une fois elles étaient seules.

_« J'ai envie de… enfin… je voudrais bien que… » _Balbutia t-elle avant d'être interrompue par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

Emma Swan sursauta, tout comme Regina, en voyant l'ombre de l'homme, du vautour s'approcher, son nez passer l'ouverture, ses yeux chercher le moindre signe de désobéissance.

Son corps vieillit était enveloppé d'un costume bleu marine et d'une cravate violette foncée, ses longs cheveux gris reposaient sur ses épaules. Emma plongea vers sa copie, feignant de réfléchir profondément sur un sujet auquel elle n'avait pas même jeté un coup d'œil. Quelques secondes passèrent, quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les deux jeunes femmes retinrent leur respiration. La blonde releva la tête. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Gold, furieux. Ses lèvres étaient tordues en un rictus sévère tandis qu'il se mit à cracher.

_« Melle Swan ! Vous êtes ici pour travailler. Pas pour discuter avec votre voisine. »_

La blonde baissa la tête, prise en flagrant délit. Le rose lui monta aux joues, la sensation de honte l'avait submergée tel un ras de marée. L'autre jeune femme était a nouveau retournée vers sa table et semblait en pleine réflexion. L'heure des confessions étaient terminées. Elle avait manqué sa chance. Regina ne se retournerait plus. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire resterait silencieux.

_Regina, je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi._

Les mots restèrent accrochées à ses lèvres rosées. A jamais.

_« Excusez moi monsieur, je lui demandais juste un stylo. » _Murmura t-elle avant de se retourner vers sa feuille.

Quelques mots y étaient inscrits, seulement quelques mots qui firent trembler son cœur entier. Quatre, pour être précise, et une suite a inventer.

Emma soupira. Sa main attrapa l'un de ses stylos qui dormait doucement dans sa trousse.

_Il était une fois…_

_« Concentrez vous jeune fille ! » _

Les mots résonnèrent dans la salle silencieuse.

Les deux femmes ne parlèrent plus.

Les minutes défilèrent.

Regina finit par partir la première.

Emma, pour la première fois, ne rendit pas copie blanche.

* * *

><p><em>« Regina, j'ai bien réfléchit a ce que tu m'as dis l'autre jour… A propos de toi, de moi, de nous… Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! » <em>S'énerva soudain la blonde avant de soupirer bruyamment._ « Regina, je… pfff, stupide. »_

Emma donna un coup de pied dans son miroir qui se fractura en mille morceau, séparant son image en millier de petites autres dans un bruit de fin du monde. L'image d'une femme terrifiée, hésitante, l'image d'une faible petite fille qui n'avait jamais réussit à trouver ses mots. Qui n'arrivait pas a mettre de nom a ce qu'elle ressentait, tout cela parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu a le faire. Jamais eu a dire « je t'aime » ou encore « Tu me plais ».

Le reflet d'une petite fille que l'on avait abandonnée a son triste sort. Une orpheline sans expérience.

Elle soupira. Elle détestait se voir ainsi. Impuissante. Toute son assurance était partie, avait fuit son corps a toute allure. Ne restait plus que la peur. La peur d'échouer. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à le dire a voix haute ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Prisonniers. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient, aucun son n'en sortait. Dans un élan de désespoir, Emma émit un soupir frustré et tomba au sol.

Quelques pas résonnèrent, la porte s'entrouvrit doucement avec un grincement de fin du monde.

_« Tu parles seule maintenant Em' ? Dois-je commencer à m'inquiéter ? » _S'enquit l'homme, sourire aux lèvres.

Seule sa tête dépassait de la porte ouverte, mais cela lui suffit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Emma était assise devant son miroir brisé, en pyjama. Le chocolat chaud à la cannelle qu'il lui avait préparé était resté intact sur sa table de nuit, une petite musique s'échappait de ses écouteurs, il reconnut le groupe préféré de sa sœur, Nickelback, et leur chanson _Lullaby._

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle se trouvait en état de crise. Tous les signes y étaient. L'agacement dans sa voix, le refus d'attention, les larmes dans ces grands yeux verts. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu affaire à ce genre de situation, sûrement depuis l'orphelinat. Il se souvenait d'une pauvre Emma, allongée sur le sol, cherchant à calmer sa respiration parce qu'un des garçons venait de lui voler sa caméra.

Il fallait la rassurer, ou laisser passer. Emma finissait toujours par se calmer.

_« August ? » _Dit-elle, surprise de le trouver ici.

Il ne venait jamais dans sa chambre d'habitude, respectant son besoin d'espace privé. Le bruit avait du l'alerter. Emma n'avait pas envie qu'il s'approche, parce qu'il saurait. Il saurait tout. Il savait toujours tout. Et elle n'arriverait pas à se calmer. Elle fonderait en larme dans ses bras. Il fallait être forte. La blonde serra fort ses poings sur le sol, comme pour canaliser toute son énergie, serra si fort que ses articulations devinrent blanches.

August Booth ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux en souriant. Il avait deviné.

_« Un conseil, soeurette : N'essaye pas de lui expliquer ce que tu ressens. Montre lui. »_

La porte se referma.

"_**Just give it one more try to a lullaby**_

_**And turn this up on the radio**_

_**If you can hear me now**_

_**I'm reaching out**_

_**To let you know that you're not alone"**_

* * *

><p>Emma se retourna dans son lit, incapable de fermer les yeux, incapable de cesser de penser. Il était tard, elle était fatiguée. Elle voulait dormir. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, quelques larmes dansaient dans ses yeux. Depuis sa fenêtre, elle voyait les étoiles briller, la Lune lui sourire, des avions passer. Et puis elle voyait aussi un visage se dessiner. Son visage, brillant, son sourire, ses yeux, son nez, sa perfection dans le ciel.<p>

_**« Où cela va-t-il nous mener Emma ? »**_

_**« Je ne sais pas. »**_

Elle se retourna. Le lit craqua. Sur l'oreiller restait encore l'odeur de Regina, de son shampoing a la pomme cannelle, elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son corps près du sien si elle se concentrait bien. D'un geste brusque, elle donna un coup de pied dans le vide, se mit à s'agiter, comme en proie à un mauvais rêve, comme cherchant à s'échapper de son propre esprit. Elle voulait arrêter de réfléchir, pouvoir faire une petite pause quelques heures, s'endormir paisiblement et se réveiller le lendemain pour un jour nouveau.

Cesser de penser a Regina.

Et a leur baiser.

A la douceur de sa peau.

A l'odeur de ces cheveux.

A l'impression d'être à sa place qu'elle ne ressentait que lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble.

_**« Tu sais ce que je me suis dis lorsque je t'ai aperçue pour la première fois ? »**_

_**« Non ? »**_

_**« C'était lors du match l'année dernière. Je t'ai vue, propulsée dans les airs, les bras tendu vers le ciel. Tu étais si jolie, et pourtant si triste, il n'y avait aucune expression sur ton visage et je me rappelle m'être dit : « On dirait un oiseau blessé. ». A cette époque, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour te faire sourire. »**_

_**« Tu me fais sourire. »**_

_Tu me fais sourire._

Son cœur se serra. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Pourquoi repensait-elle à cette conversation maintenant ? Pourquoi ces mots ne quittaient plus son esprit ? Dans un grognement digne d'une bête sauvage, Emma parvint à s'extraire de son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, les cheveux un peu décoiffés par son « sommeil » perturbé. Ses pas la conduisirent vers la cuisine, en face du frigo, d'où elle sortit une brique de lait et s'en versa un peu dans un verre. Cela avait le pouvoir de l'aider à dormir, d'habitude, ou peut être n'était-ce le cas qu'a l'orphelinat.

La vieille grand-mère qui veillait sur eux lui avait apprit cela il y a bien longtemps. Et pour la rassurer, elle lui chantait une petite chanson, une petite berceuse dont elle ne se souvenait plus que de l'air.

La rebelle soupira. Elle pourrait regarder la télévision jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, mais le bruit risquait de réveiller son frère qui dormait juste a coté. Elle pourrait surfer sur son ordinateur, jouer au spider solitaire toute la nuit, mais au fond elle n'en avait pas envie.

_**« Quand on sera prête. »**_

_« Je suis prête. » _Grommela la jeune femme, tout en se frottant les yeux.

La blonde secoua la tête. Que venait-elle de dire tout haut ? _Je suis prête. Je suis prête ? _Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa un élastique et attacha rapidement ses cheveux avec, enfila a la volée ses bottes en cuir et un manteau chaud, passa la porte de la maison en silence.

Elle était prête.

Ses jambes descendirent les escaliers en grande hâte, sautant souvent trois à quatre marche, elle rebondissait avec grâce et rapidité. Son souffle était court, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Elle avait l'impression de voler, le vent passait entre ses vêtements, la vitesse lui donnait le goût d'une liberté qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, ses pas étaient rapides, son visage était glacé, les rues étaient désertes.

Pas une voiture, pas un bruit, pas une personne.

La maison de la brunette n'était pas toute proche, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle voulait juste la voir, lui parler, lui dire qu'elle était prête, prête a s'engager sur ce chemin dangereux avec elle, prête a aller de l'avant, a prendre des risques. Tant qu'elles étaient ensemble, rien ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Tant qu'elles se tiendraient la main tout irait bien.

Poussée par l'adrénaline, le manque de sommeil, et l'amour naissant, Emma accéléra, coupant a travers les bois pour arriver plus vite a la Mifflin Street. De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait courut aussi vite et aussi longtemps. Et pourtant, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à fuir, dans son enfance, des maisons qui ne lui convenaient pas, des familles qui la maltraitaient. L'odeur des pins s'était installée dans ses narines, une odeur d'enfance mêlée a celle de la terre mouillée et de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Une bête au loin, hurla.

Sûrement un chien errant, ou bien un loup peut être, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur les détails.

Au loin se dessinait un manoir à l'allure familière, ce même manoir qu'elle avait quittée a moitié aveugle il y a quelques semaines.

Il n'y avait aucune voiture devant la belle battisse, rien de plus qu'un silence de plomb troublé par sa respiration haletante. Que faisait-elle là ? Ce n'était pas sa place.

Emma posa son dos contre le grand pommier afin de récupérer son souffle et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il était possible que la brunette ne soit pas chez elle… qu'elle n'ait pas envie de la voir.

Beaucoup de choses étaient possible, et pourtant…

Pourtant, elle s'avança doucement vers la porte blanche comme la neige.

Sa main avança vers l'interphone.

Appuya sur le bouton.

Un joyeux « ding dong » retentit.

Il était trop tard pour faire demi tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo? Happy? Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?<strong>

**J'ai bien peur d'être en retard sur mes chapitres et de ne pas parvenir a vous les poster en temps et en heure. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier, et mercredi, je n'ai pas eu le coeur d'écrire, et je suis encore choquée.**

**J'espere vraiment que j'arriverais a tenir, mais je préférais vous mettre au courant. Et promis, la prochaine fois que je suis retenue une après midi dans mon lycée, je prendrais mon ordi avec moi... T.T**

**Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, je le poste sur 100% ;)**

**Je vous fait des bisous a tous et courage !**

**On est fort, tous unis!**

**On est tous des Charlies !**


End file.
